Recreating the World
by Mr. Thumbsup
Summary: The Apocalypse has come... and gone. Now Ranma and the NWC must survive a world full of demons and reshape the world. Though ideals may collide, for good or evil is uncertain. Ranma x Akane later.
1. The Conception

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**I'm baack! I've been wanting to write this ficcie for a long time! This story is based on the highly underrated RPG **_**Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne**_**, and will even have one of the characters. Most people don't even know about this game, so this should all be new to you. Enjoy, bitches!**

_------_

_We need not fear those who hide among the abyss. We must instead fear those who choose to leave the abyss, and walk among us humans._

--Dr. Sam Loomis, _Halloween_

_I will judge you,_

_And your Blood shall flow_

_Throughout the Land_

_For I have spoken_

--Ezekiel 21:33-37

Light.

Light was the only thing that filled the eyes of the few Nerima inhabitants. They did not register the people beside them. Their eyes soon adjusted to the light somewhat, allowing them to see.

The light was emanating from a wall in front of them, apparently made of windows. A form could barely be seen standing in front of it, their back to the group. The sunlight made complete recognition impossible.

"A world that loses its power will fade into nothingness." A soft feminine voice spoke. "If such is the fate of this world, then it must be returned to its mother's womb. That is the only way to salvation, as recorded in the prophecy."

The woman standing in front of the glass turned around, the light still obscuring her features. "The world shall fall for its sins, and all will die. But I do not wish for you to meet the same fate. Your wills to live shall be sustained. Believe in that, and live. You may not understand now, but you will learn. The time will soon come."

As she spoke these words, visions flashed before their eyes- great flashes of blue lightning, a great tower, demons from the foulest pits of hell. And voices chanting "**The Conception! The Conception!"** repeatedly.

"I wish to see each of you in the next world. Go ahead and wake up. It's time."

------

Akane Tendo snapped her eyes open. She had had that strange dream again, about a woman warning them of the end of the earth. She'd bean having the same dream nightly for the past week.

Akane sighed and pulled herself out of bed. The dream was long forgotten by the time she was going downstairs.

Soun Tendo sighed as Ranma and Akane had their usual morning argument over breakfast. "Saotome, my friend, I often wonder if our schools will ever be joined."

Genma-Panda flipped him a sign Don't worry, Tendo. We must persevere. They won't fight forever.

Soun nodded silently and turned back toward the news, which was broadcasting a story about how a rich corporation CEO had gone missing.

"…A hotline has been set up, and any information about the disappearance of Johji Hikawa should be reported immediately. In the weather today…"

Soun shook his head at the news story. "Genma, the world just seems horrible these days. Stock Market's failing; there was that riot in Nerima Park last week, and now this."

Genma wasn't listening, and just went back to chewing his bamboo.

------

Ranma balanced on the fence as per usual. He wondered how he let Akane talk him into this. Their teacher, Miss Hinako, was sick in the hospital with pneumonia, and Akane and Ukyo were making him waste his perfectly good Saturday to go visit her in hopes that it may give them extra credit or something, Ranma hadn't really been paying attention. It's not like he was gonna pass school anyway.

Ranma wasn't listening to what Akane was talking about. His mind kept drifting back to the dream he'd been having, about bright light, and some woman.

"Ranchan! Akane!"

He shook it off as he saw Ucchan waiting for them, dressed in her usual boys uniform, waving to Akane and him.

The trio were rather wound up upon reaching the hospital. Kuno and Shampoo had done their usual attacks on the way there, Mousse had joined the brawl, glomping, malleting, etc, etc. This was all wiped from their minds as they entered the hospital.

The building was deserted. No one waited in the chairs in the lobby. No doctors went by. There wasn't even anyone behind the reception desk.

"Hello? Miss Hinako? Anyone?"

Ranma was relieved for an excuse to leave. "Oh well, she's not here, let's go home."

"Ranma! This is serious! For all we know, something bad may have happened!"

Ukyo spoke up. "Maybe this place has been infected with that flesh-eating virus they talked about on TV."

"Yes, thank you, Ukyo, for that delightful image." Akane said dryly.

------

Hinako stared out her window. One who knew her would expect the child to be running around like any other, but she was strangely serious at the moment.

She knew that Saotome, Tendo, and Kuonji were already in the lobby, and the Hibiki boy was lost in a closet somewhere in the building. If everything went as planned, the others would arrive soon.

A beeping noise roused her from her thoughts. Her watch was going off. It was time.

------

The elevator doors slid open with a **bing!** Akane stepped out. She, Ukyo, and Ranma had split up to search the hospital. Ukyo was up on the second floor, and Ranma was in the basement.

She could tell that something was definitely wrong with the hospital. I mean, sure, it may be slow in business every now and then, but deserted? I think not.

She paused as she heard a banging off to her left. It was coming from inside a nearby janitors closet. Cautiously, she approached it, drawing out her mallet from itemspace. Slowly, she placed a hand on the knob.

The door fell open. Ryoga fell out along with several mops.

Ryoga noticed four things: 1) He was out of the dark enclosed space. 2) Akane was on the floor. 3) He was on top of Akane. 4) His face was planted between her boobs.

The mallet wailed that day.

------

Across town, Tetewaki Kuno heard the wail of Akane's pervert-bashing-mallet.

"Ye Gods! The beauteous Akane Tendo must be in trouble! I must save her!"

And he dashed off toward the source of the wailing.

------

Shampoo was attempting to shake off Mousse (as usual) when she too heard the sound of the pervert mallet.

"Aiyah! Violent kitchen-destroyer is hurting airen again! Must save him!"

And she too ran off, leaving Mousse in the dust.

------

Ranma walked down the dark basement hallway, mumbling to himself about the 'uncute, bitchy tomboy'. He really didn't see the point in dedicating ones weekend to their teacher.

A low noise drew him from his ramblings. It was coming from a nearby room. It sounded like… chanting? The door the noise came from behind had a strange symbol scrawled on it. It looked like some kind of column.

He slid the door open silently. The room was dark except for a few computer screens filling the room with an eerie blue light. A column identical to the one drawn on the door sat at the back of the room, several wires hooked to it. In the center of the room was a swivel chair. Its occupant sat with his back to Ranma. The chanting came from a nearby stereo, apparently playing a tape.

Ranma tried to close the door quietly. However, it clicked as it closed. The click sounded like an explosion in the silence.

"Well, who have we here? Who dares to disrupt this stillness?"

The chair turned around. The man sitting in it looked vaguely familiar. He wore a brown suit that, at first seemed to be covered in small polka dots. However, closer inspection revealed them to be small diamonds checkering the hideous suit. The man had his short hair cut in a widow's peak, and a purple bracelet hung from his wrist.

Ranma realized where he had seen the man: he was the executive that had disappeared that was on the news, Johji Hikawa.

"Hmph. How irritating."

Hikawa began to tap his fingers. "A well-known poet once said 'April is the cruelest month'. Why? Because it is then that one must wake up and face the barren, unforgiving world.

"Looking back on our past, it is obvious that the history of mankind is comprised of meaningless events. Never learning from our mistakes, spreading like a weed."

Hikawa crossed his legs. "Who are you? If memory serves, you are not one of our followers who participated in the ritual in Nerima Park last week."

Ranma's eyes widened at this remark. If he understood this man, then Hikawa purposefully caused the riot in Nerima Park.

"Are you an acquaintance of Miss Hinako? Ah yes- this was a hospital. How foolish of me. However, even pebbles create ripples in water. I pity you, but… your life ends now!"

Hikawa whipped his wrist up before his face. Holding the bracelet to his mouth, he began to chant, matching the voice on the stereo perfectly. The column at the back of the room began to turn slowly. Red lightning bolts emanated from it, and a shadowy form appeared behind it.

The thing had a goats head on a humans body. It floated in midair, surrounded by the red lightning. The demon- indeed, that was what it was- opened its eyes and seemed to stare _into_ Ranma.

"Do not fear. All inhabitants of this world will soon follow. Baphomet will just make sure you come sooner."

"STOP!"

At the new voice, the column stopped turning. Baphomet vanished.

Hinako stood in the doorway, arms crossed. She spoke to Hikawa as an equal. "C'mon, Hikawa, you can't let one person go?"

"The insignificance of your morals makes no difference. There will be no exceptions."

"Fine. Kill him. I'll leave the hospital then."

Hikawa almost leapt to his feet. "Fine. He lives. Just stay. You're the teacher, I'll leave teaching to you. Now leave this room. I wish to enjoy the Conception in solitude."

Hikawa turned his chair around again and said no more. Hinako turned toward Ranma. "Ranma, I'm going to be on the roof. Fetch Akane and come up there. There are things I must explain, things you must see.

And the diminutive teacher turned on her hell and left.

------

Kuno and Shampoo entered the hospital simultaneously. Nodding to each other in passing, they dashed inside.

------

As Akane tucked her mallet into hammerspace, she heard the elevator ping as it opened. Ranma stood in it.

"Oi! Akane! I found Miss Hinako!"

Forgetting the bloody pulp behind her, Akane dashed for the elevator. "Where is she? Where has she been?"

"On the roof, and I don't know. She told me for us to meet her there.

------

Mousse dashed in through the doors after Shampoo.

A pair of people watched him enter the hospital from across the street. One was an old woman, clad in black, a veil over her face. A child clutched her hand, dressed in a finely pressed suit.

"That is all of them, my young master."

The boy whispered something to her. The woman stiffened.

"Indeed. We shall approach her when the time is right."

And the two vanished.

------

"…And that's what happened." Finished Ranma.

The doors slid open as Ranma and Akane stepped onto the roof of the hospital.

There was a magnificent view of Nerima up here. The roof was fenced in. Hinako stood in front of one, staring at the city.

"Ah. You came."

Akane spoke up. "Miss Hinako, what is going on?"

Hinako ignored her. "Ranma, you heard what Hikawa said, didn't you? About the Conception occurring?"

"Yeah. Just what IS the Conception? I've heard it before…"

Hinako sighed. "The Conception is the destruction of this world."

Akane felt her jaw go slack.

"The Conception is an event which no human being alive has ever witnessed. Everyone and everything outside this hospital will be destroyed. Some may survive, but they will be slaughtered by demons."

Akane stepped forward, brandishing her mallet. "And you approve of this? How can you do this?"

Hinako almost smiled. "It has to be done. If not, this entire world will merely go to waste. The world is full of evil. War goes on, rape, hate, street bums murdering people over twelve dollars. Steps have to be taken."

She looked out at the city. "We must destroy this world to purge it of its sins. You all came here, led by fate. And fate will allow you to live through the Conception. Ranma, Akane… please find me. After the Conception, you must find me. I shall provide you with guidance. But enough talk. It is time."

Hinako stared out at the city for the last time.

The world fell silent. In the distance, a bolt of lightening shot down from the cloudless sky. The ground began to shake. Someone screamed. Maybe it was Akane.

The Sun went black. Ukyo stared out of the second story window in horror.

The great lightning bolt struck again, this time in town square. A great black spot lingered there. It began to spread, first across Nerima, then Tokyo, then Japan, then Asia, and still it continued. Countless screams of the dying filled the air.

Kuno fell to his knees, gazing out of the skylight. Ryoga passed out from shock. Shampoo curled her legs up close to her and prayed.

The Earth seemed to be turning inside out now, like half of a tennis ball. In that moment, they saw everything.

And the universe blew up.


	2. Demons and Info

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

--------

Once again, the eyes of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were filled with light. This light however, was blue, and came from an orb floating in space.

"**Those who about to enter my world… show me your hearts…"**

The voice was silent. Then…

"**None of you have it in your hearts. Not so much of a hint of a Reason. For those who may shape the world, this cannot be. Go! And discover yourselves!"**

--------

Shampoo couldn't open her eyes.

Let's rephrase that.

Shampoo _wouldn't_ open her eyes.

She wouldn't open her eyes because she didn't want to. She prayed to god that it was all a dream, that the world didn't end, that she would wake up in her own bed in the back of the Nekohanten.

She opened her eyes.

Shampoo was indeed in a bed, but it wasn't her own. She was in a hospital bed. The lights were off. Ryoga was standing in front of the windows. Apparently he had carried her in here when she passed out.

"What Pig-Boy looking at?"

Ryoga turned around and motioned her to come to the window and look out.

--------

Akane blinked up at the sky, if it could be called that. She whispered to herself, denying that she was seeing this. She barely registered Ranma next to her, also denying this abomination that had taken root.

The world looked like it had shrunken and turned inside out. She could see areas _above_ her, like being on the inside of a ball. She could see buildings, roads, mountains, miles above her.

And shining in the middle of it was a great blue sun, constantly revolving. It would have been beautiful were the situation different.

Akane blinked again, and let her tears flow.

--------

Kuno, meanwhile, was in no position to look out windows.

Several small, purple demons with claws and fangs had attacked him when he entered a room, and he had spent the last few minutes shredding them with his bokken.

These demons had jumped at him, yelling something about 'Magatsuhi'. Kuno had been distracted.

As the last one fell in two pieces, Kuno sheathed his bokken, His first instinct was to blame the foul sorcerer Saotome, but all this seemed too big even for him.

A voice drew him from his thoughts. "Are they gone?"

It was a light, airy voice, coming from an overhead vent. Keeping his hand on his bokken, he answered "Yes, my lady. Will you please come down, so that I may have a look at you?" Kuno was somewhat apprehensive, thinking this may be another demon.

He was half right. The small thing appeared to be some kind of fairy. She was about the length of Kuno's forearm, with flaming red hair and wings like a butterfly. She wore a blue bodysuit with gloves that reached past her elbows, and high-heeled boots that stopped about mid-thigh. She hovered softly in midair.

"I'd like to thank you for helping me. Those Preta Demons could have shredded me. My name is Pixie, and you…?"

Kuno raised his bokken dramatically. "I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

Pixie had to fight down the urge to laugh. "It- (snort)- it's nice to meet you, Mister Kuno. I was wondering if you could help me? You see, I hate to say it, but I'm a pretty weak demon. I need to get to Nerima Park, that's where the other fairies are. Could you please help me get there?"

Kuno bowed. "Of course, my lady. I would be honored."

Pixie disguised her laughing with coughs.

--------

Hinako entered the basement room. Hikawa had already tossed the now-useless computer equipment in the corner, and was gently spinning the column in the center of the room.

"Hikawa. Ready to begin?"

Hikawa smirked. "Yes, quite ready." He flicked the purple pendent up to his face and mumbled at it. Hinako barely had time to register what was happening when Hikawa launched a fire spell at her.

Dodging the fireball in style that would have made the Matrix proud, Hinako shot bolts of electricity at Hikawa from her palms. Hikawa was taken off guard and doubled over in pain, but was able to erect a magic shield that reflected the last volts back.

Dodging the reflected lightening, Hinako didn't notice Hikawa mumbling something into his pendent again. A miniature tornado formed under Hinako, sweeping her off her feet and into a wall headfirst.

Hikawa picked up the unconscious teacher and wordlessly flung her over his shoulder. He strode over to the column, spun it, and said loudly "The Nihilo Obelisk".

Blue light flashed from the terminal, and Hikawa was gone.

--------

Mousse slowly looked up from behind the reception desk.

He had fallen unconscious behind the reception desk in the hospital's annex. He wanted to leave, but there was a small problem: there was a giant manta ray flying around the lobby.

Yes, a giant manta ray.

Flying.

He slowly traced the manta ray's flight pattern with his eyes. It at first seemed random, but when you watched long enough…

"Two clockwise laps… turn… three counterclockwise… turn… two clockwise…"

Mousse waited until the Manta Ray had just passed the desk, then silently followed it around the room until it got to the door. Mousse crept toward the door… and stepped on a piece of broken glass.

_**CRACK.**_

Mousse winced and waited for the explosion.

"HEY! What is this? Not another one! I let another girl fleshbag like you get past earlier, and now you! You tryin' to get past without respectin the almighty Forneus?!"

Mousse slowly turned around, a sheepish look on his face. "Why, no, Mister, um, Forneus. I just… didn't see you?"

"You didn't notice the giant demon flying around? Oh that's IT! DIE!"

Forneus shot what appeared to be razor sharp icicles at Mousse, who whipped out his chains and smashed them.

Mousse then said something extremely out-of-character for him: "Oh frickin' joy."

--------

Ranma and Akane exited the hospital out of the main entrance, unaware of the battle in the annex. Akane was trying to force back her tears. Ranma was sporting several cuts a demon had given him. The two stared out in front of them. There were still buildings around from before the Conception. These buildings stopped after around 50 yards and gave way to barren desert.

Suddenly, something shifted into focus in the middle of the road. It was two people. One was an old woman clad in black, the other, a child in a black suit. The woman spoke, her mouth hidden behind a veil.

"Well, I see that you survived. It is good that you didn't do anything to make my little master mad such as dying. "

Akane's mouth dropped open. She could tell that these were no ordinary people. She could feel a power emanating from the pair, a power that was so intense it could rival Saffron!

"Come to think of it, this is your first day in the Vortex World, is it not? Permit me to teach you something. Look above you."

Ranma and Akane looked up at the shining light again.

"Do you see the light shining in the center of this circular world? That light is Kagutsuchi, the demon sun. Kagutsuchi is what created this world, and provides power to the Creator and his Reason.

"As your teacher told you, this leads to the rebirth of this world. The Creator is the one to usher that world in and reshape it by his Reason. In case you wish to know, a Reason is ones ideals on how the world should be remade. The Creator may create a new world, or destroy this one, all by his Reason. It is his right and responsibility to choose.

"You may choose to do what you want. Start your own Reason. Gain followers. Or follow anothers Reason and help them to glory. But be warned: there is little help or hope for friends in this world, especially human ones. Those without a strong bond to each other will betray each other. The Vortex World will change their ideals. But one thing is certain: you will need allies.

"Remember, Follow only what you believe is right. But whatever choice you might make, be sure to keep my young master interested…"

And the two vanished.

--------

Mousse stood over Forneus's lifeless body. Tucking his weapons back into his sleeves, he turned for the exit.

--------

Kuno left out a back door, Pixie perched on his shoulder.

--------

Shampoo and Ryoga left through the loading dock.

--------

Ukyo looked back at the hospital, then continued on toward the next town.

--------

Ranma and Akane moved forward.

--------

Each survivor left the hospital, guided by fate, and moved on.


	3. Rescue and Reunion

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

------

The seven survivors went various ways, some alone, some in pairs. Some destined for greatness, some not.

However, they soon found out that they weren't alone…

------

Kuno rushed through the gates of Nerima Park, Pixie fluttering in behind him. The two had been swarmed by a flock of birds that appeared to be made of red sticks. With far too many demons to fight, Kuno had to run.

"Yay! Nerima Park!" cheered Pixie. Kuno's celebrations were more tame, restricted to a relieved smile. Pixie turned in midair to face him.

"Thank you so much for getting me here, Mister Kuno. Listen, follow me. This is going to work out great for you."

As Kuno stepped in behind her, he said "What exactly do you mean, Miss Pixie?"

Pixie turned and smiled slyly at him. "Oh, didn't I tell you? My mother is a High Fairy on King Oberon's Council."

------

"GOOD FOOD GOOD MEAT GOOD GOD LET'S EAT!"

Akane snapped her head up at the words being screamed across the sands. "Ranma, did you hear…?"

Ranma nodded and looked around. The shapeshifting martial artist suddenly noticed something coming toward them. He and Akane squinted to try and see what it was.

It was certainly the last thing either of them expected.

Nabiki Tendo, running for her life from- not a demon, but a human. A police officer, by the look of it. The look in his eyes showed that he was clearly insane. The man was screaming those same eight words over and over again.

"Nabiki!!"

At the sound of her name being called, Nabiki turned her head. "Akane?!"

However, this momentary distraction caused her to trip. In a flash, the lunatic was on top of her. He opened his mouth, revealing his teeth, stained with blood. He screamed up at the Kagutsuchi, "GOOD FOOD GOOD MEAT GOOD GOD LET'S EAT!" and his head sped downward toward the mercenary's throat.

It never got there.

Ranma tackled the man and forced him off of her. As Akane dashed to see if Nabiki was okay, Ranma pinned the struggling man to the ground and punched him once, twice. The man's head fell backward, unconscious.

Nabiki Tendo, possibly the only person outside the hospital lucky enough to survive both the Conception and the Demons, broke down crying in her sister's arms.

------

Oberon, King of the Fairies, floated in front of Kuno, sizing the human up. Selina, Pixie's mother, floated beside him, practically interrogating her daughter.

"And this man helped you get here? Did he touch you in any way?"

"_No,_ mother. Mister Kuno is a very nice man, and you _know_ I wouldn't have been able to get here on my own."

Selina sighed, giving up. She was rather prejudiced against humans, but she had no say in this matter.

The diminutive king smiled. "Mister Kuno, it seems we are in your debt. You escorted a possible future member of the fairy council back home. We cannot thank you enough." Oberon bowed respectively.

Kuno bowed back. "I thank you as well, Sir Oberon. But I wish nothing from you. I'm afraid that I must go."

"As you wish. I shall have a group of my men escort you to the Park Entrance."

As Kuno left, Pixie watched after him. She really didn't like this stiff life, training every day to inherit her mothers spot on the council. A smile spread across Pixie's face as she began to formulate a plan…

------

Nabiki had managed to calm down somewhat, and was walking with Akane and Ranma, explaining things to them.

"I passed out when everything hit the fan, and when I woke up, Nerima was gone. I met up with Mr. Yoshihiro, that guy from across the street, and some American guy. Mr. Yoshihiro was killed by demons, and the American was eaten by that cop. He went after me, and, well, here we are."

They reached another grouping of buildings, probably what used to be Shibuya. The three blinked.

Shibuya was bustling with demons. Muzak played from a loudspeaker. It appeared that Shibuya was like a shopping center for demons.

It appeared the demons here were a bit more civilized, and the three didn't get any more than a few stares as they made their way through the crowd.

The trio headed down some stairs into the shopping area itself. Passing a star-shaped demon muttering something about 'Forneus is late', Ranma snapped his head to the side.

There was a door with the same column shape as the one at the hospital. He beckoned the two over and pushed the door open. A large column identical to the one in the hospital stood in the center of the room.

"What is this thing?" Ranma whispered. "Ranma, is this the thing you saw in the hospital?" Akane asked. Nabiki cautiously stepped forward and placed her hand on the column.

All of a sudden, Nabiki's eyes went blank, and her body began to thrash as if she were being electrocuted.

"Nabiki!"

Akane dashed forward to haul her sister away from the column, but before she could, Nabiki pulled her hand back and stepped back, landed on her butt, and stared at the column, breathing heavily.

"…Whoa."

Akane rushed to her sisters side. "Nabiki, are you alright?"

Nabiki looked at her sister. "Akane… when I touched that thing… I learned things. Things just started flowing into my head. I know there's now a tower in Ikebukuro, an Obelisk in Chiyoda, and a demon prison in Kabukicho. Oh, and Ukyo is in the club downstairs."

"WHAT!" the two yelled.

Ranma dashed for the door. Before leaving, Akane poked her head back in. "Nabiki, aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to stay here a while. I want to have a look at this column thing…"

_------_

_Five minutes and several shops later…_

------

Ranma and Akane entered what was definitely the club. There were tables around a dance floor, some were occupied. The DJ was bobbing his head along with the music. And Ukyo was, indeed, sitting at table. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her boys uniform was ripped in several places. She held a cup filled with what looked like soda.

She looked at Akane and Ranma. She really didn't look too surprised to see them.

"I should have known I'd see you again. Ugh, what does one _say_ at a time like this?! My shop's destroyed, Nerima's gone… I… I-" Ukyo burst into tears again.

Akane sat down next to her friend and part-time rival and patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. Ranma slid into the other side of the booth.

"Ukyo, it… it's okay, I mean, we're still alive-"

"Whoop-dee-freaking-doo."

"No, listen. We met this woman, she told us about creating the next world-"

"I know. I met her too."

"Oh." Akane fell silent. Ukyo stared at Ranma. "Well?"

Ranma arched an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"Don't give that, Ranma. Crisis makes people see their true feelings. I don't know why, it just does. You came in here with Akane. I can add two and two, Ranma."

Akane could almost hear the gears in Ranma's head processing this sentence. "No, Ucchan! Why would I want anything to do with that uncute bitchy tomboy??"

Akane stood up and whipped out her mallet. Before she could do anything, however-

SPLASH.

Ukyo had sloshed her drink all over Ranma. Giving the redhead one last glare, Ukyo stood up and stormed out of the club.

Ranma and Akane stared after her, anger forgotten.

-------

Looking around, Pixie darted out of Nerima Park. A hastily packed bag was on her back. The Fairy found Kuno's footprints in the sand, and followed them.

------

WHERE THE HELL AM I!" yelled Ryoga.

Shampoo put her forehead in her hand.

------

Akane and Ranma, still in female form, stepped back into the column room. Nabiki looked up. "Hey. I saw the whole thing on this column. Ukyo seems pretty mad. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are here. I've found some things out using this thing.

"I've found out that in Ginza, there's an organization called The Assembly of Nihilo. It's a group vying to take control of recreating the world, and it's headed by a human. It's gotta be that Hikawa guy you told me about."

Akane brightened somewhat. "That's great! But, how are we going to get to Ginza?"

Nabiki smiled with the air of someone cradling a bombshell. "That's the thing, Akane. You can use _this._" She pointed at the column with a flourish. "You see, this thing connects the areas in the Vortex World. Let me explain:

"By spinning this column and stating where you want to go, you'll be taken along something called the Amala Network. Basically, they're like an instant passageway between Amala Drum Terminals- that's what these things are called.

"You can go anywhere in the Vortex World with these things, as long as the user has been there before. As luck would have it, Ginza seems to be some kind of default Terminal. If you want, I can send you there."

Akane and Ranma-chan looked at each other and nodded, both making the same decision. The two stood next to each other in front of the Terminal.

Nabiki spun the Terminal with one arm and said "Ginza!" With a blue flash, Ranma and Akane were gone.


	4. Perchance to Dream

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

_----------_

_Ugh,_ thought Shampoo.

If only the Amazon Tribe could see her now, she thought bitterly. Sleeping in a sewer, wrapped only in an old blanket she had found, sleeping next to a boy who turned into a pig.

She and Ryoga had been making their way through the sewers for quite a while now. She sobbed quietly. She missed her great-grandmother, she missed Ranma, she even missed Mousse.

_Shampoo. _

Shampoo sat up. She could have sworn that she heard someone calling her name.

_Shampoo. _

Yes, there was definitely someone whispering her name through the darkness. Standing up, she began to blindly grope her way through the darkness.

_Shampoo. Come this way. _

Shampoo, following the voice, felt her way toward the wall. Her hand bumped against something- a doorknob. She pulled the door open.

Shampoo was back in the Terminal room. The Terminal was gently spinning. She and Ryoga had discovered how the Terminal's worked quite by accident earlier that day.

_Shampoo. Spin the Terminal. Don't be afraid. There's no need to talk. You will come to me automatically. You can trust me, Shampoo. _

Hesitantly, Shampoo reached out, then swung the Terminal. She vanished with a flash.

----------

Almost a mile above Shampoo, Ranma-chan and Akane were emerging from another Terminal. Ranma looked rather green.

"Note to Self: Never travel by Terminal again. Ever."

Akane frowned at her. "Stop whining. We have to find Hikawa, come on."

The two exited the Terminal room. Ginza's Terminal appeared to be in another demon shopping mall. A large fountain spurted water in front of them. A demon in red armor lounged on the edge.

"Um, excuse me sir-"

The armored demon whipped his head to face them. "What is it you want?"

Taken aback by his sudden rudeness, Akane said "Do you know where we can get information in this town?"

"If it's information you want, you'll want to go to Nyx's Lounge, they know everything there. Now go, or I, Sir Eligor of the Nihilo army, shall have you arrested for loitering."

Akane and Ranma didn't have to be told twice. They left immediately.

----------

Kuno tightened his grip on his bokken. He knew that someone had been following him for a while now. He looked around.

"Who's there? Come out or die!"

There was a pause, then a soft fluttering of wings. Pixie flitted out from behind the corner. She had a large bag on her back.

Kuno relaxed his grip slightly. But only slightly. "I seem to recall leaving you in Nerima Park, Miss Pixie."

"Mister Kuno... how should I explain this? I don't want that life. Every day it's royalty this, inherit your mothers council seat that, it drives me crazy! Please take me with you!"

Kuno's eyes held- was it sympathy? "No. I cannot take you with me. You need to stay with your family."

"But I don't _want_ all that! I want to live a little! I want to see the world! And besides, you need me. You're not going to survive for long out there on your own. I may be a weak demon, but I can still help you. I'll even grow stronger along the way! So... please?"

Kuno sighed. "Fine. Just keep up with me."

"Hooray!"

Truth be told, Kuno was secretly glad that Pixie was coming with him. He had grown somewhat attached to the tiny fairy.

----------

Akane pushed open the door to Nyx's Lounge.

It was a dark, dank place. Several demons lined the bar and tables. A giant of a man with purple skin took up a whole table on his own. A male and female demon in the back where doing something that would have gotten them arrested for three different reasons in the old world.

A woman with violet skin and a purple dress stood behind the bar. This, Akane assumed, was Madam Nyx.

Madame Nyx nodded politely to her new patrons. "What can I get you two?"

"Just some warm water please."

While Ranma doused herself, Akane pulled up a seat at the bar. "What can I get you, miss?"

"Do you know anything about a man named Hikawa?"

Madam Nyx laughed sharply. "Ha! If you're trying to get into the Assembly of Nihilo, I'd give up. Only Nihilo supporters are allowed in. You'll be thrown out at the front entrance!"

As Ranma pulled up a seat, Akane asked "Is there any way we _could _get in?"

"If you wanna stir up trouble with Nihilo, I'd head down to Ikebukuro. See, there's a group of demons based in Ikebukuro called the Mantra. They're polar opposites- the Mantra are rowdy and battle-crazy, while Nihilo is calm and composed. In fact, that's how Nihilo and Hikawa are planning on making the world- a world of silence. Not sure what that means, tho..."

Akane made note of that in her mind. "How do we get to Ikebukuro?"

"If you haven't used their Terminal, I'd recommend the Underpass."

Ranma interrupted. "The what?"

"The Ginza Underpass. It's a looong series of tunnels that leads through the sewers. It connects Ginza to Ikebukuro. It's a long walk, but once you visit the Ikebukuro Terminal, you'll never have to walk the Underpass again."

"Thanks, Miss Nyx!" Akane grabbed Ranma by the wrist (Ranma felt a very strange and unfamiliar flop in his stomach) and ran out the door.

Madam Nyx spat into the glass she'd been cleaning and chuckled. "Heh heh heh... they're gonna die."

----------

With a flash, Shampoo emerged from the Terminal. Shaking off the nausea, she opened the door.

She was in a big, round, red room. A door was at the other end, which she found was locked.

Shampoo looked around. There was a great tree in the middle of the room, twisting from floor to ceiling. There were several big holes in the trunk.

_Shampoo. Look in the holes._

The voice seemed louder now. Hesitantly, Shampoo stuck her head in the biggest hole.

She was looking into a huge room, much bigger than the tree could accomodate. The ceiling was so high she couldn't see it for the darkness. A large pool of red water was at the bottom. A large, curtained stage floated in midair above the red pool. With a loud creaking sound, the curtain began to rise.

Behind the curtain was a large, well-furnished room. A red velvet couch sat in front of a roaring fireplace. Shelves filled with books lined a wall. The room woudn't have looked out of place at an aristocrats mansion if not for the stuffed demon head above the fireplace. An old-fashioned gramophone sat in the corner, playing a slow-paced mix of piano, organ, accordian, and harpsichord that was pleasing, and at the same time, menacing.

Two people were in the room. One was an old man in a wheelchair. Long, faded blond hair tumbled around his shoulders. He wore a finely-pressed white suit and cradled a cane in his arms. His facial features suggested that he could very well be the granfather of the young boy that she and Ryoga had met earlier.

The other was the old woman that had been with the young boy. No- this woman was much younger, and wearing similar clothes. She even wore a veil, though this one was shorter and allowed view of her mouth. She stood behind the old man's wheelchair. SHe appeared to be his nurse.

The man's eyes suddenly snapped open. They were an icy, piercing blue, almost white. The young woman began to speak, in a high, tinkly tone.

"You have come at last. I knew that fate would lead you here, Shampoo."

Shampoo was about to ask how the woman knew her name, but decided not to interrupt. The old man had an aura of power about him that commanded obediance.

"This is the farthest region of the Vortex World. Some humans called it the Netherworld. This is the Labyrinth of Amala."

Shampoo's eyes widened at this. She had read about the Labyrinth of Amala before. A possessed Vatican Priest had written of it, claiming it to be a maze that led to the core of hell itself. It was supposedly lit by twlve enchanted candelabrums.

"I am sure that you are already aware of this, but many formidable demons lurk in this dark land." The woman shifted her head, and although her eyes were hidden by the veil, Shampoo could tell that she was looking straight at her. "This place is home to the lowest of those demons. Cast down by the gods, they await the day when they can fly once again.

"Shampoo, you may be wondering how you where drawn here, and if you are in danger. Do not fear. We shall send you back to where you were. But first, allow me to give you this."

Something flew up from one of the tables toward Shampoo. She caught it.

It was an exotically carved candelabrum. A small plaque was at the bottom, with the word _Sovereignty_ engraved upon it. Symbols and drawings were engraved upon it, with the touch of a master. This candelabrum would have looked right at home in a museum.

"This candelabrum will be your guide when you lose your path in this dismal world. I must ask you one thing, however: If fate desires you to find another of these candelabrums, I beg of you: _Pick It Up._ Take both candelabrums and return here. Just hold a candelabrum up to a Terminal and you will be transported here. When you come, I will explain everything. That's a promise.

"Goodbye, Shampoo. We shall meet again, if fate so desires."

Shampoo snapped her eyes open. She was back in the rancid sewer, with Ryoga snoring softly beside her.

Shampoo sighed. It was all a dream. She began to lie back down when something poked into her back. Frowning, she reached under her to retrieve the offending object.

It was the candelabrum.


	5. Manikins

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Holy Frak. Only 4 chapter and this fic's broken 1800 hits! Also, bit of foreshadowing for one of the Reasons in this chapter! Can you find it?**

----------

Slosh. Slosh. Slosh.

Ranma and Akane had found the Harumi Warehouse and the entrance to the Ginza Underpass. They were now trudging their way through slimy, knee-deep sewer water, much to the once-again-female Ranma's chagrin.

"Argh! That damn Madam Nyx! 'Go through the Underpass' she says. I'm beginning to think that the Terminal would have been better!"

Akane just sighed and tuned out Ranma's tirade.

Ranma suddenly stopped. "Akane."

"Ugh, what Ranma?"

"Akane, look over there and tell me if you see what I see." She pointed down the sewer tunnel.

Akane followed the direction of her pointing finger. Her heart nearly stopped.

There was a man, not a demon but a _man,_ standing near the end. He wore a brown cloak, trimmed in green, and was looking around, twitching nervously.

Ranma cried out. "OI!"

The man whipped his head to face them. "Ah!" He turned and dashed off down an adjoining tunnel. Forgetting their trudge to Ikebukuro, the two ran after him.

----------

Farther on, near the end of the sewer, Ryoga was climbing the ladder that led out of the Underpass. Shampoo was climbing under him, having gone second so Ryoga wouldn't look up her Chinese dress.

Ryoga looked down at Shampoo. She had been awfully quiet for most of the day (well, as much day as you can judge in a sewer). "Hey, Shampoo, are you alright?"

Shampoo looked up. "Hm? Yes, pig-boy, Shampoo fine."

Ryoga nodded uncertainly, and continued up. Shampoo stayed quiet, her thoughts drifting back to the Candelabrum now tucked into the bag she had found…

Ryoga was roused from his own thoughts by the hard BANG on the head. Stars swimming in his eyes, he squinted. He had BANGed his head on the trapdoor at the top of the ladder. He pushed the heavy door up, grunting from the weight.

Sunlight immediately flooded their eyes. Squinting again, Ryoga looked around their surroundings. They appeared to be in a Graveyard, just outside Ikebukuro. This explained the heaviness of the trapdoor, as it appeared to be a headstone set into the ground.

There was a huge mound of mud nearby, brown cloaks piled all over the top. Strangely, the mud appeared to

Taking Shampoo's hand, Ryoga pulled her up. Wordlessly, they left the graveyard.

----------

"HEY! HEY STOP!"

The man was still running from Ranma and Akane. One would think that he would be tired from running through knee-deep water, but he just kept going. Ranma was now debating whether to strangle him or cheer that the man had survived the Conception.

The man dove through a door in the side of the tunnel. Ranma and Akane threw it open as well.

They were standing in a huge room in the sewer. Doors lined the sides for three floors, with a network of catwalks crisscrossing above the water. Hundreds of people, men, women, and children, all wearing the same brown and green cloaks, stood on the sides and catwalks, and they all were staring at Ranma and Akane.

The man they had followed there pointing at the two. "The Demons! They followed me here! Demons! Mantra!"

Immediately, the other people began to panic too. "Demons!" "Mantra Demons!" "Run!" "It's all over!"

Akane began to yell, to try and convince these people that they weren't demons, but couldn't make herself heard over the din.

"ENOUGH!"

A loud, commanding, and somehow familiar voice rang out through the chamber. The people stopped immediately. The crowd began to part, as a man, obviously in charge, began to make his way toward Ranma and Akane.

The man wore a brown cloak as well, and wooden sandals. He had a kind caring face. His head was covered in a mess of black hair, and intelligent, curious eyes peered out from behind a pair of spectacles.

It was Dr. Tofu.

"These are no demons. These are but humans, most likely survived the Conception. Are you two alright?"

Akane was holding back tears of joy. "Dr… Dr. Tofu… you're alive…"

Tofu, however, looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know you. Are you mistaking me for someone else? And how do you know my name?"

Akane was looking heartbroken, while Ranma just looked confused. "Dr. Tofu… it's me… Akane Tendo… I came to your clinic every day when I was a child…"

Tofu looked confused again, then widened his eyes as If something had just occurred to him, which was then replaced by what looked like sympathy. "Ah… you both. Come with me. I'll explain."

----------

Ukyo was happy.

Scratch that.

Ukyo was high.

On drugs.

After she had run out on Ranma, she had cried for hours after doing what she considered breaking up with Ranma. Eventually, she had gotten desperate, found a drugstore, and consumed a handful of antidepressants.

Ukyo knew that she was high, somewhere in her drugged stupor, but it's not that it mattered- she was happy.

_Epinephrine, Endorphin, Amphetamine, oh my! _She thought to herself, giggling wildly.

Ukyo marveled at all the colors made by the painkillers. There was every color she could think of, and some she couldn't. She never knew that there were so many beautiful things in the world…

Beautiful things…

Something began to formulate in Ukyo's head, slicing through the haze like a razor. It stayed in her mind through her high, through the hangover, and remained, evolving, growing, Ukyo focusing all her attention on it.

_It could work._

----------

Tofu, Ranma, and Akane stood on one of the many catwalks crisscrossing above the ground. Tofu sighed. "I promised I would explain everything to you, and I will.

"We aren't humans. I'm not the Tofu that you once knew. We are creatures known in this world as Manikins. We are sculpted from mud, and take the visage of unique humans that died in the Conception. Some of us have memories from our past lives, some don't. Some of us are stronger than others, some smarter, some kinder. I myself am third-in-command Manikin Leaders.

"Sadly, we have no life of our own. We Manikins were created to serve demons. They capture us, torture use, leech our Magatsuhi."

Akane turned her head at this. "What's Magatsuhi?"

"Magatsuhi is life force. It radiates from Kagutsuchi, and is the only Reason we demons and Manikins don't drop dead. I also know Magatsuhi is required in recreating the world, but I'm not sure how…"

Akane bowed her head, watching several Manikin children playing on the ground far below. "I… I'm so sorry the demons do that to you. It's disgusting, locking you up and just yanking your Magatsuhi out."

Tofu nodded assent. Ranma asked "You said you're one of the three Manikin Leaders. Where are the other two?"

Tofu stared at Ranma. "Not here, if that's what you're asking. Futomimi, our second-in-command, is currently locked up in Kabukicho Prison, and our Leader is in our land of origin, Asakusa."

Ranma was about to ask who their high leader was when Tofu spoke again. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your names?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"I'm Akane Tendo."

Tofu nearly fell off the catwalk. "Did you say Tendo?!"

Akane nodded meekly. A broad smile spread across Tofu's face. "In that case, I have something that might make you happy."

Tofu quickly dashed off. Akane turned toward Ranma, confused. Ranma shrugged.

Tofu reappeared quickly with another Manikin, a female in a cloak, with a hood shrouding her face. "Akane, you need to see this."

Tofu pulled the woman's hood down, and Akane found herself looking into the kind eyes of a woman she thought she would never see again, eyes that she had looked into nearly every day before the Conception.

"Ka… Kasumi?" she breathed.

Kasumi nodded, for it was indeed her, memories and all. The two sisters embraced, a warm, passionate hug that only siblings can give each other.

Ranma said nothing, just smiled warmly. Even she had sense enough to keep quiet at this.


	6. The Mantra

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Well folks, I got chapter 4 retyped, here's chapter five.**

**Also, before I'm asked, a message to those who have actually played the game this fic is based on: No Dante, sadly. I plan to make this a strictly Ranma fic.**

----------

"RYOGA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ryoga Hibiki never thought that he would hear that threat directed at him. Of course, he didn't have much chance to think about this, due to Mousse's chains.

Mousse had ambushed him the moment he and Shampoo had entered Ikebukuro. Now they were getting strange stares from people who were looking at the lunatic screaming about a hair product.

"Ryoga! How dare you attempt to steal my Shampoo away from me!"

Shampoo had mostly buried her face in her hands. This had hardly been the reunion with Mousse that she had expected.

"Oi! Get them!"

A voice had rung out across the courtyard. Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo turned their heads. A trio of four demons in blue armor were advancing toward them, and they didn't look friendly.

One leaped up into the the air, a spear high above his head. As he bought it down, Ryoga blocked it with his umbrella.

These were Mantra demons, the worst of the worst. And they were trying to bring them in.

----------

Ranma pushed the tombstone door in Ikebukuro Cemetery up.

After Akane and Kasumi's tearful reunion, and resting for a bit, Tofu had some of the Manikins escort the two to the Underpass exit. Kasumi had stayed behind, to continue her duties to help her fellow Manikins. Ranma and Akane secretly thought that she had a crush on Tofu, but didn't probe.

The light of Kagutsuchi had dwindled to night by the time they left the Underpass.

**(a/n: Now might be a good time to explain something. While Kagutsuchi is in the center of an inverted world, it is no ordinary sun. In fact, it isn't a sun at all. It gives ability to the world creator, along with the added side benefit of providing light. Therefore, it's perfectly plausible that it could dwindle to make night.)**

Akane stopped dead as Ranma pushed open the gates to Ikebukuro. It looked like they had stepped into a war zone. There were cracks in the walls, and blood all over the ground.

As Akane looked around, a nearby door opened, and a familiar voice said "Ranma, Akane, in here."

It was Nabiki. Bewildered, the two entered the room.

They were in another Terminal room. It had apparently just been used, as the Terminal was spinning to a stop.

"Nabiki, what are you doing here? How'd you get here before us?"

Nabiki looked tired, yet very pleased with herself. "I found out that, by studying a Terminal for a while, you gain a bigger grasp of the Vortex World and of the Amala Network. I was able to gain a better control, and come here. I can also now go to Kabukicho and Chiyoda whenever I want. It's some pretty cool stuff."

"Wow. But never mind. You're never going to believe who I met in the Ginza Underpass-"

But who Akane met, Nabiki never heard. Akane was cut off by the Terminal door swinging open again.

Shampoo came dashing in, out of breath. She slammed the door behind her, not noticing the other three.

"Umm… Shampoo?"

Shampoo whirled around. She looked like she had been through a war. "Airen! Mercenary Girl! Violent Kitchen Destroyer!"

Ignoring the name, Akane asked her sometimes friend "What happened to you? You look like you've been to hell and back."

Shampoo slumped to the ground, her back to the wall. Her eyes were wide. "Aiyah. Shampoo was with pig-boy when stupid Mousse tried to kill him. Demons attacked us, Mousse told me to run. Shampoo did."

"Ryoga and Mousse are alive?!"

"Mhm. Shampoo have no time, Shampoo leave now."

Very hastily, Shampoo spun the Terminal, muttered something inaudible, and vanished.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Shampoo not wanting to glomp Ranma? Something's up."

Akane, meanwhile, had pulled Ranma aside. "Ranma, you should go on ahead. I need to tell Nabiki about Kasumi. I'll stay here, and you go look around."

Ranma nodded in agreement. Nabiki needed to know, and, truth be told, he thought Akane probably wouldn't do that well in a town like this, ruled by combat.

As Akane began to talk to her sister, Ranma headed out the door.

----------

Shampoo emerged from the Underpass Terminal.

She had barely noticed Ranma as she entered the Ikebukuro Terminal. The reason she was so torqued was because of something very strange.

The candelabrum's candles had burst into flame.

Shampoo had felt a vibrating in her pack and pulled the candle holder out. It caught flame the second it hit the air.

This had amazed Shampoo enough, but it didn't stop there. The flames had grown through the air and shifted in the direction of the Terminal room. Taking this as a sign, Shampoo had left the scene. She asked the Terminal to take her to the Labyrinth of Amala, hoping that the woman could explain this, but instead, the Terminal bought her here.

Shampoo frowned. Maybe there was a malfunction with the Terminal system. She was thinking about trying the Terminal again, when she heard something.

There was a faint howling noise from down the tunnels. A wind blew down the tunnel, even though they were inside. The lights hanging from the ceiling flickered. The howling raised to a loud scream as the lights went out.

Shampoo barely kept herself from screaming. A red light began to emanate from nowhere, lighting the tunnel.

Someone was standing at the tunnels mouth.

The demon was dressed in a traditional Spanish Bullfighting outfit and red cape. His head was down, his face hidden by the hat. He clenched a sword in one hand, and in the other…

_A Candelabrum._

The demon spoke, in a low, guttural voice. "So, one who holds a candelabrum like myself. If you carry a candelabrum, then we are destined to fight."

The demon lifted his head. He had no face. There was only a skull. "You too must be seeking power, like myself. That I cannot allow. Only a true warrior is worthy of such power. A warrior such as I, the Matador!"

Shampoo nearly giggled at the very unoriginal name. She could tell that this was a demon among demons, a killer that had put end to countless lives.

Matador yanked his cape off his back, furling and unfurling in the unnatural breeze. "It is a pity that we have to spectators, yet I feel that this will be a fine show nonetheless, as you and I contend for the others candelabrum."

He waved his cape as if Shampoo were a bull. "Come at me with all your might! Your horns cannot piece my soul!" He charged Shampoo, sword out.

Shampoo remembered the woman's words and adopted a defensive position. This could be hard.

----------

Ranma craned his neck to look up.

He had made his way to the center of Ikebukuro. It was easy enough, as there was a huge tower, rising sixty stories above Ikebukuro. Judging be the old and decaying corpses littering the stairs out front, this had to be the headquarters of the Mantra.

Many more corpses were scattered atop the new ones. Bloodstains covered the front walls, and the sounds of fighting came from within. Ranma stepped forward and rested his hand on the huge door into the Mantra building.

Despite the door looking as if it weighed several tons, it swung open easily, allowing access into the tower.

If the entrance to Ikebukuro looked like a war zone, the foyer to the Mantra building looked like an atom bomb had been dropped. There wasn't a clear spot on the floor for the corpses. This, however, did not subtract from the sheer magnitude of the room. The ceiling extended up to the third floor. Huge metal columns with torches at the top lined the walk to the next door. Ornate carvings of bloody battles covered the walls.

About ten feet ahead of him, Mousse and Ryoga were fighting off demon hordes, Mousse with his chains, Ryoga with his umbrella. It seemed that they were responsible for this bloody melee.

As the two slaughtered demon upon demon, a loud thumping sound was heard.

A twelve-foot demon was making with way through the melee. He wore golden armor and a white cape. He had shin-high boots and forearm-high gloves, and a golden, horned mask covered his face. He clutched a hammer as big as Ranma's torso in his hand.

With surprising speed, he bought the hammer down on Mousse, hurling the Amazon into the wall, creating cracks from the impact. Mousse's head slumped as he fell into unconsciousness.

Ryoga, beheading a demon with his umbrella, spun round to see this new threat. "Damn it! Not another one!"

"Ryoga!"

Ryoga spun toward the door at his name being called. "Ranma?! Listen, I don't have time for this! You have to help Miss Hinako! She's-"

But whatever Ryoga was about to say, Ranma didn't hear. The giant had shot volts of electricity from his glovetips, causing Ryoga to keel over in pain.

"Miss… Hinako… is…"

The giant slammed his hammer into Ryoga, causing him, too, to black out.

The giant turned his attention to Ranma. "You are unfamiliar to m, human. Any and all who enter the territory of the Mantra will be tried by I, Thor, Judge and Second-in-Command of the Mantra. Lock him up!"

A pair of demons grabbed Ranma from behind. Caught by surprise, Ranma was unable to fight back. They clapped him in handcuffs and manacles as others grabbed Mousse and Ryoga's unconscious bodies.

Before Ranma could even protest, he was thrown into a cell in the Mantra's Prison Block. Cackling, the guards left.

With difficulty, Ranma struggled to his feet, his hands still bound. "Hey! Let me out! I didn't do anything wrong! I was just walking! Let me out!"

A familiar voice came from the next cell. "Give it up. They won't let you go."

"Kuno?!"

Indeed, it was Kuno. "Yes, it's me. I got thrown in here, same as you, Saotome."

"Huh. Did you piss off the big guy with the hammer too?"

"No. Like you, I was merely walking. Saotome, do you know what they do to prisoners here?"

Ranma arched an eyebrow. "No. Do you."

"Indeed. From what I've heard from the guards, the Mantra judge by their rules. All prisoners are taken to a Trial by Combat. If you defeat your enemy, you are deemed innocent and set free."

Ranma was disgusted by this trial system. Sure, he loved fighting, but basing ones entire life around was just… _barbaric._ But something else was in Ranma's thoughts. He had noticed that Ryoga hadn't attacked him on sight, and Kuno wasn't calling him a Foul Sorcerer.

Perhaps this was because, since the world had ended, they had subconsciously placed their grudges aside and focused on surviving. Whatever the reason, Ranma was relieved for a break in everyone attacking him.

Kuno suddenly spoke up again. "Listen, Saotome, have you seen a fairy anywhere around here? About a foot tall? Blue bodysuit?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing." Kuno had grown somewhat attached to Pixie during their travels. The two had been separated when Kuno was captured, and he was worried about her.

Ranma was about to probe more, when their cell doors opened. A pair of Oni demon guards stood in front of their cells.

"Come on, you two. It's time for your trials."


	7. Trial by Combat

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

----------

Nabiki regarded the tiny fairy hovering in midair in front of her. With all the demons she had encountered, she didn't know whether to trust this one or not.

"So you say that Kuno is in the Mantra Building right now?"

"Mhm. Saw him get dragged away with my own two eyes. I hope Mr. Kuno is okay…" She sat down on top of the Terminal, hand clenched in her lap, looking down at her feet.

Akane gave Pixie a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry, Pixie. I'm sure he's okay."

Something had been nagging at Nabiki's gut. "Shouldn't Ranma be back by now?"

----------

Ranma felt his cuffs click open. His manacles soon followed. The guard pushed him forward into the cage. Kuno was shoved in behind him.

They had been taken to what was presumably the courtroom. A gigantic cage, about twenty feet by twenty-five feet, dominated most of the room. A large podium sat in front of it, empty. Four rows of seats filled with demons faced the cage, giving the room less of a courtroom feel and more of a gladiatorial sport feel.

The main doors swung open. Thor, the giant from before, entered, his hammer hung from his belt. "All rise for the honorable Judge and Second-in-Command of the Mantra, Thor."

The demons rose respectfully. Thor sat down at the podium and motioned for them to sit again. An important-looking demon approached the cage, separated from the two by the bars.

"Ranma Saotome, Tatewaki Kuno. You have been charged with loitering in Ikebukuro and entering the headquarters of the Mantra. On top of that, you have been witnessed in the Ginza Underpass. We have reason to believe that you may be a Nihilo spy."

Ranma began to cut him off. "That's totally unfair!"

"Silence. We further charge you with possible spying and disrupting the court. Even if you are newcomers, it is bad enough that you have shown us Mantra Demons such blatant disrespect!"

Thor rose from his seat. "We will now begin the Trial by Combat. Send in the Prosecutors."

The other side of the cage swung open. A pair of demons sauntered in. One was a lion with green fur and two heads. The other was a seven-foot-tall woman with purple skin and long black hair. She carried a sword in each hand.

The woman spoke. "For those who disrespect the Mantra, there is only death. Is there not, Orthrus?"

The lion- Orthrus- spoke with both of its heads. "Quite right, Yaksini. This shall bring us one step closer to Creation. Are you fools ready?"

Kuno leaned his head toward Ranma. "Which one do you want, girl or animal."

"Ah, the first one."

"FIGHT!"

Kuno dashed toward the lion, bokken extended. Ranma dove for the woman's legs with a sweeping kick.

The woman, Yaksini, dodged easily, cackling sadistically. "You fool. Do you honestly think that your human martial arts can beat me, a demon? You're pathetic!"

She was cut off by Ranma blowing off his Hiryu Shoten-Ha energy blast into her face. Yaksini stumbled backwards, dropping one of her swords. Putting on a burst of speed, Ranma grabbed it before she could recover.

Yaksini stood back up, her face burned and bleeding. "How DARE you strike one superior to you, human!" Blinded by rage, she charged. Ranma blocked her sword with his.

Sparks all around them, they expertly parried and blocked each others strikes, wearing each other down. Screaming primally, Yaksini jumped into the air, raising her sword above her to bring it down in a chopping motion.

Ranma leapt into the air and kicked her into the cage wall. Grabbing her other sword, he tossed it to Kuno in midair.

Kuno grabbed the flying blade and spun around. Orthrus leapt at him. Kuno ducked, blade above him.

Orthrus was unable to stop himself. He jumped into the blade, cleaving himself in twain between his two heads.

At the same time, Ranma threw his sword like a dagger. It pierced Yaksini's chest, pinning her to the cage wall.

Thor's eyes grew wide under his mask. The fight had lasted all of ninety seconds.

"Let them go."

The important-looking demon turned to face Thor. "But sir-"

"Let them go."

The cage door was raised, allowing the two to walk out.

Thor stood. "We are impressed by your battle skill. All charges are cleared, and the Defendants are allowed to go as they please in Ikebukuro. Court Adjourned." He banged his hammer on the podium like a gavel.

Two minutes later, a floating pumpkin with a hat and gloves had escorted Ranma and Kuno to the front doors of the Mantra. He spoke in a nasally voice. "You to are free to go. You may reenter the Mantra Building whenever you like."

Ranma set off down the front steps. The look on his face showed clearly that he had no intention of ever reentering that building.

Kuno made to leave also, when something rested on his shoulder. It was one of the floating pumpkins gloves.

"Mr. Kuno. Before you leave, I have a private message to give you. There is someone in the Mantra who was very impressed with your fight, and he wishes to see you immediately. Come with me."

Kuno followed the pumpkin back into the tower. "Who wishes to see me? Is it Thor, the man with the hammer."

The pumpkin shook his head. "No. You're going to see the great Gozu-Tennoh, High Commander of the Mantra."

----------

Ranma pushed open the Terminal door. Akane turned her head to see him enter.

"Ranma! What the heck took you so long?" Secretly, Akane was glad Ranma was okay, but she wasn't about to show it.

Ranma shrugged. "Eh. Met a giant with a hammer, got locked in two cages, met Kuno, killed a demon, gained respect of said man with hammer, the usual."

Nabiki had her forehead resting on the Terminal. Her eyes were glazed over. Ranma pointed at her. "What is she…?"

"She's been like that for a while. I think that must be how she gets information from the Vortex World."

"Hey! Who am I, chopped demon meat?"

Ranma darted his head around at the new voice. A fairy floated down from the ceiling. She wore a lot of blue and had red hair. She seemed familiar somehow…

"Sorry, Pixie. Ranma, this is Pixie. Pixie, Ranma."

Pixie giggled. "Oh yeah, Akane here told me about you. You're her boyfriend, right?"

This, of course, made Akane and Ranma launch into their usual rant about 'Insensitive Jerks' and 'Uncute Tomboy Gorillas'. Within seconds, Pixie was clutching her sides in laughter.

"HEY!"

All three immediately fell silent. Nabiki had emerged from her trance.

"There's something I need to tell you guys. According to the Terminal, about half of the Mantra Army is in Ginza right now."

"Why Nabiki?"

"Not sure yet…"

----------

Kuno ascended even more steps.

The pumpkin had escorted him to an elevator, which he sent to the 60th floor. When the elevator opened, he was outside, on the roof of the Mantra Building.

A strong wind was blowing up here. There was a magnificent view of Ikebukuro. A huge flight of stair led up another four floors to a huge structure on the roof. Kuno could tell that this was the Throne Room of the great Gozu-Tennoh.

He pushed the doors open. The room was absolutely huge, almost fifty feet long. Power emanated from the very walls, which were adorned with Chinese carvings.

A Manikin kneeled on a podium, twitching violently. His face was covered in bindings.

"The Earth and Heavens tremble… as the almighty demon… descends from above… the great echoes… across the land… the mightiest of all demons… the great… GOZU TENNOH!"

A pair of huge torches sprung to life, illuminating the chamber. Kuno craned his neck upwards.

A giant statue sat crossed-legged on a great stone pedestal. His arms extended out to it's sides, one hand holding a ball, the other with its middle and index fingers resting on its thumb, reminding Kuno of Buddhist statues he had seen.

The head of the statue was grotesque. It had three faces. The first looked like the face of malnourished disaster survivors Kuno had seen on TV. To the right of the haunted face, was a face filled with the look of rage. The final one was a face, grinning evilly.

Suddenly, the hollows where the eyes would be lit up with a yellow glow. A voice, deep, baritone, emanated from the statue. "**Welcome, Kuno. I am Gozu-Tennoh, Leader and Most Powerful of the Mantra, Master of the demons that gather here.**

"**I was truly impressed by your battle. The emergence of a powerful being, and a human no less, is remarkable indeed. Your power is great, and yet so much potential. If you become one of the Mantra, I can increase your power. What say you?"**

Kuno's mind was in battle with itself. He was never one to serve people, yet this demon said he could make Kuno stronger. Kuno kneeled down on one knee, the tip of his bokken resting on the ground, his hands on the hilt. "I am at your command, Gozu-Tennoh."

The statue laughed. **"Good, Good. Kuno, have you heard of the Assembly of Nihilo?"**

Kuno raised his head. "They are trying to recreate the world, are they not?"

"**Precisely. They threaten us with their plan to bring the world to a halt. We cannot overlook their madness. I have sent my troops to Ginza, and they are awaiting my instruction. Go to Ginza, Kuno. Aid my soldiers in this battle, and Obliterate Nihilo!"**

Kuno turned and left Gozu-Tennoh's Throne Room. Gozu-Tennoh concentrated his mind and sent a psionic pulse through the land. This commanded his soldiers to destroy Nihilo.

Judgment Day had come for Nihilo.

----------

Shampoo shoved the Terminal Door open.

After what was easily the hardest fight of her life, Shampoo had won the Matador's Candelabrum. She was out-of-breath, had a wound in her side from the sword, and was limping.

But she had won.

And now, here she was back in the Labyrinth of Amala, bringing the man in the wheelchair his precious candelabrum, this one having a plaque labeled _Foundation_.

With a Candelabrum in each hand, she stuck her head through the hole in the huge tree again.

The room had not changed a bit from her last visit. The fire still blazed. The gramophone still played the same music. The man and woman were still there, in the same spot as last time.

"Shampoo, I see that you recovered the Candelabrum from that fiend."

For the first time, Shampoo spoke to the woman. "Was there any point in Shampoo nearly dying to get stupid chair man's candleholder?!"

The woman in black held up her hand, signaling Shampoo to be silent. "Please wait, Shampoo. You see, the Candelabrum you acquired… elt's just say it was part of his prized collection. The twelve Candelabra are controllers for the flow of Magatsuhi in the Labyrinth. However, most of them were stolen by terrible Fiends, such as the one you just met. Thankfully, we were able to keep the ones of _Sovereignty, Knowledge, _and _Dignity._

"The Candelabra grant their possessors access to the Labyrinth. However, this privilege is not given to just anyone. This place is forbidden to all those deemed unworthy by my master.

"That is why we would like to ask you a favor. We would like you to retrieve the Candelabra and bring them each back here to the Labyrinth. Once you do, we shall explain everything about the Vortex World for you. The choice is up to you. Will you accept?

Shampoo thought this over for a while. Normally she would say no to a request like this… and yet… a small voice in the back of her head said that she should trust this woman.

"Yes. Shampoo will."

"Good. Keep the Candelabrum we gave you. The Candelabra attract each other, and make it easier to find the others. In the meantime, take the Candelabrum of _Foundation_ and take it to the First floor of the Labyrinth. You will be allowed access inside, and will be able to come and go as you like. When you find two more Candelabra, bring them to the second floor and speak to us. I wish you luck."

And with that, the curtain of the stage closed.


	8. The Hellfire System

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**WOO! Longest chapter yet! Enjoy, folks!**

**----------**

All was quiet in Ginza. The fountain spewed merrily. Lieutenant Eligor still had not moved from his post on its edge. Things were very quiet these days, thanks to Commander Hikawa and Nihilo. Eligor didn't even bother sharpening his spear these days.

What a mistake that was.

A low roar began to rise off in the distance. The sand began to shiver upon the ground. The roar rose until Eligor had to cover his ears. The Mantra Army suddenly came charging over the sand dunes, toward the Nihilo Headquarters. Thor sat astride a huge horse, striking down Nihilo soldiers with his hammer.

A pair of Oni demons smashed down the front door of the Assembly Headquarters, allowing the Mantra Army to pour in like a flood.

----------

Nabiki had put her head against the Terminal again. Pixie was bombarding Ranma with questions about Kuno.

"And what happened after that?"

"I left the Mantra Building. I figured that Kuno would be right behind me, but when I got to the bottom of the steps, I looked around and he was gone."

This, if anything, only served to make Pixie worry more. She began flitting from one end of the room to the other, back and forth.

"People!"

Nabiki had come back out of her trance. "You won't believe our luck. The Mantra are attacking Nihilo!"

Ranma couldn't believe his ears. "You can't be serious! This is perfect! This is the perfect cover to get to Hikawa!"

Nabiki nodded. "However, we have one small problem. The Mantra were able to buy a private Terminal for their Tower, and there are so many Mantra Demons using it to get to Ginza that the Ginza Terminal is jammed. We can't get there."

Akane cursed to herself. "And the Underpass will take too long to use, so we can't do anything."

Nabiki smiled. "You underestimate me, my sister. You see, Nihilo also bought a private Terminal for their Headquarters. I told you that I've gotten a better grasp of the Amala Network, so I can go a few places I've never been. If I do this right, I might be able to send us to the Nihilo Terminal. It's a long shot, but it could work. You want to try it?"

Akane looked uncertain. "I don't know. It sounds dangerous."

"It is. But it's our only chance. What do you say?"

Ranma boldly stepped forward, placing his hand on the Terminal. Akane reluctantly followed suit. Pixie lighted upon Akane's shoulder.

Nabiki placed her hand on the spinning part of the Terminal. "Everyone hang on, and try not to lose any body parts." Before Ranma could protest at this, she spun the Terminal.

The symbols on the Terminal lit up red, instead of the usual blue. It began to rock back and forth on its legs. With a flash, the three disappeared.

----------

Exactly four seconds later, they reemerged from the Nihilo Terminal. Ranma promptly keeled over and emptied his stomach onto the floor. Pixie flew rather drunkenly. Nabiki just dusted herself off. "Everyone okay? All four limbs? Did anyone lose anything in the Network."

Akane weakly nodded. "Yes, Nabiki. We're fine, except for him."

Ranma attempted a comeback, but was cut off by another round of retching. Akane and Nabiki sat down against the wall, to wait for the sounds of fighting outside to die down.

Five minutes later, Akane noticed that she had lost a fingernail.

----------

Ryoga lifted his hea from between his knees.

It had been several hours since the Mantra had taken him to their extension prison. Their tower prison block was getting full, so Ryoga had been transported to the prison in Kabukicho. It had actually been a warehouse once, so most of the 'cells' were filled with garbage, crates and whatnot.

Ryoga sat with his back to the wall, resting his head between his knees again. He could hear the tortured screams of Manikins from the other cells, being leeched of their Magatsuhi.

His umbrella was confiscated when he was captured. He had tried using the Breaking Point technique on the walls, but it was made of a kind of demon metal, impervious to the Breaking Point.

In frustration, he picked up a piece of trash on the ground and hurled it into the room. It hit a junk pile.

**CRASH.**

The pile fell over from the impact. Ryoga sighed again.

Then something caught his eye. It was something that was in the pile that had been uncovered by the fall. Ryoga walked over to it and yanked it upright.

It was a Terminal Drum.

----------

Mousse stuck his fingers in his ears, trying to block out the roars and yells of rage from the other cells. He had been taken to the Mantra Tower Prison Block, and Ryoga was nowhere to be seen. His weapons had been confiscated, so now the Mantra had about four tons worth of knives for their army. _Perfect._

He polished his glasses on his robe, looking up at the ceiling of his cell.

Something was going to happen soon. He could feel it.

----------

Ranma slid the Terminal Door open. Akane, Nabiki, and Pixie followed behind him.

The Nihilo Headquarters was in shambles. Pictures had yanked off walls, doors were smashed down, and bodies of the dead were everywhere. Mantra demons whooped and celebrated, not noticing the three.

It was easy to tell that the Nihilo Building used to be a magnificent structure. Ornate carvings covered the walls, and the ceilings were high and arched.

Looking around, Akane noticed a huge hallway that led to a pair of equally huge doors. She pulled them open.

They were in a huge, circular room, perfectly round. A huge iron tube covered in symbols similar to those on the Terminals ran from the floor to the ceiling, where a huge hole allowed the Kagutsuchi to shine in. Several control panels lined the walls, spears stuck into them. Another Mantra demon leaned against the wall, a bottle in his hands, hiccupping softly.

Pixie flew over and rapped the demon smartly on the head with her knuckles. "Hey. Dipstick. You know what this place is?"

The demon drunkenly turned his head to face her. "This, mah little lady, is the Assembly of Nihilo's Power Core."

Pixie flitted her eyes at him. "I don't suppose a great, strong demon like you would tell a girl like me what it's used for?" (Ranma sweatdropped)

"Why sure, little lady. Nihilo used this place to gather Ma-gat-su-hi for their Creation. Well, that won't very easily happen now, will it?"

Pixie was about to ask more when a loud horn blew off in the distance. The demon staggered to his feet. "If yew will excuse me, little lady, that's the signal to head back to Ikebukuro." He stumbled to the door, giving Ranma a drunken nod before leaving.

Akane looked puzzled. "Strange. Why would Hikawa be gathering Magatsuhi? He's not a demon or a Manikin, so he wouldn't need it…"

Nabiki wasn't listening. She walked around the iron tube, brushing her hand against it. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"It's too easy."

Pixie turned. "What do you mean, Miss Nabiki?"

"It's too easy. Hikawa wouldn't put a machine for gathering Magatsuhi out here in the open."

She squinted at the symbols on the tube. "C'mon, Hikawa. You're better than that. Speak to me, Hikawa, speak to me…" She began to concentrate on the symbols. Several lit up, like on a Terminal.

Ranma, now accustomed to these trances of hers, merely stood by and waited. Akane, meanwhile, looked nervous.

Nabiki snapped her head back. "This isn't the Core."

"What?"

"This isn't the real Core. Hikawa knew that the Mantra would attack eventually, so he built a fake Core!" Nabiki immediately dropped down to her hands and knees and began tapping her knuckles on the floor.

Ranma looked confused. "Nabiki, what are you doing?"

"This may not be the real Core, but I bet the real one's near here. There's probably a trapdoor here somewhere. Help me look."

Akane and Ranma quickly moved to help her.

After about three minutes of searching, Akane was starting to lose hope. If they hadn't found it yet, it probably wasn't here.

**Tap Tap. Tap Tap. Thud Thud.**

Akane blinked. She knocked again.

**Thud Thud.**

"Guys! This tile sounds hollow!" Ranma quickly dashed over to help lift it up. With a huge scraping noise, the tile moved to the side.

Under the tile was a dark passageway, a spiral staircase leading far under the building.

Akane looked to Ranma. "After you."

----------

_**274 stairs later…**_

----------

A panting Ranma stepped off the last stair. Akane and Nabiki followed, breathing heavily. Pixie, who had been flying, seemed perfectly fine. (Much to Nabiki's chagrin)

A great, subterranean chamber stood before them. A huge, teal dome sat in the center, the tube from upstairs feeding into the top. Akane approached it, looking around for any guards. She pushed on the door.

They were standing on a circular catwalk encircling the tube. The inside wall of the dome was covered in nodes, glowing blue. The iron tube stopped halfway into the room and ended in what looked like a long drill, which extended through the hole in the catwalk.

Below the catwalk was a huge pool of red energy, slowly being stirred by the drill. The energy had a miasma, creating a beautiful effect.

Someone stood in front of the tube. He wore a familiar hideous brown suit checked with white diamonds.

Hikawa spoke without turning around. "Interesting. It seems the Mantra aren't as thick as their reputation claims."

Hikawa turned around to face them. A hint of surprise crossed his face. "Well, now this is a surprise. You're that boy from the hospital, are you not? I congratulate you and your companions for remaining alive this long. Why are you here? Did you track me down?"

Nabiki spoke softly. "Of course we did. You caused all this."

"I see. Despite what I have done, you have tracked me down to find the answers you seek."

Akane raised his eyebrows at Hikawa's arrogance, but said nothing.

"Very well. I commend you for surviving this long, and without a Reason, no less. I believe in equivalency, so I shall give you the answers you seek.

"Look at the red energy. That is pure Magatsuhi, gathered by my machine. It connects to the upper level. Do you know why Magatsuhi exists?"

Ranma spoke. "It gives demons power and keeps them alive."

"Wrong. Though that is an interesting side effect, that is not it's express purpose. That's a foolish misconception."

"Then what is it for?"

"It's an offering. Magatsuhi is a key element in Creation. When a powerful human ingests Magatsuhi into their body, they gain power, and can start a Reason. When a Sacrifice is made in the presence of abundant Magatsuhi, a God of Creation is called forth, to assist that Reason.

"Magatsuhi his also dangerous to weaker humans. I can tell that your friend is the weakest of you. If I pushed you into this pool of Magatsuhi, you would dissolve immediately."

Nabiki gulped nervously, eyeing the Magatsuhi pool.

"When Magatsuhi is collected and ones Reason has been spread, a God will descend from above and reshape the very foundation of the world. That is why Magatsuhi exists, and why this world was bought into being by me."

Akane stepped forward angrily. "But why did you do it? Why did you see fit to wipe out most of the human race!?"

Hikawa smirked. "Hmph. 'And crawling on the Planets Face, Some Insects called the Human Race.' The old world was disgusting. Greedy. Filth.

"Did you not watch the News? Rapists and Murderers running lose on the streets, muggers killing people over twelve dollars, people being massacred and hated because of the color of their skin. Do you not see? The old world was not free. It was merely lazy."

Hikawa walked to the edge and stared into the pool. "Soon my dream will be realized. A world of Silence, in Harmony with the workings of time itself. That is my Reason: the Reason and World of Shijima.

"The Mantra believe they have shut down my base, but as you can see, the Core is fully functional. Do congratulate you on making it this far, I shall award you by showing you me capabilities. You see, this tube is more than a tool for collecting Magatsuhi. It's a weapon."

Ranma felt a chill run up his spine. "What are you going to do, Hikawa?"

"What, you ask? Simple. I'm going to wipe out the demon population of Ikebukuro."

The silence was as loud as thunder. Akane's mind flashed to all the unsuspecting demons there… and Ryoga, Mousse, and Kuno, all helpless. "You can't do this!"

Hikawa smiled. "Ah, you have friends there. If they are human, do not worry. This machine only affects Magatsuhi. However, the Mantra shall be punished. Please enjoy watching The Hellfire System wipe out the Mantra."

A small podium rose out of the catwalk, up to Hikawa's waist. A small label, reading _Hellfire_ sat above a switch. Hikawa took the switch in hand.

Akane yelled. "Wait! Even if they're demonic barbarians, they're still lives!"

Hikawa gave her a pathetic look. "One Death is a Tragedy. A million Deaths is a Statistic."

As Hikawa threw the switch, Akane realized why Hikawa was so calm. It wasn't because it followed with his world of Silence. It wasn't a coping mechanism to handle what he'd done.

He just didn't care.

----------

A red light channeled up the iron tube running through the building. It shot out the hole in the Nihilo Headquarters Roof. Twisting through the sky, it aimed for Ikebukuro.

Aiming for the Mantra Tower like lightning to a lightning rod, the red light swept down the edifice and flooded into Ikebukuro, killing demons while doing no structural damage at all. Any and all Magatsuhi it touched was destroyed immediately, and any demons were weakened on contact.

Within seconds, the Mantra was dead.


	9. Ukyo's Reason

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

----------

Akane shook her head, trying to deny to herself what she was seeing.

The three humans and one fairy looked out over Ikebukuro. Hundreds of demons lay dead in the streets, Magatsuhi sucked from their bodies. A few survivors and stragglers wandered the streets miserably.

Pixie perched on his shoulder, Ranma closed his eyes as he remembered Hikawa's words.

_---------------_

_Flashback, omg_

---------------

Akane, Nabiki, Pixie, and Ranma watched as the horror in Ikebukuro unfolded, suspended in midair above the Magatsuhi Pool.

Akane turned her head to Hikawa, who hadn't batted an eye as the Mantra was massacred. "You… Bastard. How could you kill all those demons?"

Hikawa stared down at the pool. "They deserved to be punished. And I needed guinea pigs for the Hellfire System. The Hellfire System is a machine that gives me control of Magatsuhi on a worldwide scale. This facility dwarfs in comparison.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your old teacher, Ninomiya Hinako plays a key part in my system. Her abilities have been of great help to me. Are you worried about Hinako?"

"Of course we are!"

"I'm sorry to say, but she's not here. I doubt you will ever see her again. She is not the teacher you once knew."

Suddenly, a great rumbling noise shook the facility. Grabbing onto a catwalk railing to steady herself, Akane looked down.

The pool of Magatsuhi was draining into a hole in the bottom of the dome. Within seconds, it was empty.

"The Magatsuhi has been transported to our other facility. This building will soon be sealed forever."

With a whirl of machinery, the circular catwalk began to sink. The segment that Nabiki, Ranma, Pixie, and Akane were standing on stayed where it was.

Hikawa calmly looked up at them as his section descended. "You have no place in this world."

His section stopped sinking. A door the catwalk had stopped at opened. A demon that looked like a leopard standing on its hind legs took up a post next to it, a pair of machete's crossed over its chest. Hikawa strode past it, ordering him "Don't let them follow me."

_---------------_

_End Flashback_

--------------

The demon had escorted them back to Ginza, where they took the Terminal back to Ikebukuro.

Stepping over a demon who looked very much like the demon with the clipboard that had presided over his trial, Ranma pushed open the doors to the Mantra Tower.

Somehow, the huge torches that lined the entrance hall were still burning. A few more dead bodies were in here as well. Suddenly, movement toward the back caught Ranma's eye.

It was Ukyo.

She was leaning against the side of one of the huge torches. Her boys uniform had been ripped and torn, and was even missing a sleeve. She was accompanied by two demons. One was a woman floating in midair wearing a rainbow-colored mask. The other was the floating pumpkin that had escorted Ranma to the entrance after his trial. If he recognized Ranma, he gave no indication.

Ukyo gave them a tired, but happy smile. "Hey guys." She seemed to have decided to let bygones be bygones, and wasn't mad at Ranma anymore.

"Hey Ucchan. You look beat."

Ukyo sighed. "I am. I heard about the whole Trial by Combat thing, so I came here. I need to ask you two something.

"I've decided to take part in the Creation."

There was a stony silence.

"You both probably think I'm crazy. Just hear me out. I've been thinking long and hard about this.

"You see, after thinking it over, I realized that this world doesn't allow the unneeded to exist. The question wasn't 'What should I do', but 'Why did this happen'."

Ukyo began to walk forward, toward them. "In the old world, there were a lot of things, people, and events, but they were all meaningless. Nothing was actually being built, humans were just passing the time. Whatever the old world needed, _it wasn't getting._"

Ukyo walked past them, stopping in front of the Mantra Building's doors. "I almost couldn't bare living, even after the Conception. Everyone was dead… I couldn't even find my shop! I lost everything, but I _survived._ _We_ survived. We were chosen to survive. So, if we just swallow our sadness, the possibilities are endless.

"You see, the nature of the world doesn't allow useless things, so in turn, I can create a paradise full of beautiful things, life and privileges granted to those who deserve it, people like _us._ That's my Reason: the Reason of Yosuga."

The entrance hall was silent. _Very Dramatic,_ Nabiki thought to herself.

Ukyo looked at them. "The world only needs beautiful things. You understand, right?"

Akane was at a loss for words. She thought the idea sounded good, but there also seemed something wrong about it.

Ranma seemed to think the same way. "I… Ucchan, I don't know what to say."

Ukyo smiled. "It's okay. It'll probably take you a while. If you ever want to join Yosuga, just find me and my followers."

She turned to the demons that were with her. "C'mon, guys." The two demons followed her out.

----------

Kuno dashed up the stairs on the roof of the Mantra building. After Nihilo's weapon had hit Ikebukuro, Kuno had survived, since he was human. Now he was sprinting to the roof.

He had to see if Gozu-Tennoh was still alive.

Reaching the top, he flung the doors open.

The Manikin crouched at the bottom, twitching even more violently than before. The statue of Gozu-Tennoh himself sat on his throne. Cracks spread across his chest. One of his arms had fallen off, and Magatsuhi seeped from his body constantly, making it looked like red fireflies were dancing around him.

Gozu-Tennoh's eyes lit up. "**You have returned, Kuno. Did you not see it with your own eyes? The stronghold of Nihilo was laid waste by my army… but behold! Magatsuhi flees my body against my will. I grow weaker by the second, just as my troops do!"**

The Mankin writhed on the ground. "Oh, the Humiliation! What did Nihilo do?! I can see… the Maiden, which Magatsuhi is drawn to. Be we cannot fight! Woe to our leader! Gozu-Tennoh!"

"**No! I will not die! My body may perish here, but my soul shall live on! In time, one worthy of my power will come, and the Mantra shall be reborn!"**

The ground began to shake, and Gozu-Tennoh's eyes lit up brighter than ever. "**I will not allow Nihilo to create their World of Silence! What good is a world without strength! My Kingdom shall rise again! Guh… oh…"**

The fingers on his other arm began to crumble and fall off. His hand followed. Gozu-Tennoh's chest exploded. His head fell. Like a meteor from the sky, it crashed down against his body, crushed the Manikin, and ground to a halt in front of Kuno. Within seconds, the light in his eyes died out.

Gozu-Tennoh was dead.

----------

Shampoo used the Candelabrum of _Eternity_ to push open the Labyrinth door. She had gotten another Candelabrum from a demon in a priest's robe, just as the woman had asked. She had made her way through the first floor of the Amala Labyrinth, fighting countless demons.

She was now on the second floor. Just like the floor above, a winding tree stretched from the floor to ceiling. Just as before, she shoved her head through a hole.

Sure enough, the room was still there. The woman still stood behind the man in the wheelchair. The gramophone still played the same music. Liquid Magatsuhi still filled the room below them.

"Shampoo. You have braved the Labyrinth and returned a Candelabrum. I am confident that our other Candelabra will be returned as well. You must be careful, though. The Fiends that stole them are unique, powerful demons.

"I know you must be hesitant to help me and my master. Do not be. Everything about Creation and the Vortex World will be explained if you just help us.

"Continue on with what you are doing. Bring back three more Candelabra and you will be allowed into the third floor of the Labyrinth. Farewell."

----------

Kuno left Gozu-Tennoh's throne room, his face stony.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

Kuno turned his head. Thor stood at the bottom of the stairs, none the worse for wear.

"I felt his aura disappear. Tell me, Kuno, is our Leader dead?"

Kuno nodded. "Yes. I saw him die with my own two eyes."

Thor bowed his head. "It's true, then. The Mantra is destroyed."

He looked Kuno in the eyes. "I now realize that Hikawa and Nihilo's ambition was more than just to conquer the Vortex World. We Mantra never evolved past what we truly were, a fear-based violence-centric system.

"Kuno, you may do as you wish. I'm going to lead what few survivors we have left. There's no point in guarding a deserted city. Perhaps we shall meet again, you and I. I was truly impressed by your fight. I wish to fight you, once you grow stronger."

Kuno held out his hand. "Then may we meet again."

Thor shook Kuno's hand, and departed without a word.

----------

As Nabiki headed back to the Ikebukuro Terminal to do more research, Ranma, Akane, and Pixie headed to the Mantra Prison Block.

Akane pushed open the door. Most of the cell doors were hanging open. "Looks like the other prisoners have already gone."

"Oi! Would you mind letting me out?"

"Mousse?"

Akane jogged over to the closed cell. Sure enough, Mousse was behind the bars. "How do we get you out?"

"Excuse me… Miss Akane…" Akane looked around. Pixie was hovering in midair, clutching a ring of keys half her size. Akane quickly relieved her and started trying each key. "How long have you been here? Where's Ryoga?"

"I've been here for about fifteen hours. Ryoga was taken to the Mantra's other Prison Block, Kabukicho Prison. Where've you guys been? What happened to the Mantra?"

Ranma and Pixie took turns explaining while Akane eventually found the right key. "So he's calling his Reason Shijima? And it's a World of Silence?"

Akane nodded. Mousse wiped his glasses. "Well, that makes since." Seeing Ranma's confusion, he added. "Shijima. It means 'World Returned to Silence. Listen, I'm gonna find my weapons and get out of here. If you want to find Ryoga, head to Kabukicho. I'm off."

Akane spoke up. "Why do you need to carry all of those weapons?"

Mousse gave her an odd look. "It's my fighting style, Akane. You know that."

"But do you really need to carry every last one? I mean, it's not the end of the world."

Mousse, Ranma, and Pixie all stared daggers at Akane.

"…Sorry."


	10. Prison and Ryoga's Choice

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, folks. I've been going through some writers block.**

----------

The Kagutsuchi's rays shone down on the trio trekking through the desert.

After figuring out the direction to Kabukicho, Ranma, Pixie, and Akane had started walking. Demons popped up here and there, but that aside, things were looking up.

Akane had been going over something in her head for a while. "Kabukicho Prison…"

Ranma looked up. "Hmm?"

"When we were in the Underpass. Didn't Dr. Tofu say that one of the Manikin Leaders was locked up in Kabukicho?"

Ranma eyes grew wide. "You're right. He said that the second-in-command, Futo-something was there."

With a grim look, they quickened their pace.

----------

Hinako was alone with her thoughts. She had been since Hikawa had betrayed her.

Here she was, in a strange state of being, not awake, not asleep, not alive, not dead. She didn't know how to describe it.

All that she knew was that, if she weren't rescued, she would eventually go insane.

Using what small power she had left, she sent out a weak message. Most wouldn't hear it. Hinako really didn't expect someone to answer.

But someone did.

----------

The door was locked.

Akane could almost hear the irony whistling through the air. They had made their way through the desert to save Ryoga and the Manikin Co-Leader, and now the front door was locked. Akane had tried her mallet and Ranma had tried every attack he knew, but the doors were made of some kind of demon alloy that they couldn't get through.

As Ranma tried his Amiguriken again, Pixie tapped Akane on the shoulder. "Miss Akane, mind if I try?"

Akane gave her a weak smile. "Pixie, sweetie, thank you, and no offense, but if Ranma and I can't get through this thing, how can you?"

Pixie smiled slyly. "You forget, Miss Akane. I'm a fairy. I have magic."

With that, Pixie fluttered over to the prison doors and placed her hand on the knob. With a loud buzzing noise, hundreds of volts of electricity flooded through the door.

The buzzing stopped. The door fell in.

Pixie looked at Akane's stunned face. "After you."

Kabukicho Prison was a dark, quiet place. With no Mantra Demons left to control things, most of the Manikin prisoners had died from loss of Magatsuhi.

With a slithering noise, a half-snake demon (commonly known as a Naga) slunk around a corner, a spear gripped in his hand. He stopped short when he saw the three travelers.

"Hey! What are you three doing here?! C'mon, get in a cell."

Suddenly, he noticed Ranma. He face clouded in fear. "Wait… don't tell me… you're the human that joined the Mantra, aren't you?"

Ranma decided to give it a shot. "Uh… Yes?"

"Th… that'ssss nothing! Whatever you did in the attack on Nihilo doessssn't matter anymore! You're just a lowly human!" He charged at Ranma (well, as much as any snake can charge) with his spear straight out.

Ranma easily sidestepped him, unleashing a round of Amiguriken. The half-snake went down immediately. Ranma sat on his back and held one of his arms behind him, a maneuver made popular by various cop shows.

"Where are the Mankin Leader and the human boy?"

The Naga hissed. "Like I'd tell _you._ Your just some weak human!"

Ranma tightened his grip on the snake's arm. The Naga felt something crack. "GAHHH!"

"Now, where are they?"

"Th… they're imprissssoned on the fourth floor. I doubt if they're alive now, though."

Leaving the Naga writhing on the ground, Ranma and Akane headed for the nearest stairway, Pixie zooming after them.

----------

Reaching another dead end, Shampoo turned around and began to head back.

When they called this a Labyrinth, they weren't exaggerating. Since she had come down here, Shampoo had gone down more dead ends than she could count. The maze was filled with dead ends, secret passageways, false walls, and enough traps to make Indiana Jones proud.

If he were still alive, that is.

On the upside, Shampoo had managed to get a group of demons helping her. Okay, only two. One was an ex-Mantra demon who called himself Nue. The other was a floating statue named Arahabaki.

Shampoo turned toward her compatriots. "Statue man, has the Candelabrum done anything?"

If the statue could, it would have rolled its eyes. "_No,_ Miss Shampoo. It hasn't done anything since you asked me thirty seconds ago."

Shampoo gave him a glare. "Look, stupid statue man, Shampoo told you that the Candelabrum gave Shampoo a sign before, and it may give Shampoo a sign again."

As Shampoo started walking again, Arahabaki began to mutter angrily to himself.

Nue just stayed quiet and cleaned its fur.

----------

After three floors and three stairwells of sprinting, Ranma and Akane dragged themselves onto the top floor. Pixie, once again, wasn't tired due to her ability to fly.

Akane wished she had wings.

Most of the cell doors were hanging open on this floor. As they started trying the closed doors, Akane heard a voice. "Who's there?"

Akane looked around. "Are you the second Manikin Leader?"

"Yes. I am Futomimi. Please let me out. I'm in the third cell on your left."

Wondering how Futomimi knew where she was, Akane pushed open the third door on her left.

Out stepped a Manikin. He had a noble, pure face. His loose Manikin robes were tied around his waist with a piece of rope. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and also secured by a piece of rope.

Futomimi bowed respectfully. "I thank you for freeing me, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo."

Ranma blinked. "How do you know our names?"

Futomimi smiled warmly. "Well, simple. I don't know if Dr. Tofu told you this, but... I'm psychic."

Triple Face-Fault.

Ranma struggled to his feet. "No, seriously. How do you know our names?"

"I'm telling the truth. I really am a psychic Manikin. I can gaze into the past, the present, or the distant future. I can also fight very well."

Pixie blinked. "Huh. Very dramatic."

Futomimi smiled again. "I get that a lot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm worried about the other Manikins still locked up. If one of you could please help me..."

Akane spoke up. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Akane. Oh, and Ranma, there's a human boy named Ryoga in the cell across from mine. Is he a friend of yours?"

Ranma turned his head toward the cell in question. "Yes."

"You may want to let him out. Akane and I are going to free my fellow Manikins."

As Futomimi and Akane left, Ranma and Pixie headed toward the cell door. He stopped in surprise.

The cell was unlocked. Moreover, it hadn't even been closed properly. Then why was Ryoga still in there?

Ranma pushed the door open. Ryoga was indeed in there. He was sitting on top of an ancient Terminal drum. "Hello, Ranma. I knew you were coming."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, P-Chan, the cell door wasn't even closed. You coulda left at anytime. C'mon, Akane's waiting."

Ryoga hopped down off the Terminal and began to walk around it, brushing his fingers against it. "I no longer care about you or the others anymore. I've been locked in here for four days, Ranma. Four days is a long time."

Ranma was beginning to get creeped out by now. "What? Look, enough. Akane and I are going to be leaving with a bunch of Manikins and-"

"Didn't I tell you? Akane doesn't matter to me anymore."

Ranma blinked. "What?"

Ryoga stopped waltzing around the Terminal. "Y'see, I've been in here thinking for a while. I've had this Terminal with me for four days. You can learn a lot in four days. You see..."

Ryoga snapped his fingers.

The Terminal began to spin by itself, as if on cue. "...I've mastered the Amala Network. I know everything there is to know about the Vortex World."

Ryoga turned and placed his hand on the spinning Terminal, allowing the spinning drum to graze his fingers. "The Amala Network holds everything. Goodbye, Ranma."

With a flash, Ryoga disappeared into the Terminal. Ranma dashed forward, banging his hands on the Terminal. Pixie rested her hands on it and went into a trance similar to Nabiki's.

"Damn it! He fled into the Amala Manual Network!"

Ranma looked confused. "The what?"

Pixie sighed. "When the Terminal system was first built, you couldn't just go places immediately. These drums would take you to these winding passageways that you had to navigate to get to where you wanted to go.

"However, the Manual Network got shut down when some demons got lost in there and died. A group of warlocks studied it some more, perfected the Terminal System, and made it what it is today. But if Ryoga knows everything about the Networks, he could hide in the Manual Network for years and we'd never find him!"

Ranma growled and punched the wall in frustration.


	11. Pixie's Goodbye

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**No reviews last chapter. Waahh. (pouts)**

**Also, if any one would like to make some fanart of one of my fics, please do. Just please send me a copy. Please.**

----------

"…and Pixie said that he fled into the Amala Manual Network." Finished Ranma.

After fetching Akane and using the Kabukicho Terminal, our heroes had tracked down Nabiki at the Ginza Terminal and filled her in on what Ryoga had done. Futomimi had taken the surviving Manikin off with him, saying that they would try to find a new way for them to live without having to suffer so much.

Ranma had decided not to tell Akane that Ryoga said he didn't care about her anymore. The two had been close friends, and this would just be too painful for her to hear.

Nabiki thought hard. "Hmm. I've learned about the Manual Network from these Terminals, but I didn't actually think someone would be stupid enough to use the thing."

"Would you be able to find him with that Terminal?" Akane whispered.

"Actually, no. Ever since we found the Core of the old Nihilo Building, Hikawa has doubled his security. He's even got a group of warlocks watching the Terminals. If I'm going to have complete access to the Amala Network, we'll either have to find a Terminal that Nihilo isn't watching, or we'll have to find and shut down the Hellfire System."

"Perfect." Ranma muttered.

"Why don't we just use the old Nihilo Building?" Pixie chimed in.

There was a deafening silence. "What?"

"Do you remember the Magatsuhi being drained out of the Core of the old Nihilo Building? It seems like if we just go into the Nihilo Building, enter the Core, and follow the machinery, we'd find the Hellfire System. Right?"

Nabiki blinked. Then the mercenary proceeded to bash her head against the Terminal. "Gah! I'm such an idiot! Of _course_ we could use the Nihilo Core, why didn't I think of it before?"

Before Ranma could say anything, the door to the Terminal room banged open. A pair of fairies dressed in footsoldier uniforms dashed in. One pointed its hand, crackling with magical energy at Ranma, the other at Akane.

An amplified voice came from outside. "THIS IS THE FAIRY ARMY. WE HAVE THE TERMINAL SHUT DOWN. PLEASE RELEASE THE HOSTAGE AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "What? We don't have a hostage…"

Pixie smiled sheepishly. "Um, I think they're looking for me. Let me go out there." She fluttered toward the exit.

_----------_

_Several Negotiations and One Kick in the Nuts later…_

----------

As Ranma lay moaning on the ground, hands between his legs, Selina, Pixie's mother, smiled at Akane. "I'm very sorry about this, Miss Akane. Very horrible misunderstanding."

Akane nodded. "It's okay, but I've been wondering, why does Pixie have to go back?"

Selina smiled sadly. "Well, you see, I am a member of King Oberon's High Council, and I'm getting on in my years."

Pixie interrupted "Mom, don't say that!"

"Well it's true, honey. I'm getting older, and, well… I think its time to pass on the council seat to my heir."

Selina turned to Pixie. "Come along, Pixie. King Oberon is waiting."

"Okay." Pixie turned to Akane and smiled wanly. "Goodbye, Miss Akane. It was nice meeting you." She stuck out her hand. Akane smiled and stuck out her index finger, allowing the diminutive fairy to shake it.

As the procession of fairies moved out, Pixie said "You know, mother, there's one last thing I'd like to do before we head back…"

----------

Kuno paced back and forth in front of the Mantra Building. He didn't know what he was waiting for. Gozu-Tennoh was long dead, Thor and the Mantra were long gone, and God only knew where Pixie was.

"Hey! Mister Kuno!"

Speak of the devil.

Kuno turned around. "Miss Pixie!"

Sure enough, Pixie was hovering in midair in front of him, her kind smile on her face. A large crowd of fairies stood about twenty-five feet away.

"Where've you been, Mister Kuno?"

"Trying to find you. Where'd you go after I was captured?"

"I stayed with some humans for a while. Listen, Mister Kuno, there's something I need to tell you."

Kuno noticed a sad look in Pixie's eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm being taken back to the Fairy Kingdom. My mother is leaving her position on the High Council, and… I have to take over for her."

Kuno was startled, something that didn't happen often. "So… this is goodbye?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Then Pixie fluttered forward and wrapped her arms around the human's neck in a goodbye hug. Her tiny arms just barely made it.

"Listen, if there's anything you need me to do, anything at all, just find me. You know where I'll be."

Kuno nodded, smiling slightly. "Nerima Park. Farewell, Miss Pixie."

As the Fairies procession headed back to Nerima Park, Pixie allowed herself a small smile.

She knew she'd see Kuno again.

----------

Meanwhile, deep underground, Ranma and Akane were walking.

It turned out following the machinery for the Hellfire System couldn't have been simpler. After breaking into the old Nihilo Building and finding the Core again, Ranma and Akane had investigated the empty Magatsuhi pool. There was a drain in the bottom that led to an _extremely_ long tunnel.

They'd been walking for ten minutes now, with no end of the Tunnel in sight. "Gah! Nothing! How do we even know we're even heading in the right direction for Nihilo's Headquarters?"

"**BECAUSE I SENT YOU THERE." **Nabiki's voice boomed around them.

Ranma and Akane jumped. "Nabiki??"

"**YES, IT'S ME. THIS PLACE HAS BEEN SO SATURATED IN MAGATSUHI I CAN TALK TO YOU GUYS THROUGH THE TERMINALS."**

"So why couldn't you have just come with us?" Ranma asked.

'**BECAUSE, FOR ALL I KNOW, THE HELLFIRE SYSTEM COULD ACTIVATE WHILE I WAS DOWN THERE. YOU HEARD HIKAWA, I WOULD BE DISSOLVED!"**

"Oh, so it's perfectly fine if we get dissolved then?"

"**YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BE. LIKE HIKAWA SAID, YOU'RE STRONGER, SO MAGATSUHI WOULD HURT YOU. TRUST ME, IF THIS PLACE WERE ACTIVE, YOU'D BOTH BE GETTING A VERY NICE TAN RIGHT NOW."**

Ranma was about to respond when the tunnel finally stopped. A ladder off to the side stretched up to the ceiling and a trapdoor. Akane and Ranma quickly climbed out.

The tunnel had led to the Chiyoda area. Ranma looked around. "How are we supposed to tell which building is Nihilo's?"

"How about the one over there?"

Ranma looked where Akane was pointing. He immediately agreed with her.

A huge Egyptian Obelisk towered above Chiyoda. 120 floors high, it dwarfed the Mantra Tower. A stream of Magatsuhi poured in at the top.

Today would be the last for the Hellfire System.

----------

One Hundred and Twenty floors above our heroes, Hikawa silently stared out over Chiyoda. Idly turning the pendant on his bracelet over and over in his palm, Hikawa thought to himself about the four he had met in the old headquarters. The boy, the two girls, and the fairy. Hardly the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. So why was he so worried?

A clank of metal in the corner.

A muttered curse.

Hikawa spun around. With a quick, clean, practiced motion, he bought the pendant to his lips and uttered a spell. A fireball shot into the corner. A figure rolled out of the corner, beating out the fire on his loose robes. Several bladed chains shot out of his sleeve. Hikawa, caught unawares by this strange new attack, jumped backward into the air, flipping to dodge the chains.

Hikawa landed on his feet. One of the chains had cut his face. Another had dug into his shoulder. Hikawa looked at his attacker.

It was a teenager, the age of the ones Hikawa had met. He had long, white robes, huge coke-bottle glasses, and long, flowing black hair.

Hikawa reached up and wiped some blood on his finger. He stared at it, as if surprised. "Impressive. It's been so long since I've seen my own blood. Who are you? Have you come to kill me?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I only want information."

"Oh?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. Tell me what you intend for this 'World of Silence' to be?"

Hikawa lowered his arm. "Very well. I shall tell you what my ideal world is.

Hikawa raised his arm again. A small flame appeared above his palm, hovering in midair. "You see, a man's greed is like a fire: when it's small, it is warm and even comfortable. But it can grow into flames, devouring everything it touches. Mankind grew to covet fire. They depended on its warmth, and averted their eyes from its destructive nature.

Hikawa closed his hand, causing the ball of flame to dissipate. "Humans should serve the world, and in return, a lie of repose would be granted back to them. What is desirable, what is undesirable, man will not make that distinction. The world will make it for them. Humans will be beacons that light our world.

"The light spins- sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly- becoming one with the world. That is serenity. That is the way of Shijima."

Hikawa fixed Mousse with a stare. "Submit to Shijima, and you will be granted life in the next world. You see, when a world is remade, the other foolish Reason Leaders who failed to carry out their Reason simply… cease to be. Die, move on, whatever you want to call it, they have no place in the next world. Only those who aid the triumphant Reason will be granted life.

"Shijima already has most of the demons in this land under my control. But you, a human, you will have a higher place. What say you?"

Mousse's mind fought on two fronts. One side told him that this man was uncaring. However… another side, a greedier side, told him that this man was right, and that Mousse could even take control of this Reason. He could gain the favor of his beloved Shampoo.

Mousse knelt down on one knee. "I am yours, Commander Hikawa. Instruct me as you wish.


	12. The Obelisk

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

----------

Nabiki dug through the mounds of data the Terminal supplied her. The Terminals were rather strange, they were… addicting. The ability to have endless knowledge at your fingertips was just incredible.

Nabiki blinked.

The information had stopped coming.

Confused, Nabiki peered into the Amala Network to try and figure out just what the heck was going on. There was something blocking the information.

"Ryoga?"

----------

If the outside of the Nihilo Obelisk was impressive, the inside beat it in every way. The main entrance was a huge room, with winding pathways leading to a Magatsuhi-powered elevator on the other side of the room. Deep channels of raw Magatsuhi ran around the room. A huge pillar similar to the one in the Nihilo Core ran up from the floor to the ceiling. Akane had a feeling that it ran up all 120 floors.

Ranma was impressed by the sheer magnitude of the edifice. He whistled. "Nice place."

As the two advanced toward the elevator, a loud peal of laughter boomed through the entryway that would put Kodachi Kuno to shame. A other voices, slightly higher pitched, laughed with it.

Soon the deafening laughter stopped. Ranma and Akane uncovered their ears and looked around.

A walkway stretched across the chamber, about twenty feet above them. Three women stood on it, all identical except for their robes. One wore black robes, one wore red, and one wore white.

The one in white spoke. "So… you two are the ones Commander Hikawa warned us about?"

The one in red replied "Perhaps they thought that, since they are humans like him, they would take control over us?"

The one is black finished "You two shall not destroy our system. We, the three Moirae Sisters, shall end your life quickly!"

And with another loud round of laughter, the three sisters vanished.

Akane's ears were still ringing from the noise bouncing off the chamber walls. "…Wow. So they guard the tower?"

Ranma ground his teeth together. "Let's just hope that their fighting skills are as bad as their laughing."

----------

Grinding her teeth, Shampoo tossed another Candelabrum to the woman in the Labyrinth. The room had not changed one iota since Shampoo started her trek through the Labyrinth. The fire still blazed, the old man still cradled his cane, the gramophone still played that nice mix of harpsichord, piano, and organ.

"Shampoo, I thank you for returning so many Candelabra to my master. You are very nearly halfway there. I think you deserve to learn something. Ask me anything, and I will teach you about it. What is it that you wish to know?"

Shampoo had never heard the veiled woman say something like this. However, Shampoo wasn't arguing. "Tell Shampoo about Creation."

"…Very well. Observe."

Images began to appear in Shampoo's head, of Kagutsuchi, balls of light on an infinite plane, and the Vortex World.

"Kagutsuchi's sole purpose is to provide power to the one who is destined to oversee Creation. Kagutsuchi will allow the one who proves themselves worthy to Create the next world. Personally, my master does not approve of this… but you will learn of that when you arrive here.

"There are those who survived the Conception who strive to become the Creator, and realize their vision. The shape of the world to come rests on the Creator's shoulders. In the vast universe of Amala, Kagutsuchi oversees the rise and fall of hundreds, thousands of worlds. The recreated world can be made however one wants, yet surprisingly, the Creator rarely outlaws another Conception.

"However, one can only even start on the path to becoming Creator by proving their worth even then. First, one must be exposed to a large amount of Magatsuhi, and one must be strong to be able to even withstand something like that. Ingesting Magatsuhi allows them to evolve into what we refer to as a Higher Being. It grants them powers beyond their imagination.

"Then, by performing a sacrifice in the presence of even more Magatsuhi, they will gain divine protection from one of the Old Gods. That moment when they become the Avatar for a God is when ones Reason is considered officially finalized. They will then be able to become the Creator, with their God watching over their world."

Shampoo spoke softly. "A God, like Saffron?"

The veiled woman pursed her lips. "Saffron was no God. He was a Higher Being with delusions of Grandeur. He was a disgrace to Higher Beings. But you, Shampoo, you will not have to worry about sacrificing anyone. All will be explained when you reach the bottom of the Labyrinth. You have three floors left. Do not disappoint my master, Shampoo."

With that said, the curtains closed once again on the woman and her crippled employer.

----------

Hikawa fingered his pendent again. Mousse sat in the corner meditating, the baggy sleeves of his robes together. "They have arrived?"

The Moirae sisters nodded. Their names were Clotho, the youngest, Atropos, the eldest, and Lachesis, the middle sister. Well-known in Greek Mythology as the Three Fates, they killed by toying with the strings of life.

Clotho spoke. "Yes sir. The boy and one of the girls. The fairy and the other girl weren't with them. Perhaps they are dead?"

Hikawa frowned, shifting the bandage on his cheek from the wound Mousse gave him. "It would certainly make your job easier if they were. We will soon be leaving. You three shall stay behind and take care of them. I don't care what you do with them, just don't let them reach the top floor. If they do, the Hellfire System will be in danger."

The sisters three nodded. "Yessir."

"Good." Hikawa nodded and turned to Mousse, motioning with his head to come. Mousse rose from his meditations and headed after him to the Obelisk's private Terminal.

"Mousse, your infiltrating the Obelisk has alerted me to the fact that I need to work on my self-defense. Your weapons trick was quite impressive..."

----------

Akane looked cautiously over the edge of the walkway. She and Ranma had been ascending the Nihilo Obelisk for an hour now. For some reason, the Magatsuhi-powered elevators didn't go to any floor they wanted, so they had been going up the tower very slowly. An hour had passed and they were only on the sixty-ninth floor. Or seventy-second, they had lost count long ago.

What made Akane nervous was the fact that the long, winding walkways didn't even have railings. They were little more that cement roads spiraling upwards through the Obelisk. On a whim, Akane picked up a piece of trash on their walkway and tossed it over the side. She didn't hear it land.

"Oi, Tomboy, what are you doing?"

Akane turned to give Ranma her usual retort- when something wrapped around her wrist. Akane looked down.

A piece of thread was wound around her hand. _Where did that come from...?_

Akane picked at in it. The thread stuck. Moving her arm, Akane felt the string go taut. She looked up. The thread wound up into the depths of the tower.

As if her looking up was a signal, more threads shot down from the darkness. Akane screamed as she felt them wrap around her arms, her legs, her chest.

Ranma sprinted down the walkway towards his fiancee. He leapt, grabbing her wrist just as the threads stetched taut. Akane's neck whipped backwards as the threads yanked her, then stopped.

Ranma dug his heels into the ground, desparately trying to hold Akane there. For several seconds this tug-of-war went on, each side slowly gaining, or losing, ground.

Ranma suddenly felt a jolt of pain as the thread that was on Akane's hand under him became razor sharp.

He instinctively let go.

Akane went flying upwards into the darkness, screaming. "RANMAAAAA!"

Ranma cradled his hand. "Akane!" He turned to look down the walkway and began to run. The martial artist ran as he never had before, taking stairs two at a time, shoving passing demons aside.

Ranma channeled his chi into his legs, allowing him to achieve a speed that would have made a marathon runner proud. Incidentally, his run up the tower became legend among demons, saying that it took three demons to see him that day- one to say 'here he comes', one to say 'here he is', and one to say 'there he goes'.

In short, he made very good time.

Ranma ran up the staircase that led to the 111th floor. His mind dimly registered that the top floor was just above him. There was a horrible sight before him.

The three women whom they had encountered on the first floor stood in a row. The one in white- Clotho- held a spool from which the thread came that had ensnared Akane. The one in red- Lachesis- stood in the middle, securing the thread around Akane, who stood in front of her, tightly bound. The one in black- Atropos- stood smiling, a pair of golden scissors in her hands. She was clearly the one in charge.

"Ah, so you came for her. Loyalty, I like that in a man."

Ranma growled. "Let her go. Now."

Atropos smiled. "Oh, you'll find you can't just order us around, human. Lachesis?"

Lachesis nodded, reaching a hand to Akane's left temple. Pinching the skin with her index finger and thumb, she began to pull outward. Akane winced in pain. A long, golden string had extended from Akane's head.

"Do you know what this is, boy? That thing coming from her head is one of the strings of life that is in every human being. It is what ties her to this world. I expect you know what will happen if this pair of scissors were to... _slip."_ She snipped the scissors together to make her point.

Ranma clenched his fist. "Fine. What do you want?"

"You will turn around. You will go back down the Obelisk. You will leave and never return. Do you understand, little boy."

Ranma's fist clenched tighter. Blood leaked down between his fingers. "Fine. I'll go. Just don't hurt her."

Atropos grinned. "Now when did we agree to _that_?" She slipped Akane's thread between the scissors blades, and began to bring them together.

----------

**Cliffhanger! I'm such a bastard.**


	13. Aradia

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**As you may or may not guess in this chapter, I'll be starting on the Ranma x Akane-ness of this story in a few chapters.**

----------

Ranma felt a strange sensation, one that he had felt only once before, during those final moments in the battle with Saffron, where he tried to save Akane.

He felt things slow down.

Ranma saw Atropos begin to bring the scissor tines together. He didn't even remember starting to run, all he knew was that suddenly, he was in motion.

He leaped forward, through the air, skidding his feet in front of him.

Atropos felt her legs give out from under her as Ranma's feet came into contact with her knees. She fell backwards, still clutching the golden scissors.

Ranma swiveled his wrist, leg extended. His feet slammed into the back of Lachesis' knees, bringing her down. Lachesis relinquished her hold on Akane's string of life, causing it to whiplash back into Akane's head.

Clotho, meanwhile, felt a tug on the thread spool she was holding. Akane jerked her torso downward, causing the length of thread to pull taught, then, using all of her strength, swung to the side. Clotho, caught off guard, went flying through the air. She impacted the wall and slid down, landing on her head. There was a sickening _SNAP_ as her neck broke. The demoness' corpse laid there, legs comically propped against the wall.

Lachesis was the first to recover from Ranma's attack. She lunged to her feet, firing electric bolts at Ranma from her fingertips.

Ducking under the bolts, Ranma dashed at the red-clad demoness, arms extended behind him.

"Soul of Ice, Soul of Ice, Soul of Ice, Soul of Ice, Soul of Ice…"

Ranma leapt into the air, coming down on Lachesis, screaming the name of the Tenchi Amiguriken.

If someone had filmed this and then watched it in slow-motion, here what they would have seen: Ranma laying a thousand punches at subzero temperatures on Lachesis. Portions of her body froze, then shattered under the unyielding onslaught. By the time Ranma was finished, Lachesis was just so many shards of ice.

Atropos dashed at Ranma, screaming in rage, scissors held high, ready to bury the points in Ranma's neck. In one sweeping movement, Ranma kicked her feet from under her again, then launched himself into the air with a flick of his wrist, impacting his feet into Atropos' chest.

Scissors flying from her fingers, she landed on the ground, and could only watch as her scissors flew through the air, and fell toward her.

She went limp as the scissors pierced into her chest with a muted _schink._

Ranma ran to Akane, untying the thread from around her. Akane immediately wrapped her arms around Ranma's shoulders, crying into his chest in relief.

Ranma held her, gently patting her back, whispering calming words in her ear.

----------

Ukyo and her troupe of followers were resting down for the night. Ukyo was lying under a pile of blankets, next to the dying fire. The snores of her Comrades in Creation sighed around her.

She pondered, as she did every night, on her Reason. A paradise for the strong, those who survived the Conception, and Creation, where the strong would thrive…

Ukyo drifted off to sleep. And as most sleepers do, Ukyo dreamed…

She saw flashes of light- the Kagutsuchi- a Tower leading into the sky- a being robed in white- armies clashing- a great statue, somehow familiar-

Ukyo sat straight up, wide awake. It was morning. The members of her party bustled around, making breakfast, cleaning up, usual morning rituals.

Ukyo stood. "Boys, pack up. We're heading back to Ikebukuro."

----------

The elevator screeched to a stop. Akane and Ranma exited onto the top floor of the Nihilo Obelisk. They were struck silent by the sight before them.

Threads from Clotho's spool wound through the room, carpeting and wallpapering every available surface. In the center of the room, over a spike that marked the top of the column, was a great web of thread.

Strapped Spread-Eagled in the center, her eyes closed, was Ninomiya Hinako.

Akane gasped, then dashed forward, Ranma at her heels. Akane examined the thick threads. When one got close, they could see that they were glowing red.

Magatsuhi was flowing through Hinako and into the threads. Akane realized how Hikawa's Hellfire System gathered Magatsuhi: he was using their teacher as a medium for collecting it.

Using Atropos' scissors, Ranma quickly cut through the long threads holding Hinako up. As their teacher stirred, Akane supported her, helping her to the ground.

----------

Outside, Magatsuhi stopped flowing into the Obelisk. The flow of Magatsuhi in the Vortex World returned to normal.

----------

Leaning against the spike, Hinako smiled weakly at her two saviors. "Hm… I don't know why… but I had a feeling that you two would save me. It's funny… I told you I'd help you… and here we are. I am worthless."

Akane placed her hand on her shoulder. "Teacher, don't say that."

Hinako smiled at her. "It's true. I have no power. How can I take control of Creation… we I can't even take control of my life?

"Hikawa tricked me. He said that he wanted me to become the pillar of the new world. I never realized how literally he meant that. I was just a tool. I wanted to help Create the next world, but the way Hikawa's going, it'll be a far cry from what I hope for."

Ranma spoke softly. "What do you mean?"

"When Hikawa say 'World of Silence', he means it. In a world ruled by his Reason, humans would serve the world, and be granted eternal repose for it. A world like that is just so much wasted space."

Akane spoke. "You explained to us before why you helped with the Conception. Could you be more specific, I really don't think I understood. The world was fine the way it was."

"…Hikawa and I didn't like the world the way it was before. People said they wished for peace, yet they acted selfishly, accepted to responsibility at all for the world's problems.

"Don't you see? Nobody was really free or happy, they were just lazy. Nobody wanted to try and change and become strong. And why bother? There was no need to."

Akane nodded, realizing that her teacher was right, somewhat.

Hinako stood. "But it's not over yet. They world's shape is not still fixed. You see, it was here that I discovered a God, a God that even Hikawa is unaware of. She was drawn here by the Magatsuhi… she can help."

Hinako turned around. She looked upward, into a beam of light that shone through the Magatsuhi collecting hole in the top of the tower. A gentle breeze wafted through the room.

Closing her eyes, Hinako lifted her arms to the side.

The light faded from the hole. Hinako dropped her arms.

Ranma and Akane stared as she began to twitch violently. Hinako whirled around.

Akane screamed. Hinako's face was gone. Where her face should have been was a large, beautiful symbol, that looked like a blue butterfly.

Twitching violently, Hinako began to speak, in a low, guttural voice.

"_You who bear the name freedom… I thank you for releasing my avatar. I am Aradia. I come from the farthest reaches of the Amala Universe."_

Akane spoke timidly. "What… what exactly are you a goddess of?"

"_Freedom. I am one of the few remaining Gods who work for freedom. We who follow freedom do not obey others… we strive for a recreated world where people can seek their own fortunes, live their own life, help others, and not succumb to their selfish desires._

"_But enough talk. I believe I owe you a gift for releasing this woman."_

Aradia raised Hinako's arm. From the fingertips, hundreds of butterflies flew.

One landed on Ranma's shoulder. Another, on his pigtail. Then more and more and more came, until Ranma was completely covered in the butterflies.

It was an odd sensation for Ranma. He felt as if the butterflies were all kissing and stinging him at the same time.

Akane watched in horror as Ranma stumbled blindly, hitting at the butterflies to no effect. But something seemed to be happening.

Ranma appeared to have two heads. Then he looked as if he were a pair of Siamese twins, joined at the hip. Finally, one of the torso's stumbled away from Ranma, and there were two forms covered with the butterflies.

Aradia raised her arm again, and the butterflies began to fly back to her arm.

Akane stared, her mouth agape. On her left, Ranma knelt on the floor, coughing loudly.

On her right, female Ranma knelt on the floor, coughing loudly.

Aradia had separated Ranma's two forms.

"_I have released you from this curse. Your female side is with you now. Both of you, enjoy your new life. Go and see the world with your new eyes. From there will you Creation begin."_

Hinako's arms raised to her sides. She began to float in midair. With a flash of purple light, she was gone.

Akane helped both Ranma's to their feet. She looked to the redhaired girl. "So, what should we call you?"

The once-female side of Ranma, still coughing, answered "Call me- _cough- _Ranko. _Cough-_ Everyone does."

A familiar voice said "Oh Dear."

Akane whirled around. Standing there, by the entrance, was the old woman and young boy they had met at the hospital an eternity ago. "It seems that Aradia has entered this world, my young master."

Ranko said "What are you doing here? Haven't you had enough laughing at us?"

The young boy whispered something to the Old Woman. She stiffened. "I am pleased to say that my young master has permitted me to give you the gift of knowledge.

"The Vortex World is maturing. The time will soon come for many Reasons to be created. One will soon appear in the Amala Manual Network. Another, in Ikebukuro. You must work to have your Reason conceived, for only then will you have a foothold in Creation.

"Do what you came here for, and then leave this place. Remember, my young master is always watching. Please don't disappoint him with a boring show."

With a light shimmering in the air, they were gone.

With a small nod, Ranma and Ranko walked to opposite ends of the spike.

Channling chi into their fists, they bought their hands down like hammers.

With a resounding _BOOM_, the spike cracked. The crack spread down the coulumn, all the way down the tower. The column collapsed.

The Hellfire System was destroyed. But this was a small comfort, compared to what lay ahead.


	14. New Asakusa

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

------------

Akane stopped dead as she entered the Terminal Room. After She, Ranma, and Ranko had made their way back down the Obelisk, they had headed back to find Nabiki.

Nabiki, however, looked horrible. Her hair was rumpled, the bags under her eyes suggested she hadn't slept, and she smelled rather bad.

"Nabiki… what happened to you?"

Nabiki gave her sister a wan smile. "I didn't sleep. I've been learning too much from this Terminal. It's probably the first time I've been so enthusiastic about this kind of thing…"

_They don't need to know,_ Nabiki thought to herself, _that I've been fighting Ryoga for control of the Terminals._

Akane grinned inwardly. She was going to enjoy this. "Well, then, do you know what happened at the top of the Obelisk?"

Nabiki looked confused. "No, why?"

Allowing a smile to slid across her face, Akane stepped aside, allowing Nabiki to see what was behind her.

Nabiki saw Ranma standing next to his female form. Both next to each other.

**WHAM.**

Ranko and Ranma stared at Nabiki's prone form. They said in eerie unison "That went well."

_------------_

_One Quick Resuscitation and an Explanation Later…_

------------

"She was called Aradia?" Nabiki asked. The three nodded.

"I've heard about her through the Amala Network. She's the Goddess of Freedom, worshipped by witches and wiccas hundreds of years ago."

Ranko quirked an eyebrow. "Then doesn't that mean she's evil?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Today's perception of witches is an evil old crone, but that's just not true. They were normal women who were persecuted for their beliefs, which happened to be different from usual belief. Human nature fears what is different, so the Catholic Church published the _Malleus Maleficarum,_ and the Salem Witch Hunts began. With her followers gone, Aradia had to flee."

Nabiki paused her eyes downcast. The she straightened up. "Getting off that subject, I've got some good news: While you were gone I learned that the Manikins are rebuilding the city of Asakusa. They're planning to live there. I can take you there if you want."

There was no hesitation; Akane, Ranko and Ranma all nodded. "I mean, I wouldn't mind going there. Akane probably wants to see Kasumi again." Ranma added.

Nabiki, Ranko, and Akane all stared at Ranma for this sudden bout of generosity.

------------

Hikawa paced furiously. He had sensed when the Hellfire System was shut down. That clearly meant that the Moirae Sisters had failed in what he had ordered them to do. One thing was sure, however: if they were still alive, they would die a very painful death.

Mousse stood by the door quietly. He had never seen Hikawa so worked up before. Then again, he had never seen Hikawa express any emotion whatsoever before. Not that Mousse could blame him. Hikawa had worked for ages on perfecting the Hellfire System, only to have it wrenched from his grasp. Twice in the past half hour, Hikawa had ordered a Shijima Follower into the room just so he could kill him.

"Commander! Commander!"

Mousse's attention was drawn by the sound of hurried footsteps in the corridor outside. The doors burst open as a demon in grey armor dashed breathlessly in.

"Commander Hikawa sir-"

Hikawa wheeled violently. "_What?"_

The demon gulped, then continued. "There's trouble in the floors below, sir! We're under attack!"

Hikawa clenched his teeth. "By whom?"

"The guards say it's a child, sir! In a yellow dress! She's cutting us down like dominoes! We're being slaughtered, sir!"

Hikawa's eyes blinked, then widened in comprehension. Unable to control his fury, he raised his pendant, sending an electrical spell into the demons metal armor, killing it instantly.

Hikawa knew who was coming for him. And he knew she would probably kill him.

------------

Ranma was surprised. He hadn't really expected much from the Manikins, but he was once again proven wrong. The Manikins seemed to be doing quite well for themselves. New Asakusa was a living, thriving city full of shops, buildings, even what looked like a Church. Ranma even heard talk of a Manikin Holy Land, Mifunashiro, in the center of New Asakusa.

Hundreds of brown-robed Manikins went about doing their daily business. Some recognized Ranma and Akane from the Ginza Underpass.

Akane had gone out and found Kasumi and Dr. Tofu and bought them to Nabiki. As the two reunited sisters caught up, Ranma and Ranko stood to the side.

Ranko watched Ranma out of the corner of her eye. He had been staring at Akane for the past five minutes. Ranko turned her head toward Ranma. "Did you really decide to come here so Akane could see Kasumi again?"

Ranma looked rather awkward. "Yeah. I did."

"Hm."

There was more silence between the two. Ranko spoke again, whispering this time. "Do you love her?"

Ranma sputtered in shock. "What?? I-"

Ranko smiled. "It's okay, Ranma. I'm you, you can tell me."

Ranma sighed. "Honestly, Ranko, I don't know. Sometimes I want to hug her, and sometimes I want to kill her. I really don't know."

Ranko gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "I won't say anything."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks."

Folding his arms, he turned his head back to gaze at Akane. Had he kept looking at Ranko, he would have seen her sigh, and turn to look at the ground. Her eyes were downcast.

Kasumi smiled. "Everyone, Tofu and I have some news for you." Grinning, she and Dr. Tofu held up their left hands. A ring glittered on each of their second fingers.

Nabiki yelped. "You finally proposed??"

Tofu grinned sheepishly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Just last night. Being reincarnated as a Manikin seems to have cured me of my Kasumi-fits."

Akane beamed. "Congratulations, you two."

Ranma and Ranko grinned. "It's about time."

Any further conversation was cut off by the Terminal door opening. A Manikin with grey hair entered. He quickly crossed the room, then leaned in and whispered something in Tofu's ear.

Tofu listened carefully, then straightened up. He's just informed me that the Leader of the Manikins has learned of your arrival, and wants to see you. He is waiting in our holy land, Mifunashiro."

The four travelers blinked. "Okay." They started to the door. The grey-haired Manikin held Nabiki back. "He has not asked for you. I am ordered to escort the martial artists, and I can tell by your physique you do not practice the art."

Akane glared at him. "Come on, let her come."

The grey-haired Manikin shook his head. "I have my orders."

Nabiki nodded. "It's okay, guys. I want to stay here and learn more through the Terminals anyway."

Akane nodded slowly. "Alright, Nabiki."

Kasumi headed back to her and Tofu's shared house as Tofu led Ranko, Akane, and Ranma through New Asakusa.

Akane whispered to her two friends "I'm a bit worried about Nabiki."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's using those Terminals too much. You heard her, she's not even sleeping. It just doesn't seem healthy."

Ranko nodded her agreement.

They soon came to a huge, round door, which they entered. The three gaped in awe.

They had entered a huge, cool entrance hall. Blue columns lined the walls, which were carved beautiful, artistic bulges. Spirit wards hung from ropes stretched between the columns. It was a beautiful room.

Futomimi, the psychic Manikin they had met at Kabukicho, was waiting in front of a column. Giving them a small nod and a smile, he fell into line with them.

Futomimi and Tofu flanking them, they approached another large circular door. They stopped before it. The door quietly slid opened, revealing the Leader of the Manikins behind it.

Ranma was struck dumb. The Leader was not a Manikin, like he imagined.

Nabiki was wrong. She wasn't the only human to survive both the Conception and the demons. There was another. He was standing before Ranma. And it was someone he knew quite wel.

"Herb?"

------------

In the Amala Manual Network, Ryoga wandered aimlessly. The Manual Network was a system of mazes, so Ryoga was right at home with his sense of direction.

The walls appeared to be made of gold. Magatsuhi flowed along the passages above him, just out of reach.

Ryoga knew that he had gone crazy. But he wasn't alone. He thought back to just after the Conception. After leaving the hospital a thousand years ago, he saw a survivor running through the streets, screaming 'Good Food, Good Meat, Good God, Let's Eat' at the top of his lungs. They were both crazy.

Ryoga laughed, a low, humorless _ha._ "Good God Let's Eat." He mumbled to himself.

Opening another door, Ryoga stopped.

He had found was he was looking for.

At first glance, it appeared that the room was full of sand. The Magatsuhi flowing through the Manual Network had gathered here, in such a large quantity that it had clotted, and solidified, creating huge piles of red sand. Solid Magatsuhi.

Dropping his umbrella to his side, Ryoga remembered what he had learned. One had to ingest Magatsuhi into their body in order to start a Reason.

Ryoga knew he was one step closer to his Creation.

"Good God Let's Eat" he said again, and began to shovel sand into his mouth.

**------------**

**Brr. I think that was some of the creepiest stuff I've ever written. I think I may have overshadowed the Manikin Leader's Identity with that bit with Ryoga.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Good Kwanza, and all the rest to you all!**


	15. Enemies to Allies

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Happy New Year to you all! And just a reminder, if anyone wants to do fanart of one of my fics, you can go ahead, just send a copy to my email**

----------------

Herb, the man who was once the Prince of the Musk Empire sipped a cup of tea given to him by one of the Manikin Servants. He looked at Ranma, who appeared to be sitting with his girl form and the girl he had seen in Nerima. Futomimi and Tofu stood off to the side, guarding the entrance.

There was a long, understandable silence between Ranma and Herb.

"Ranma Saotome. So you survived."

Ranma nodded quietly.

"And I see you have managed to find a cure."

Again, both Ranma's nodded.

Herb sighed. "I understand there is no love lost between us."

"Darn Right." The three said.

"But, as the world has changed, I believe we should leave the past behind us and continue. I will understand completely if you disagree"

Ranma opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed his mouth.

Ranko, who was sitting between Akane and Ranma, looked to Akane. "What do you think?"

"I think you should settle things and agree. This really isn't the time for this."

Ranko turned her head the other way to face Ranma. "You heard that, right Ranma?"

Ranma's eyes remained locked with Herb's. "Yes, and I don't believe a word of it. How do we know he's not planning to attack us?"

Herb sighed, half exasperated, half amused. "You haven't changed at all. You were just as thickheaded as you were back then."

"I was not!"

"You were so."

"I was not!"

"You were so."

"I was not!"

"You were so."

Tofu, Futomimi, Akane, and Ranko all turned comically their heads left and right as the argument shifted back and forth. Akane stood. "ENOUGH!"

Herb and Ranma stared at her.

Listen you two, this argument could go on forever, but we don't have time for any of this. Now make up, or the mallet comes out!"

Things were very silent. Herb extended his hand to Ranma. Ranma sighed, then reluctantly took it. The two shook hands.

Akane smiled. "Good."

Ranko spoke to relieve the tension. "So, Herbie, are you planning to try and become the Creator?"

Herb sighed. "I am leaving that to my people. Futomimi and Tofu have persuaded me to make the Manikin Government more reliant on the decision of the people, much like the Fairy Kingdom in Nerima Park."

Upon this reminder of an old friend, Akane sighed, wondering if they'd see Pixie again.

----------------

In the Fairy Kingdom, Pixie sneezed.

The fairy in question was staring out of the window in her room. Her Council Appointment Ceremony had ended, and she had managed to break away from the festivities for some peace and quiet.

So here she was, the acorn-shaped Council Badge on her chest, thinking of her old friends.

"Pixie?"

Pixie turned to the door. Her mother had tracked her down. "Come on, honey, you're missing your own party."

Pixie smiled. "Sorry, mom. I just wanted some time alone."

Selina smiled. "I know that look. What's on your mind?"

Pixie sat down on the edge of her squashy bed. "I miss them, mom. The humans I was with. I just wonder if I'll see them again. I wonder if they'll want to see me again, I'm just a weak fairy."

Selina smiled at her daughter. She sat down next to Pixie, looping an arm around her shoulder. "Honey, you'll see them. If they're really your friends, they'll welcome you back. It's just that sometimes, destiny pulls you apart.

"And another thing, you aren't weak. You've always been strong, and you've gotten stronger traveling with those humans. Your father would have been proud of you, and I'm proud of you, sweetie."

Pixie smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks, mom."

----------------

Somewhere in the desert of the Vortex World, Ukyo wiped her brow, soaked with sweat from the heat of Kagutsuchi. Her eight some-odd followers of her Reason of Yosuga walked with her, some carrying canteens of water.

Unable to take it anymore, Ukyo ripped the jacket of her boys uniform off, tossing it to the side to land in the sand. She looked quite a sight, wearing a pair of boots, boy's trousers and a set of bindings hugging her chest.

She reached up and pulled the string from her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders. She panted as the group reached the top of a sand dune. Fishing into her pack, she pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Looking through the lenses, she looked out over the desert. In the distance, she could see Ikebukuro, the old Mantra Building towering over the city.

Despite things, Ukyo grinned. "Almost there, boys."

----------------

Akane and Ranma waited outside of the Manikin Hold Land, Mifunashiro. Herb had called Ranko back to ask her something.

The big circular door opened. Ranko came storming out, fists clenched at her side, breathing heavily.

Akane stared. "What happened?"

Ranko turned, seething. "Guess."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "He asked you to marry him, didn't he?"

"Bingo. I think he still wants revenge for my beating him."

Akane's eye twitched violently. Ranko quickly lunged for her arm as Akane bought out her pervert mallet. "No, no, no, no, no Akane! He'll kill you!"

"He's a pervert! Let me at 'em!"

Ranma just sighed and smacked his forehead with his palm.

----------------

Things were looking grim.

_No, _Hikawa thought. _Grim is too light a word. This is disastrous. This is a catastrophe._

For the past hour, the vein in Hikawa's temple had been growing larger and larger. For the past hour, Hikawa and Mousse had been getting reports every ten minutes about Hinako (for it was indeed her) mowing down the Shijimian Forces.

Each one of these messengers had been beheaded by Hikawa on the spot.

Mousse, meanwhile, had wisely chosen to stay out of his Commander's way. Commander Hikawa had never been so mad before.

As the doors to the chamber were flung open again, Mousse sighed, waiting for the Commander to kill the poor demon.

"Commander Hikawa!!"

Hikawa wheeled. "_What_ is it?"

The demon stuttered. "The woman, sir! She-"

But what the woman was, Mousse never heard.

The demon was immediately incinerated by a burst of flame from behind him.

"Hikawa!"

A silhouette could dimly be seen in the smoke.

Mousse grimaced. "She's here."

----------------

With difficulty, Ranko and Ranma dragged a kicking and screaming Akane back into the Terminal Room. Nabiki looked up from the Terminal. "Something got her mad?"

Ranko nodded. "Yep."

Nabiki spoke up again. "Guys, listen. You need to hear this.

"I've found Ryoga."

This caught Akane's attention. "What? You have?"

Nabiki nodded. "He's still in the Amala Manual Network, and he seems to be doing fine. I've managed to pinpoint his location, and I can send one of you into the Manual Network to see him. It'll only let me do one person."

Akane spoke. "I think I should do it."

"I think you're right." Said Ranma.

Mass face-fault.

Nabiki struggled to her feet. "You two actually agreeing on something?"

Ranma stared. "Of course. She was Ryoga's best friend back before the Conception, and he hates me. I'd only make things worse."

Nabiki nodded. "I know that. But still, you two actually agreeing on something? We should note the date and time!"

**BONK!**

**BONK!**

"Ow," quoth Nabiki.

----------------


	16. Ryoga's Reason

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**I just realized folks: Sixteen Chapters. That makes this officially the longest fic I've ever written. And still more to come! Whew!**

---------------------------

With a thud, Akane toppled out of the warp tunnel that Nabiki sent her down.

She immediately fell to her knees, grabbed her stomach, and puked onto the ground. The Terminal Ride to the Amala Manual Network was very hard on her stomach. She now knew how Ranma felt whenever he used a Terminal.

The Manual Network was a strange place, she noted, looking around. The walls appeared to be made of gold, and looked like they were… rippling? She reached out to touch one. Her hand disappeared into the wall as if it were made of water.

With a small _eep!_ Akane wrenched her hand out of the wall. It came out easily, part of the wall clinging to her hand, then sloshing back like jello. Some of it remained on her hand, clinging, rolling, and balling up like mercury. Akane amused herself with this substance a moment before getting back to finding Ryoga.

The Manual Network was truly a maze. Akane wandered down several dead ends, turned around to find the way she came had blocked itself, and the previous dead end had opened into another tunnel.

_Do you want my help yet?_ Nabiki's voice rang through her head.

Akane jumped. "Nabiki?"

_I'm able to talk to you through this Terminal. I know where Ryoga is, so I can give you instructions on how to get to him._

"_Now she tells me."_ Akane thought to herself.

_I heard that._

"I meant you to."

-------------------------

Shampoo had long stopped counting the Candelabra she and her party had collected.

She pondered this as the curtain rose yet again into the unchanging room that the old man and young woman lived in. How long would this take? Would this be a never-ending cycle of collecting candleholders?

But enough. The woman was speaking.

"Shampoo, you are doing wonderful. You're very nearly halfway done with collecting my Master's Candelabra. I know you must be very confused about everything. But please- collect the remaining Candelabra, and we will answer everything when you arrive here."

As the curtain closed on its occupants, Shampoo turned and started walking. She knew that all wasn't as it seemed. She knew that, in one way or another, the man and woman were lying to her.

_But,_ Shampoo mused to herself,_ it looks like Shampoo will just have to wait and see._

------------------------

The smoke cleared.

Hinako and Hikawa locked gazes from across the room. Mousse quietly edged over to one side, preparing to watch the show.

Eyes locked, the Underage Teacher and the Mastermind began to circle each other, like tigers in a cage.

Hikawa broke the silence. "You've gotten stronger."

"And you haven't."

"Touché. But it matters not. You can't kill me, even if you tried."

As they continued to circle, the tension in the room began to rise. The air crackled with magical energy.

Hinako raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You convinced me that I'd rule with you, then kidnapped me and threw me in a tower. I have every right to kill you."

"Indeed you do. But you lack both the strength and the drive. You know that, had I not deceived you, you would have not joined Shijima. You wouldn't have survived the Conception with out me. You'd be dead."

Hinako hesitated, gasped slightly. It took all of half a second. However, half a second was all Hikawa needed. In that half second, he had swooped across the room to her, a flame-covered hand sweeping toward her face. Hinako dodged backwards the same way she had in the hospital basement, screaming an incantation.

Spikes grew from the floor, rising upward to pierce Hikawa's chest. Hikawa jumped backward, then dashed forward. Using the spikes as stairs, he sprinted upwards, jumped from the top, bringing a summoned spear down the kill his erstwhile ally.

Hinako ducked to the side, summoning a fire spell that melted the metal spear in Hikawa's hands like a stick of butter.

As Hikawa landed, he knew he was going to enjoy killing this child.

_---------------------_

_He's up ahead, Akane._

Akane nodded as the voice of her sister faded from her head. She approached the Golden Door in front of her. It slid open by itself.

The room was dark, lit only by a few dim orbs of light that circled the top of the room. The room was filled ankle-high with red sand. As Akane entered, a familiar voice said "Hello, Akane."

She jumped. Someone was sitting at the corner of the room, on one of the sand piles.

Their eyes were glowing green.

"Did you come looking for me? Or have you come to capture me? Either way, it makes no different. The Ryoga that once wandered the Earth aimlessly is dead.

"Look before you. In front of you is Ryoga, Master of the Amala Network."

A sound like a clap spilt the air. The orbs at the ceiling of the room grew brighter. Akane stumbled back, her arms flying to her face to shield her eyes from the brightness.

When the stars stopped dancing in her eyes, Akane lowered her arms to look at the thing Ryoga had become.

This was not the Ryoga that she once knew. This Ryoga was strange, and different. She realized that Ryoga had become the first to truly establish a Reason.

Ryoga had become what Akane had heard referred to as a Higher Being.

Ryoga's eyes had become a piercing lime green under his bandanna. His fingernails were black, and sharp. However, the most striking feature was his chest. Ryoga had abandoned his shoes and tunic, leaving his chest bare.

Warped, distorted faces grew from Ryoga's torso, their faces frozen in agony. Sharp teeth opened and closed slowly in their mouths. Long, blue veins bulged from his arms, tracing down to his hands.

Ryoga had become a monster.

Akane realized that she was sweating. The sheer power of Ryoga just being there was causing her to perspire. "Ryoga… how did you…"

Ryoga stood. He began to slowly walk around the room, the sand shifting under his bare feet.

"I'm sure that Ranma told you I stopped caring about him. To be quite honest, I've stopped caring about others entirely." He looked Akane in the eyes. "Including you."

Akane gasped.

"Because, Akane, I've discovered my calling. I've discovered my Reason. I expect that Ranma and Nabiki will want to know that. And who knows, perhaps I can make you realize that my Reason is right.

"You see, with my sense of direction, I've always been in isolation, away from people. And even when I'm in cities, and in Nerima, most people don't even notice me. There's me, and there's everyone else."

Akane found the courage to talk. "Ryoga, that's not true. I-"

Ryoga raised his hand and closed his fist. Akane felt her mouth shut of its own volition.

"Let me talk.

"Akane, put yourself in my shoes. Picture yourself in a city. You're surrounded by hundreds of people, all going about their daily lives. They don't care about you, and you don't care about them. That's not a bad thing, or a sad thing either.

"I know this because I've always been alone. I can only be the center of my own little world.

"That's how the world should be. Everyone creates their own world. You can live in peace, away from all the stupid, thoughtless people. That's my Reason: Musubi."

There was silence, much like when Ukyo explained her Reason back in Ikebukuro.

"Don't you think that that's how it should be, Akane? To be in infinite solitude?"

Akane finally managed to make herself speak. "Ryoga… this is madness."

Ryoga's face didn't change. "I should have known that you'd choose Ranma's side. I've done nothing but waste my time."

"Ryoga-"

"This conversation is over." Ryoga raised his arm, his palm flat, facing Akane.

The doors Akane had entered through flung open. Akane felt herself being pulled backwards. She yelled, tried to grab onto the doorframe.

Her fingers slipped through it like the liquid that made up the walls. Akane flew screaming, and was ejected from the Amala Network. She felt herself it the floor of the Terminal Room hard. Ranko was staring down at Akane's face.

"I take it Ryoga's still mad?" She asked.

--------------------------

Hikawa swiped at Hinako with another summoned blade. Hinako bought up her own bade to block it.

The fight between the two was still continuing. The room was in a shambles. Both were beaten and bleeding.

Hikawa smirked. He thrust his arm forward. Dozens of chains burst from his sleeve, wrapping around Hinako's limbs like tendrils. He hoisted her into the air.

Hinako was unperturbed. "Hmm. I see Mousse has taught you the hidden weapons technique as well."

Hikawa sneered, tightening the chains hold. "I told you that you could never beat me. I made you, Hinako. I know all your tricks."

Hinako smiled, despite the crushing weight the chains were inflicting on her arms. "Oh, I wouldn't say _all."_

"Hm?"

"You forget basic science, Hikawa."

Hinako sent a burst of electricity into the chains. Conducted by the metal, the shock traveled down to Hikawa's arm, sending thousands of volts through his body. Screaming in pain, Hikawa withdrew his chains, falling to the ground.

As Hinako fell, Hikawa lashed at her again. Just as the chains made contact, she disappeared in a burst of multicolored butterflies, which then dissolved into the air.

Hikawa quirked an eyebrow. "That _is_ a new trick."

_A minor teleportation spell, courtesy of my new God._

Hikawa clambered to his feet, eye's darting everywhere for a glimpse of Hinako. Much like the classic slasher films of when the world was still human, death could appear from anywhere.

"Aradia, I presume? Judging by the butterflies?"

_Ooh, very good Hikawa. You always were versed with mythology and poems._

Hikawa kept turning around. "It comes from years of study."

_Tell me if you know this one, Hikawa: Said the Spider to the Fly…_

Hikawa felt the hair on the back of his head stand up.

"…How do you wish to die?" Hinako finished from behind Hikawa.

Hikawa spun. Too late.

Hikawa's back arched as he screamed in pain. He stared down, and saw a long sword protruding from his chest.

He felt Hinako's hand on his shoulder, and her a whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. I missed your vital organs."

Hikawa grunted as he felt the blade drive in deeper, saw the tip emerge farther from his front.

"But I did that on purpose. The blade of this sword has been coated with a powerful, slow-acting poison. You will die…"

She drove it in deeper.

"…Very…"

Deeper.

"…Slowly."

With a twist, she wrenched the katana from his back. Hikawa fell to the ground, blood gushing from his mouth.

Mousse dashed forward as Hinako teleported out of the room. He knelt down, screaming for a doctor as his Commander began to die.


	17. The Return of the Demon King

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

---------------------------

Ranko helped Akane to her feet. "What happened?"

"You guys are never gonna believe what's happened to Ryoga! He…"

Nabiki cut Akane off. "Never mind that, sis. Did you see anyone follow you on your way back from seeing Herb?"

"What? No. Why?"

Nabiki looked grim. "I just got word from Dr. Tofu. He says that there's a murderer running around. He carves off Manikin's faces."

Akane shuddered. "No, we didn't meet him, thank God."

Ranko looked around. "Where's Ranma?"

-------------------------

Ranma wandered through one of the building of New Asakusa. He had decided to take a walk to pass the time until Akane got back. He had wanted to explore the city anyway.

Turning a corner, he stopped short. In front of him was a set of stairs.

At the bottom was a Manikin lying in a pool of its own blood.

Gasping, Ranma dashed down the stairs two at a time. He lifted the Manikin's head to check for a pulse.

The Manikin's throat had been slit. However, the much more grotesque feature was the Manikin's face.

Or rather, the lack thereof. The Manikin's face had been carved off.

Suddenly, Ranma felt something cool and sharp gently touch the back of his neck.

The iron smell of blood entered his nostrils.

A soft, cold voice said "Don't turn around. Stand up. Slowly."

Obeying the man's command, Ranma stood. Who was this guy? He hadn't even sensed him coming!

The voice spoke again. "You're no Manikin. You don't wear our robes. Who are you?"

Ranma smirked. "I'm Ranma Saotome. And I-"

_Soul of Ice._

"-Don't-"

_Soul of Ice._

"-Lose!"

Ranma spun, throwing a freezing punch at his attacker. The man disappeared with a blur, reappearing at the top of the stairs.

It was a Manikin. But he was the most bizarre-looking Manikin Ranma had ever seen. He wore sandals, with the usual brown Manikins robe cut so it ended at his knees. He clutched a kunai in his fist. Half of his head had been shaved of its hair, making the left side of his head look swollen. Covering his shoulders and mouth was a scarf.

The scarf was made of Manikin's faces sewn together, chin to forehead.

"Impressive. You're the most powerful being I've met in a while."

The Manikin spun the kunai between his fingers so it pointed at Ranma. "I'll let you live for now. Remember my name: it's Sakahagi, the future ruler of all demons."

Sakahagi leapt up to the ceiling, ripped out the grate of an air duct, and disappeared from sight.

---------------------------

Shampoo stared at the skeletal visage of her newest foe. Not that saying skeletal really distinguished it from the other fiends she'd fought. They all had skulls for faces.

This one was the only female so far, though. She wore red, revealing clothing, the kind a prostitute would wear. She clutched a golden goblet, filled with a thick, red liquid that Shampoo thought may be blood.

Somehow, she reminded Shampoo of Kodachi Kuno.

"So, you are the little girl who has defeated most of my brothers, and taken their Candelabra. And now, you have the tenacity to fight me, the Mother Harlot? I applaud your courage!"

Shampoo wasn't really listening. The Fiends all mostly said the same, arrogant things.

"Look, can Stupid Hooker-Lady wrap it up? Shampoo just want to give Old Wheelchair-Man back candles you stole from him."

The Mother Harlot paused at this, didn't say a word.

Then, she began to howl with laughter, bony jaw bumping up and down, body shaking with glee.

Shampoo was… disturbed. And not just from the fact that the Mother Harlot was laughing like Kodachi Kuno, too. She'd been expecting a lot of reactions, but not _laughing._ "What so funny?"

The Mother Harlot wiped an imaginary tear from her empty eye socket. "Hoho… Oh, you stupid little girl. Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?"

"…What?"

"Do you honestly think we could steal anything from a man like him? Don't you see? We Fiends didn't steal the Candelabra. He _gave_ them to us."

Shampoo's eyes widened. For one split second she let down her guard.

A second later, she dodged a long whistling object. The Mother Harlot had managed to load and fire a bow in that one moment of weakness. "Now, little girl, defeat me! And perhaps the Old Man will tell you the truth. Come!"

-------------------------

Futomimi sat and listened to Akane's story about her sojourn into the Manual Network, and of Ranma's encounter with Sakahagi.

"We already know of Sakahagi. However, news of your friend deeply disturbs me. I've sent for Herb. When he arrives, I shall inform him of Ryoga."

Intrigued, Nabiki asked "But why are you worried about him? Despite the fact that he's gone Bat-Crazy, he's not exactly much of a threat at the moment, is he?"

Futomimi nodded. "True, but if he's ascended to a Higher Being, then he's proved that he can bear a Reason. That'll serve as a flag for demons who agree with his ideals. He'll be gaining followers soon enough.

"What's more, if he's mastered the Network, then he's got all of its information at his disposal. He knows where all the supplies of Magatsuhi are, so all he'll need to fully establish a Reason is to make a sacrifice. We fear he may consider us Manikins as fodder for his sacrifice."

Nabiki and the others nodded, seeing what Futomimi meant.

The door to the Terminal Room swung open. Herb strode in. "What has that fiend Sakahagi done this time?"

Before Futomimi could respond, Herb was met with a large mallet to the side of the head. He slammed into the Terminal wall.

Several jaws dropped. "Akane! What the heck was that for??"

Akane pointed her mallet at Herb. Don't you remember? He tried to make Ranko marry him!" She advanced toward Herb. Ranma and Ranko each grabbed a shoulder, digging their heels into the ground.

"Akane! He's too powerful! He'll kill you!"

"He's a pervert! He has to die!"

"Let him live, Akane! LET HIM LIVE!"

--------------------------

The deserted Mantra Building was deathly quiet. The torches in Gozu-Tennoh's throne room had been extinguished.

Then, the doors slowly swung open, with a long _creeeak._

Ukyo stared up at the remnants of the statue, clad only in her boy's uniform trousers, boots, and her chest bindings. Her unbound hair fell down her back, which still held its battle spatula.

She strode confidently forward, her footsteps echoing in the large room. She climbed the stairs, then clambered up onto what was left of Gozu-Tennoh's statue.

She sat down cross-legged next to the other human in the room. "So, Kuno, why are you here?"

Kuno opened his eyes, his arms still crossed. "Waiting. I expect for the same reason you came here."

Ukyo nodded. "He should arrive any minute now."

As if on cue, the torches in the room burst into flame, illuminating the wall that was once behind Gozu-Tennoh. A large symbol, like a sun, covered the wall.

Suddenly, the symbol lit up, shining light upon the two humans. A voice that Kuno knew very well boomed across the chamber once again. "_**I see that you two have answered my call. I applaud you."**_

Kuno bowed his head. "Great Gozu-Tennoh. I thought you dead."

Ukyo bowed with him. "Gozu-Tennoh… why did you call us here?'

"_**Before I died, I proclaimed that my spirit would live on. I would find someone to carry on my kingdom. You two have the most potential. Woman, why do you bear such anger?"**_

Ukyo sighed. "It's because I'm so weak, and powerless. I want to make a Reason, but I don't know how to start. I'm just so useless."

"_**Ever since I fell into Nihilo's trap, my spirit has been drifting. But not for one minute did I forget the rage I felt on that day.**_

Ukyo bowed her head. "I only want to create a world where we strong can live in peace. But at this rate, my Reason will only be lost."

Kuno stared at the ground. "I've merely been drifting. I have nowhere to go."

"_**I once strove to protect the world from those who worship the Silience. But what I should have done was create a kingdom ruled by power. If I'd been a human, I could have made a Reason, and the outcome may have been different."**_

Ukyo raised her head, realizing what Gozu-Tennoh was getting at. "So… you can help to give me power…"

Gozu-Tennoh finished. "_**…Because your Reason and my Kingdom are one and the same. You two can carry on my legacy. **_

"_**I shall entrust you with my last remaining strength. Humans, accept my power!"**_

Ukyo and Kuno stood as the sun engraving began to shine until it almost equaled that of the Kagutsuchi. And yet, Ukyo and Kuno could not tear their eyes from it. As the shine continued to build, the two could only cry out as their bodies were flooded with Magatsuhi, and they felt the change overtake them.


	18. Leaving

**Obligatory Disclaimer (Do you even read this anyway?): I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The sand had been crunching under Ranma's feet for… actually, he had no idea how long. Everyone's watch had stopped in the Conception.

Ranma reached up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. That was another thing he hated about the Vortex World. What with the Kagutsuchi being blue, hot days were even hotter than before. Of course, the Kagutsuhi being in the middle of a smaller world didn't really help either.

"Pant… Pant… Hey Akane, remind me again why we're hiking to Ikebukuro instead of just taking the Terminal?"

Akane stared over her shoulder. "Don't you remember, Ranma?"

_-----------------------------_

_Flashback, omg_

------------------------

As Ranma and Ranko dragged Akane away from Herb's unconscious body, Nabiki snapped her head from- where else would it be- the Terminal.

"Guys, I just sensed a _huge_ outpour of energy on the Terminal."

"Where is it?"

"Well, that's the strange thing: it's coming from Ikebukuro. That's the last place I'd have expected any energy to be coming from, after what the Hellfire System did to it."

Ranma was getting used to Nabiki's newsflashes. "And you want us to head down there and check it out?"

Akane nodded, agreeing with Ranma. "Fire up the Terminal."

At this, Nabiki looked rather awkward. "Yeah, about that. I don't think we'll be able to use the Terminal System much anymore."

Mass Face-Fault.

Ranko sputtered "Nabiki, ever since you found those things you haven't been able to pry yourself off them! Why don't you want us to use them now?"

"With Ryoga setting up his operations in the Amala Manual Network, he could probably control our destinations. I'm still able to learn information, but that's it. You'll have to hoof it to Ikebukuro."

Ranma sighed. "And just when I was getting used to using those things."

_-----------------------------_

_End Flashback_

----------------------------------

"Oh yeah," Ranma muttered.

Ranko, who was lagging behind, happened to look up then. She saw Ranma and Akane talking with each other. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she had a good idea. She sighed, depressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mousse fidgeted nervously. Several of Nihilo's top doctors had been operating on Commander Hikawa for hours now. From what Mousse could figure out, Hikawa was still alive, but things still weren't looking good.

Mousse shook his head in anger. Shijima, once the top candidate for being the Reason that reshaped the world, was now in the underdog. Already, word had spread of Commander Hikawa's injuries, and many Nihilo demons had deserted. Mousse had heard rumors of another Reason being established in Ikebukuro. Many of the strength-obsessed demons had already fled there.

Suddenly, the doors to the operating room opened. Very dramatically, like a cheap soap opera, the demon surgeon exited the room.

Mousse looked up. "How bad is it, doctor?"

The demon shook his head. "It's very bad."

Yes, Mousse thought, this was _just_ like a cheap soap opera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the umpteenth time, Shampoo tossed a Candelabrum to the Veiled Woman.

"Shampoo, you amaze me. You have defeated the Mother Harlot, one of the most powerful of the Fiends. You only have one more Candelabrum to find. My master has given me permission to answer a question. Do you have anything to ask me?"

Shampoo nodded. "Yes. When Shampoo fought stupid-hooker-lady, she told Shampoo that wheelchair-man gave her Candelabra. Is Veiled-Lady lying to Shampoo?"

There was a long, surprised silence from the woman. Shampoo could imagine her eyes widening under her veil.

"…Yes, Shampoo, I'm afraid we have deceived you. The Candelabra were not stolen. My master gave them to those he deemed worthy."

Shampoo was not surprised at all. "Why?"

"…You see Shampoo, the forces of Light and Darkness have fought endlessly over time. Their battle has affected every living thing. Demons and Humans are no exception; they are simply cogwheels in the infernal machine called war.

"However, down here in the Amala Labyrinth, we have been untouched by that war, and have been able to contemplate it. We have realized what the ultimate evil in this universe is: Creation.

"Yes, that's right, the Recreation of the World is, we believe, the most evil of evils. Each time a world has been created, the Creator shapes it to his own leisure's and needs. The Fiends were given Candelabra in order to prepare to combat that evil.

"we then began to seek out Champions to fight them, hoping that someday, we would find someone strong enough to lead our troops into the battle against Creation. The Fiends, the Labyrinth, they were all designed to test you."

Shampoo could feel the Old Man's gaze searing into her. The woman continued. "Shampoo… there is still so much to tell you. But you must arrive here, at the Center of the Labyrinth, to learn of it.

"The final Fiend, the Trumpeter, is waiting on the floor above ours. Defeat him, the last Fiend, and you will be granted entrance. I await you, Shampoo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down roughly, Akane turned the map in an effort to try and make some sense out of it.

After walking most of the day, the trio had sat down to rest. The Kagutsuchi was fading to night, so that made the air a bit cooler. Ranma was attempting to make a fire. Ranko was digging through her pack for something.

Akane slumped back off of the log she'd been sitting on. "I give up."

"What's wrong, Akane?"

"With the Vortex World being so strangely shaped, the maps have all been redesigned. I can't understand a bit of this map."

With a whoosh, Ranma finally got the fire going. The three sat around, the fire illuminating the darkness around them. They stared into the flames, lost in thought.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from Ranko's pack. Then a familiar voice spoke faintly "Guys? Guys, can you hear me?"

"Nabiki??"

Ranko dove her hand into her pack and pulled out what looked like a miniature model Terminal. "Nabiki! We hear you!"

Akane stared. "What is that?"

Ranko smiled. "It's a portable Terminal. I picked it up in New Asakusa."

Nabiki's voice spoke out of the tinny speaker. "How's it going, guys? How far have you gotten?"

"We haven't a clue. Akane doesn't know how to read the map."

"Hey!"

Nabiki grinned on her end of the line. "Glad to see you guys are getting along. Hey, listen. I called to tell you something I found out on the Network: there's a Traveling Caravan you might want to look out for."

Ranma leaned in. "A Caravan?"

"Yeah. They're traveling around, just a group of demons. They don't have a Reason. I just wanted to let you know. You might run into them. I think they have survivors."

Akane smiled. "Got it! Thanks, sis!"

As Ranko hung up the phone, Ranma whooped, "This is great! More survivors!"

As Ranma and Akane celebrated, Ranko sighed uneasily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the travelers slept soundly in their sleeping bags. The fire crackled, slowly dying.

Ranma snored loudly. Akane rolled over, mumbling something in her sleep.

Ranko's sleeping bag was empty.

The cover of the sleeping bag was tucked neatly under Ranko's pillow. The dying fire illuminated the note resting on her pillow.

_Dear Ranma,_

_By the time you read, this, I'll probably be long gone. You and Akane are probably wondering where I am. I'm sorry to say that I no longer think I belong with you two._

_If I'd said that last sentence out loud, you'd both start protesting, I know. But I know that I must make you uneasy, Ranma. I used to be a plague that you hated. And that aside, I've been watching you and Akane. You may not know it, but I can tell you two are growing closer. I know you don't want to hear this, but you've been kind of inconsiderate, Ranma. I used to be part of you. You aren't the only one with feelings for Akane._

_Yep, I'm in love with her too. I know it pains you to be around me, Ranma. So I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back. It's just too painful for all parties involved. I hope we can meet again sometime, when things are different._

_-Ranko_


	19. The Lord and Lady

**Obligatory Disclaimer (Do you even read this anyway?): I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Just so you know, this chapter will have my first omake, so take a look.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mousse sat still, facing his Commander. Hikawa had been released from the hospital, with things looking grim.

While the demon surgeons had been able to treat Hikawa's wounds, they had been unable to cure the poison. Hinako had used a very rare poison, the cure to which had been long lost. It was a very valuable poison, because of it's effects. The poison would actually spread through the body of it's victim and cut off the uses of their bodily functions, one by one.

Hikawa's legs no longer responded to his brain's commands anymore.

The doctors had been able to get him what was referred to by demons as a suspender- a machine fastened around Hikawa's shoulders with three long, thin spiderlike legs that extended to the ground. Hikawa's useless legs dangled in the air below him. The machine would respond to his brains commands and walk him to his destination. The whole thing gave Hikawa the appearance of a huge, metal spider.

Hikawa heard the hissing of the machine as it paced his office. He could feel the toxin working through his system. Already, moving his arms was becoming sluggish, and tiring.

Mousse bowed his head respectfully. "Commander Hikawa, the doctors believe it in your best interest to rest. Do you still believe we should continue to search for Magatsuhi?"

"Yes. Make preparations to move out immediately. I wish to investigate the Amala Temple."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Akane spoke not a word as they walked. Ranko's leaving had shocked them both. They had spent hours earlier combing the desert, shouting Ranko's name, hoping that they would find her soon.

But they never did. Akane could feel part of her wanting to blame Ranma for this, but she couldn't bring herself to. It just didn't seem right.

Ranma was in as deep a depression as Akane. He felt grief in his heart, as if he'd had a sister who'd died. Maybe he did. He felt the note crumbled in his pocket, and thanked the Gods that he'd stuffed it there before Akane could see it. He had a feeling that it just wouldn't help things right now.

As the two passed the ridge that led to Ikebukuro, they stopped.

Ikebukuro actually looked like a real town again, the way it did before the Hellfire System had destroyed all demon life. The streets were crowded with ex-Mantra demons, and things that Ranma would have sworn were angels if not for the leathery, black wings and the horn protruding from their foreheads.

Akane and Ranma waded their way through the crowd. They caught bits of broken conversations between groups of demons.

"-the next Creation-"

"-great to be back in town-"

"-Yosuga-"

"-the Lady and Lord-"

As the two approached the towering Mantra Building, a pair of demons approached them. "Ranma Saotome? Akane Tendo?"

Ranma tensed. Akane gripped the handle of her mallet. "Yes. What?"

"The Lord and Lady of our Reason of Yosuga wish to see you. You will come with us."

Flanking them, the demons led the two into the Mantra Building.

Things were quite different in the Mantra Building. The torches that lined the walls now burned blue flames, and the the air was cold. Akane could see her breath in front of her.

The demons led them into a nauseatingly fast elevator, then up a set of stairs and onto the roof of the edifice. The wind blew very strongly, threatening to throw them off the tower.

The demons stopped and sat at the base of a huge flight of stairs. Ranma and Akane continued up. A great pair of doors stood before them. The air smelled of oil.

The doors swung open as they approached, bading them entrance. They walked into a huge room, their footsteps echoing.

All of a sudden, the toches burst into blue flame, allowing them to look upon the rulers of these demons, sitting on a pair of great stone thrones.

In the left was Ukyo.

In the right, Kuno.

Had Akane not seen Ryoga, she wouldn't have known what had happened to the two. But the sight of one Higher Being is quite impressive to behold, let alone two at once.

Both ex-members of what used to be the Nerima Wrecking Crew had changed beyond recognition. At least Ryoga had looked somewhat the same. These two, it actually took a moment to realize who they were.

Of the two, Kuno looked the more human. But that wasn't saying much. His skin had become reflective and silvery, as if he had poured molten metal all over himself. He robes had become a dark green, and a long katana hung at his belt in place of his bokken. A pair of metal wings protruded from his back.

However, Ukyo looked much more hellish. She was only recognizable by her chest bindings and battle spatula on her back. Her skin had become pale, her eyes yellow and catlike. Her hair was as white as snow, and stuck out in spikes.

However, it was her right arm that drew the attention. At first glance, one would think she had a small tree growing from her shoulder. Her arm had taken on the appearance and texture of tree bark, yet it moved with the flexibleness of human flesh. Wooden spikes almost like tree limbs stuck out from it. This wooden appearance continued across her chest and stopped just above her mouth.

Ukyo was no longer human. She had become an abomination.

She stared down at he two former friends. "Ranma, Akane. I see you've heard about our Reason establishment. Have you come to join us?"

Ranma was staring, disbelief stretched across his face. "Ukyo… what…"

Akane was just as shocked. "Ukyo… what happened to you?"

Ukyo smiled and laughed, a high, cold, cruel laugh that sounded nothing like her. "I've seen the light, dear Akane." She and Kuno stood off their thrones and strode down the stairs toward them, nearly in lockstep.

"You see, I've wandered this land in search of clarity, and a reason to carry on my Reason." She chuckled softly and the repeating. "Kuno and I met, and the Great Gozu-Tennoh granted us his power."

Ranma raised his head, though did not meet Ukyo's yellow eyes. "Gozu-Tennoh? I heard he was dead."

Kuno nodded. "He was. But his spirit remained whole. He supplied us with his remaining power, and here we are."

Ukyo continued. "and soon, we shall find a supply of Magatsuhi. Gozu-Tennoh shall descend unto us again, and the path to Creation shall be paved before us."

Akane shook her head. "Ukyo, what happened? Gozu Tennoh was a demon of war. When we last saw you, you talked about making a world of beauty for those who deserve it."

Ukyo nodded. "Indeed. _For those who deserve it._ By proving themselves against each other, the mighty shall be granted paradise, and be able to live in peace. They will earn their paradise, and deserve it."

Ranma was in shock at seeing his old friend like this. "Ukyo… this is madness."

To his surprise, Ukyo smiled. "Madness? Take a look out side. Go on."

Looking back over their shoulders, Ranma and Akane treaded to the doors and pushed them open.

From the top of the tower, you could see a great view of Ikebukuro. The streets were packed with demons, and they all were crowding around the Mantra Building.

Kuno stepped out onto the stairs outside the tower. "As you can see, we already have many followers who worship our Reason, and more are entering Ikebukuro as we speak. Hikawa and his Reason of Shijima and silence was held control over this land, but now it is us: the Reason of Yosuga, Strength, and those who follow it."

Ukyo stepped past the two outside the tower. "It is foolishness to oppose us. You are either with Yosuga or against it." She extended her hand, the one that looked like wood, out to Ranma. "So, Ranma? Are you in or out?"

Ranma stared at her hand for the longest ten seconds of his and Akane's life. Then he clenched his fists and said the last words anyone would have ever expected him to say to Ukyo.

"Rot in Hell."

Ukyo closed her hand and sighed. "I supoose you haven't seen the light yet. But you will. We will see each other again before Yosuga is completed. I shall ask you two again then. In the meantime, think about your options."

She and Kuno stalked back into their throne room. They didn't look back as the doors shut behind them.

"My, my, things certainly are heating up, aren't they?"

Ranma and Akane spun around. The Old Woman in the veil and her young, black-suited charge stood hand-in-hand as they usually did several stairs down. The demons guards at the bottom didn't seem to notice them.

The boy stared at them with those piercing eyes of his, silent as always. The woman spoke again. "My young master has once again given me permission to tell you of events to come. I believe that it would be wise to listen.

"When the Great Tower descends from the Heavens, the time for the Creation shall be nigh. You will see what I mean when the Leaders of 3 Reasons have summoned their God of Creation. Two of these Reasons have already been kicked off the ground.

"One God will be summoned from the far reaches of the Amala Network. Another, when an enemy betrays his own kind. The third, with the sacrifice of another enemy."

Akane sighed at the woman's usual cryptic clues. "Can't you ever say anything more specific? Why doesn't your 'Little Master' actually speak for himself?"

A loud CRACK split the air. A strong wind blew, nearly throwing Ranma and Akane from the tower, yet the woman and the boy seemed fine. The woman's hair blew wildly. She spoke in a deep baritone voice. "**Do not mock my master, human! He can destroy this world by bending his finger if he so wishes!"**

As she said this, for half a second Ranma saw something impossible. The wind blew at just the appropriate angle so it caught the woman's veil. For half a second, Ranma saw under the veil.

The woman had no face.

The boy raised his hand. The wind died. The woman calmed down. "Forgive me, my young master. 'Twas not my place. Humans, continue with your journey. I highly doubt we shall see each other again."

The Old Woman and Young Boy faded away. Ranma and Akane started their long trek down the tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omake**

Ranma was in shock to see his friend like this. "Ukyo... this is madness..."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Madness?"

She got in Ranma's face. **"THIS. IS. YOSUGAAAAA**!!!" She kicked Ranma firmly in the chest. He went soaring off the tower.


	20. Reason Update

**Obligatory Disclaimer (Do you even read this anyway?): I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Mr. Thumbsup here! Since things are moving along a bit in this story, I thought I'd give my loyal readers the stats on the current standings on the Reasons to help you keep track of things, refresh your memory. I'll probably doing another one of these later on. So let's get started!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reason: **Shijima

**Leader(s): **Hikawa and Mousse

**Reason Base: **Silence

Hikawa's the one that set the Apocalyptic Ball rolling. With Hinako's help, he used an ancient rite to invoke the Conception, making the world as it is currently. After betraying Hinako, Mousse took her place at Hikawa's right hand. Hikawa is currently crippled and dying as a result of an attack by Hinako. They are currently heading out to the Amala Temple in search of Magatsuhi.

Their Reason, Shijima, is based around a world of Silence. In this world, its inhabitants serve the earth, and in turn are granted repose. There is no 'self' whatsoever, everyone is just a cog in the machine that is the universe. This Reason mostly attracts the wiser demons and sorcerers.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reason: **Musubi

**Leader(s): **Ryoga

**Reason Base: **Solitude

Ryoga was the first to ascend to Higher Being Status. After being locked up in Kabukicho Prison for three days, he found a Terminal and escaped into the Amala Manual Network. Akane found him later after ingesting Magatsuhi. He is currently in control of the Amala Network, and is watching for Ranma and Akane.

Ryoga's world is a stark contrast to Shijima. While Shijima is based around all being one, Musubi extols the virtues of being alone. In this world, one can (and must) live alone and have no interaction with other people. One can essentially create their own little universe and shape it to their liking. This reason attracts the older demons and the drifters and stragglers.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reason: **Yosuga

**Leader(s):** Kuno and Ukyo

**Reason Base: **Strength

After traveling the land seeking Magatsuhi for some time, Ukyo met Kuno, who had recently said goodbye to Pixie. They then communicated with the spirit of Gozu-Tennoh, the late leader of the Mantra, and received power from him. Making their base in the Mantra Building, the two have a high percentage of demons aiding their cause.

Yosuga thrives on pure Darwinian Logic: Survival of the Fittest. The strong are given paradise, while the weak are crushed underfoot. Sadly, Ukyo does not see the irony in her actions: she knew she was one of the weakest of the NWC, so she wished to create the world where she could be safe. While it sounds good on paper, the only way Ukyo would be given the paradise that she herself created would be if she were indeed the strongest, and would have to prove her might day after day for all of eternity. Yosuga attracts ex-Mantra demons and power-hungry Fallen Angels.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reason: **Freedom

**Leader(s): **Ranma, Akane, and Hinako; Ranko has left

**Reason Base: **Freedom

While Hinako was imprisoned by Hikawa, she made deals with the Goddess Aradia to help create a world of Freedom. Hinako has currently gone into hiding with Aradia while Ranma and Akane walk the land, her whereabouts unknown. While Aradia is indeed a God, she cannot fully assist them unless they become the Creators.

Basically, the Reason name tells it like it is: a free world where one can seek their own fortunes. Essentially, the way the old world (our world) was meant to be when it was created long ago, before it spiraled from Freedom to Laziness.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reason: **---

**Leader(s): **Shampoo, the Old Man

**Reason Base: **---

While technically not a Reason, it can still be included. The Old Man has recruited Shampoo to retrieve his enchanted Candelabra, which he claims were stolen by Fiends. However, one of the Fiends informed Shampoo that he gave them the Candelabra. His aide claims that everything will be explained to Shampoo when she arrives to his quarters in the Labyrinth of Amala. On a separate note, the Old Man bears a striking resemblance to the Young Boy, who has spoke to Ranma and Akane on occasion. They look as if they could be grandfather and grandson.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's all for now! Next chapter coming soon!**


	21. Caravan Confessions

**Obligatory Disclaimer (Do you even read this anyway?): I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Just so you know, it's going to be taking a bit longer now to release new chapters. My grades are slipping, so my computer time has been halved, and midterms are coming up… oi.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herb sat quietly, his legs crossed beneath him. He sat crouched on a large rock, in the center of Mifunashiro, the Manikins Holy Land. Mifunashiro was dug into a long network of tunnels crisscrossing under New Asakusa. In the center was a large boulder that Herb used for meditating, in a deep cavern rich in Magatsuhi.

Herb would often come here when times were stressful. He liked to meditate in this cool cavern, on a rock surrounded on three sides by water. He hadn't been able to meditate much at all before the Conception, on account of the fact that Mint and Lime were constantly groping at his girl side.

Herb's eyes didn't open as he heard the doors to his chamber slide open. Tofu and Futomimi entered in lockstep, bowing respectfully. "Herb, we have been sent to inform you of something."

"What is it?"

"Our messengers have heard rumors all around town. The other Manikins have been talking about Creation. They are beginning to desire their own Reason."

Herb opened his eyes. "Yes, I've been thinking about that myself. Keep me informed. Remember, I'm not as self-centered as I used to be. I worry about the well-being of my fellow Manikins."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, the sand crunched under Ranma's feet as they walked through the desert, leaving Ikebukuro behind them. The Kagutsuchi began to grow the red of evening above them.

Akane was silent. Normally, she would have clobbered Ranma for some much as mentioning 'the cute fiancee'.

But that was an old world. Things were different now. Deep inside, she had always known that Ranma considered Ukyo nothing more than his best friend. And now that friend was gone, replaced with a pestilence in human form. Well, roughly human anyway. Ranko's leaving them probably didn't make it any better.

Suddenly Ranma stopped. He held up a hand. "Stop."

"What?"

"Listen." Akane listened.

She could hear something, very faint. It was a mix of various noises. The familiar crackle of flames. The occasional whinny of horses. Voices in conversation.

Ranma dashed forward up the next sand dune. Akane ran after him. At the top of the sand dune, they stopped.

In a deep valley of sand below them, a large circle of old wagons sat with their wheels in the sand. A small stockade held fourteen horned horses. In the center of the circle were several campfires. There were demons sitting around the campfires, making the whole thing look like some strange episode of _The X-Files._ Something like _Aliens_ meets the Oregon Trail.

Akane felt a smile spread across her face. "The caravan."

Ranma turned his head. "What?"

"It must be the caravan that Nabiki told us about! She said there might be humans! Come on!"

She took off down the hill, Ranma running behind her.

They called, waving their arms to get their attention. A small white demon sitting on one of the wagons turned his head. They saw him turn and yell to someone in the wagon.

Most of the activity in the camp ceased, Ranma and Akane reached the bottom of the hill. A pair of demons came running to meet them. "Are you human?"

Akane nodded breathlessly. "Yes!"

"Come with us."

The two martial artists followed the demons back to the wagons. The scene did indeed look strange. Demons, and a few humans, sitting around fires, exchanging talk. Some cooked food over the fires.

The small white demon came running over to them as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him, a huge, cute smile on his face. He really _was _quite small, he barely came up to Ranma's knee.

"Humans, hee ho! I love humans! We hardly ever get humans around here!"

Akane's eyes grew huge and sparkly. "HE'S… SO… CUTE!" She bent down and grabbed the little demons like it was a stuffed toy. The little frost demon struggled to get out of her grasp. "Let go of me, hee ho!"

Ranma would have helped, but couldn't as he was too busy roaring with laughter.

Eventually, a grey-skinned demoness in a green dress wrenched the demon from her grasp. "Alright, that's enough."

Akane blushed. "I… I'm so sorry."

The little demon laughed. "No problem, pretty lady, hee ho! My name's Jack Frost, and this lady here's Sarasvati!"

Akane blushed again. "Why thank you."

Sarasvati bowed. "Don't worry about him, he's always jolly like that. You are welcome here. You may stay as long as you like."

As Ranma and Akane bowed back, a familiar voice reached Ranma's ears. "I should have known you'd survive the Conception, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma froze at the voice he expected to never hear again. Slowly, he turned his head and stared at a familiar feminine face. She was a woman with short white hair, and a pair of wings tucked behind her

Akane gulped. "Kiima?"

Kiima nodded. "You seem surprised to see me. Not that I blame you. Most of the Phoenix people were wiped out, powerful as we were."

Akane could almost hear the gears turning in Ranma's head. "But… if you're here… then that mean that-"

"You deduce correctly, Ranma Saotome. I'm impressed that you survived."

The veins in Ranma's neck expanded slightly as he heard the voice of the one person to ever match him in strength. "I'd really hoped I wouldn't have to meet you again, Saffron."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Amala Temple, there was darkness, as there had been for many years.

With a loud creak, the doors were pushed to their sides, casting an expanding line of light into the room.

_Click-Click-Click. Click-Click-Click. Click-Click-Click._

Hikawa's spiderlike walker machine moved him into the chamber. He slowly moved his head from side to side, looking for anything peculiar. Mousse treaded behind him, with an Oni demon bringing up the rear.

Hikawa was pushing his troops to find Magatsuhi quickly. Not just to fully start his Reason, but for another purpose: the poison that Hinako had given him was slowly removing his control of his body. He could already no longer move four of his fingers.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

The Oni jumped, searching around for the voice. Mousse allowed some of his scythes to dangle next to his fingers.

Suddenly, the room lit up with light. A pair of torches on each wall burst alight.

A great pool of liquid Magatsuhi sat before them. On a circular platform in the center sat a young man. He had faces stretching out of his chest, and his eyes glowed purple. Behind him, a hooded figure in a cloak sat with its head bowed. Several more in hoods lined the wall behind it.

Hikawa quirked his head. "You must be the Ryoga fellow I've heard so much about. I see you too have ascended to Higher Being Status."

Ryoga grinned toothily, showing his fangs, which had elongated to sharp canines. "Right. And you must be Hikawa. You're a lot weaker-looking than I've heard."

The Oni growled. "How dare you insult Commander Hikawa!" The Oni flung his spear at the Higher Being in hopes of injuring him. In one smooth motion, Ryoga caught the spear, twirled it around in his hand, and flung it back. The spear impaled the Oni through the chest and continued to embed itself in the wall behind it.

The hooded figure flinched.

Hikawa did not blink. "A Higher Being indeed. Do you claim this Magatsuhi for your own?"

Ryoga nodded. "I do. And as you may see, I even already have my sacrifice." He gestured above him.

Hikawa glanced at the familiar figure dangling above the Magatsuhi Pool in chains. "I see. So why do you not kill her and be done with it?"

"I'm just waiting for the right time. Do you wish to try and kill me? If you do, I shall kill you here and now."

Hikawa shook his head. "No need. As you said, I'm in no condition to fight you. We shall look elsewhere. Come, Mousse."

Hikawa _click_ed his way to the exit. Mousse regarded Ryoga silently as he followed.

The hooded figure stared up at the figure dangling above the pool. It quickly averted its eyes and looked down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an eerily familiar scene, Akane and Kiima watched as Ranma and Saffron stared at each other over one of the fires. It was all Ranma could do to restrain himself from leaping at the Leader of the Phoenix People right there and then.

Saffron looked a bit different from the way he had looked when Ranma fought him. He looked like a teenager, and actually didn't look a day over fifteen, three years younger than Ranma. Akane supposed it had something to do with the Phoenix eggs.

Saffron eventually broke the silence. "You have every right to want to kill me."

"Darn right."

Akane face-faulted.

"I'm not the person I used to be."

"So you say."

"And so says Kiima. But I really am different. Please believe me, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma laughed, a single humorless _Ha. _Why should I believe anything you say? You tried to kill me, Akane, and everyone I knew."

"That was because of my upbringing. When I was younger I was spoiled, and never had to do any honest work. But when I was resurrected by the eggs, Kiima made sure I was raised better than before."

Kiima nodded. "Indeed I did."

Ranma glared. Saffron continued. "I truly regret what I did. I hope you can find a way to forgive me, both you and Miss Akane Tendo."

"Not a chance." Akane smacked Ranma upside the head. "Ranma! Can't you see he's serious?"

"I do not expect for you to be able to forgive me immediately. I shall let you sleep on it. I shall ask you again tomorrow." With that, Saffron stood and walked into the darkness toward one of the wagons.

Kiima stood as well. "It's getting late. You two should get to bed soon. Good night." She followed Saffron toward the wagon.

Ranma and Akane remained seated on their log, staring into the flames. Akane spoke softly. "I think he's telling the truth. You ought to at least give him a chance."

"You didn't fight him. You don't know him like I do."

Akane sighed and stared into the fire.

"…Ranma?"

"Hmm?"

Can ask you something?"

"You just did."

Akane giggled softly. "You know what I mean."

Ranma smiled. "Ask away."

"Why do you save me?"

Ranma turned to look at her. "What?"

"I know that you and I don't… didn't get along very well. We fought all the time. So why do you always save my life?"

"Because you life's in danger. It's the right thing to do."

"But really. What's the real reason you rescue me?"

Ranma sighed and stared at the fire. "I… I really don't know. I… I'm just always afraid you'll be hurt, and… I just don't think I could forgive myself if you were."

Akane smiled. "Thanks."

Ranma stretched an arm out and around Akane's shoulders. Akane didn't resist and rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for a while, in front of the dying fire, watching the lights above them in the other regions twinkle like stars.


	22. Threat

**Obligatory Disclaimer (Do you even read this anyway?): I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Guess what, folks? I'm back! My grades are currently bordering on failing, but either way, I'm passing again, so here's the new chapter! Just so you know, my grades could very well fail again at any time, so just a warning.**

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

The wagons creaked their way over the sand. Some walked alongside the wagons, most rode inside.

With a _whoosh _of air, Saffron alighted on the back of his wagon. He folded his wings and approached Sarasvati, who was driving the wagon. "There's a large sand dune about a mile ahead that looks too steep for the horses to climb. We'll have to go around."

Sarasvati nodded her thanks, keeping her eyes on the desert before them. With a whistle, she waved over to the wagon nearest them and began to turn. The other wagons followed suit.

Saffron sat with his legs crossed and his back to the wall, trying to ignore Ranma attempting to burn holes in him with his eyes.

Ranma turned to look at Sarasvati. "Aren't you supposed to say... I dunno, 'yes sir', or something like that?"

Sarasvati turned her head to look at him, confusion clear on her face. "Why would I? Saffron's not our leader."

Saffron spoke quietly. "She's right, you know. I told you, I'm different then the way I was back then."

Kiima, who has been lurking at the back of the wagon, spoke up. "I made sure of that after Lord Saffron was resurrected. I made sure he was bought up right this time."

Ranma growled and didn't look at her. "Why do you still call him 'Lord' Saffron, then?"

Saffron turned to look at his bodyguard, the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "I'd been wondering the same thing too, Kiima. Why is that?"

Kiima shrugged. "Call it force of habit. Either way, I was assigned to protect you, Lord Saffron. You know I'd take my life for you, and I am willing to do so until I breath my last."

This time, Saffron didn't try to hide the smile that played across his face. Ranma stared. This was the first time he'd ever seen Saffron smile in humor instead of malice. It actually made him look a lot nicer.

Naturally, this did not go unnoticed by the phoenix in question, who then did something that just about put Ranma into a coma.

Saffron laughed.

There was a loud **WHAM** as the martial artist hit the floor, face-first, in a dead faint.

Saffron looked around. "What?"

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

The round door slid shut behind Shampoo as she entered the room.

Shampoo has traversed the final floor of the Labyrinth of Amala. Her paltry team was mostly gone, either dead or deserted. Only a small few had remained by her side, loyal to the end. And now, Shampoo was just one Candelabrum away from being allowed into the Old Man's quarters.

A voice, deep and oily, spoke through the darkness. "I've been waiting for you."

The room filled with light. There were no bulbs, torches, or anything. Now that Shampoo thought about it, the entire Labyrinth had been like that, just filled with spontaneous light.

A figure sat cross-legged across from her, arms crossed, blocking the only way through. "I applaud your strength to get to me, the Trumpeter, the last and greatest of the Fiends. You have my congratulations."

The Trumpeter, like the other fiends, had a skull for a face. He wore, clean, pure white robes of silk hanging down to his feet. A soft pair of wings sat folded on his back. A small iron cap sat upon his skinless head, a tiny pair of wings sprouting from each side. Beside him, a long trumpet sat on the floor by its bell (the fat end).

Shampoo pulled out her bonbori. "Shampoo no have time for this. Give Shampoo Candelabrum or horn-man die."

The Trumpeter cackled, his naked jaw clacking loudly. "Do you really think it would be that easy? That I would just give you the Candelabrum of Divinity and send you on your merry way? Of course not."

He stood, clutching his trumpet, wings spread wide. "Defeat me, and you shall be given the ultimate privilege of being allowed into our master's quarters."

Shampoo tightened her grip. "Fine, then. At least know that Shampoo will not hold back."

The Trumpeter raised his trumpet to his lips. "Against such a worthy adversary, neither will I, my friend. Neither will I."

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Akane walked alongside the caravan, with several other refugees walking with her. Some did it for exercise, some did it to talk to those getting exercise. Akane was of the former. Conception or no Conception, she still had to practice for the art.

Akane stopped.

There was that noise again. For the past fifteen minutes, she had been hearing this strange humming noise every few minutes.

She shook her head. _It must be my imagination, _she thought.

"**Hey! Are you deaf or something?!"**

Akane nearly jumped out of her sandals. There was a voice coming from her backpack. And it was Ryoga's voice.

**"Pick up the darn phone! Pick up the darn phone!"**

Akane unzipped her bag, remembering the portable Terminal Receiver that she and Ranko had gotten in Asakusa. She pulled the tiny cylinder out of her bag. "Ryoga? Is that you?"

"**Finally, took you long enough!"**

Akane's eyes narrowed. "I'm honored that the great Higher Being Ryoga has decided that we humble non-freaks are worth speaking to."

**"Yeah, yeah, just keep sweet-talking me, sweetheart."**

Akane's teeth ground audibly over the line. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up on you right now."

**"Sure. In fact, I'll give you several."**

Akane listened closely over the line. Then her eyes suddenly widened in shock, the smallest of gasps escaping her mouth.

She dropped her pack and ran toward Saffron's wagon, screaming Ranma's name.

Kiima offered her a hand and hoisted into the wagon. Akane was panting for breath. "Saffron! Turn this wagon train to the nearest town! We need to get to a Terminal!"

Ranma put two hands up. "Akane, calm down. What's the rush?"

Akane took a deep breath. "Ryoga- _pant-_ just called me on that portable Terminal. He told me- _pant-_ that he wants to talk to us. He wants us to see his Reason finalized. He says he's got his sacrifice, and that it's someone we know. He wants us to go to a Terminal or she'll die."

Ranma blinked. Then he turned to Sarasvati. "Get us to a Terminal. Now."

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Ukyo quietly tapped her woodlike fingers on the arm of her throne. she glanced over at Kuno, who was staring down at the spectacle at the bottom of the stairs. A Manikin kneeled before them, flanked by a pair of guards.

"Forgive us, our Lady and Lord, but this Manikin barged into the tower and demanded an audience with the two of you."

Ukyo cocked an eyebrow, as if considering. "Eh. We have nothing better to listen to. Send him forward."

The Manikin stood, roughly shaking the guard's hands off his shoulders. He strode forward, up the steps. He was quite an oddly-dressed Manikin. He wore a scarf that, upon closer inspection, turned out to be sewn from Manikin faces. The left side of his head had been shaved of hair, while the other side grew down to his shoulders, tied in a messy ponytail. A kunai was held in his hand.

"My Lord, my Lady. My name is Sakahagi. I come from New Asakusa."

"Are you a killer?" Kuno interrupted, shiny hand on his chin. "You are covered in blood, and that kunai..."

Sakahagi nodded. "Yes, my lieges. I have slain many a fellow Manikin. I come not only to join your Reason, but to bring a gift."

Ukyo blinked. This was quite unexpected. "A... gift?"

"Indeed, milady. I understand that you, like the other Reasons, are searching for Magatsuhi. What if I were to tell you that there are untold volumes of Magatsuhi, buried deep below New Asakusa?"

Kuno smiled. "Guards, get our fine guest a chair. Tell us more, Mister Sakahagi."

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

With a usual flash, Akane and Ranma appeared from the Terminal, Ranma looking as queasy as usual.

When Saffron had dropped them off at the Shinjuku Terminal, Ryoga's voice had come over it, telling them to touch it, and he would transport them to where he was, the Amala Temple.

Ranma's sickness evaporated as they stepped outside of the Terminal room. "Wow." That was all one could say about it.

They were standing in a deep valley, huge stone walls rising around them. In the center of theis valley were three huge pyramids, nearly identical to the ones that had been at Giza. However, these pyramids had not been built from stone. The left, a huge pyramid built from obsidian. To the right, one made of pure ruby. And in the center, a pyramid shining with the brilliance of the gold from whence it came.

However, the next sight to behold their eyes made this seem paltry by comparision. Slowly rotating not ten feet above the center of this courtyard was a fourth pyramid that seemed to be made from all three materials. One side was obsidian, one ruby, and one gold.

"**Ah, at last. You arrive."** Ryoga's voice boomed across the courtyard.

A great rumbling split the air as the pyramid stopped rotating. Then it slowly floated it's way downward, balancing perfectly on its tip. A great pair of doors shone on the golden side, facing Ranma and Akane.

Akane quietly whispered to herself. "It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright. Ranma, do you think we'll be alright?"

Ranma shook his head. "I don't think so, 'kane. I don't see anything good happening to us."

"So sayeth Swami Saotome."

**"Well? Come in."**

With a gulp, Akane stepped forward and pushed on the doors.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

**I'm gonna end this chapter here. I originally planned to have the next chapter's main content here, but I decided I was getting over my usual average, and besides, it's 10:45 pm right now. Sorry that this took so long!**


	23. Io

**Obligatory Disclaimer (Do you even read this anyway?): I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Warning: This chapter contains torture, and a brief reference to tentacle hentai. Proceed with caution. On a spearate note, this is the longest chaapter I've ever written! Yay!**

**1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1**

Ryoga grinned like something straight out of hell as Ranma and Akane entered the great chamber. He had not moved from his spot on the rock in the Magatsuhi pool since Hikawa's visit. The hooded figures lining the walls and the one behind Ryoga did not move. Perhaps they just wished to be quiet. Perhaps they just didn't care.

"Welcome to my little world, Akane. Ranma, I believe this is your first time seeing me like this."

Ranma nodded stiffly. "Yeah. Nice... um... heads."

Ryoga gestured to the faces sticking out from his chest. "You refer to these? Just a little side effect of the Magatsuhi."

"Did the insanity come with that, too?"

Ryoga waved his hand lazily. "Let's dispense with the name-calling, please. Sticks and Stones, and all that. Besides, I hear I'm not the only one like this. The Amala Network tells me that Kuno and Ukyo have chucked out their humanity as well. Was it painful Ranma? To find that, to your best childhood friend, you're nothing but garbage now?"

Ranma's fingernails dug into his palm as he clenched his fist. "Say that again, you self-absorbed freak."

Akane grabbed his arm. "Ranma, no. He's doing this on purpose. He's trying to get inside your mind."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "'Freak', did you call me? For a hero, you're quite a hypocrite."

This caught Ranma off guard. "What do you mean?"

"When the world was different, humankind rejected what was different from them. The same is quite true for demonkind, as well. Even when Kuno, Ukyo, and I were still human, demons outnumber us, and still do, by the thousands. _We_ called _them_ freaks. Now, the wisdom of Magatsuhi has taught me quite the opposite."

He raised his arms above his head, symbolizing everything in the world. "Question: When do freaks become normal? Answer: when the freaks become the majority. There's even less of what was already a handful of humans now. Kuno, Ukyo, and I have moved with the world. And you humans are being left behind, never to experience the joy of solitude that is Musubi."

The figures in cloaks muttered "Amen" in unison.

Ryoga stared Ranma in the eye, his purple pupils shining from the light of the Magatsuhi. "Ukyo's left you behind. Friendship does not matter, only power. Kuno has left you behind. There is no place for rivalries in either of our worlds. Hinako's left you behind. She's off cowering with her worthless God. I've left you behind. The love I once had for Akane serves me no purpose. And now, Ranma, you've even left yourself behind."

A confused blink from Ranma. A confused blink from Akane. "...What?"

Ryoga raised his hand, clenched his fist.Behind him, the one cloaked follower that did not lean to the wall rose. It's cloak flew from it, fleeing to Ryoga's hand, allowing a pair of deep blue eyes to stare at Ranma.

It was Ranko.

"...R...Ranko??"

Ranko had a sad look in her eyes that would have broken the heart of the most powerful man. "I had to find a place to go. I was alone. I guess I just automatically came to Ryoga, his Reason just called to me, I suppose."

"But Ranko..."

"I didn't want you to have to see me like this. But I've already committed to Musubi. I can't go anywhere else now. I'm sorry, I really am."

Ryoga laughed cruelly, a laugh that would have never come from his mouth in the old world. "Why should you feel sorry for these human scum, dear Ranko? They're not even smart enough to stay with their teacher's God Aradia. Can you honestly tell me you want to go back to them."

Ranko's mouth hesitated, then whispered "...No."

But her eyes said _yes._

Ryoga stood, a rock in the swirling Magatsuhi. "But it honestly doesn't matter. The plans for Musubi are too far in motion for God himself to stop."

Sudeenly Ryoga's demeanor changed. He suddenly took on a huge, bright smile, and spoke with the air of a host of a game show on Prime Time TV. "And those plans will have a chance to go even further... tonight, on _World Makeeeerrrr!!_ Let's meet our Contestant!"

He gestured one clawed hand above him. For the first time, Akane and Ranma noticed a form hanging above the Magatsuhi Pool in chains, a canvas cloth draped over it. The canvas picked up, and blew off the form, revealing the second shock in as many as two minutes.

Nabiki Tendo was hanging there. One of the weakest people physically in what used to be Nerima, hanging over a highly powerful substance that would dissolve her should she be submerged, much like Hikawa had said.

"Our contestant for today; Nabiki Tendo! She enjoys money making, learning through the Amala Network, and once foolishly hoped to be the love of Mousse's life!"

_This_ certainly drove any feelings of shock out of Akane's head. "Wait, what?"

Nabiki shrugged with difficulty due to the chains. "Hey, I used to like the guy. He looked good with those glasses."

Ryoga waved his hand for silence, slipping back into his usual persona. "Indeed she did. And, once the conception occurred, she found a new love: the Amala Network. Don't you two remember? How she was almost obsessed with using the Terminals to learn? Well, knowledge is power, as they say, whoever 'they' are. And your sister Nabs here once that, if knowledge was power, then a God she could be... or summon."

Ranma frowned, annoyance crossing his brow. "What do you mean, Ryoga?"

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, then smiled in comprehension. "You... you mean she never told you? Shame on you Nabiki,"

"What are you talking about? Get to the point already!"

Ryoga gestured at Nabiki. "Through the Amala Network, she learned about all of the huge deposits of Magatsuhi in the Vortex World. The whole time she was with you, she never bothered to tell you about the one here, or the one under New Asakusa, or the one sealed in what's left of the Diet Building, or any of them."

Akane felt more betrayed than she ever had in her life. "Wh... why, Nabiki? We could have stopped Kuno and Ukyo, or Ryoga, we could have saved lives..."

Nabiki shook her head violently. "He's lying! I would never lie to you, Akane! You're my sister!"

Ryoga shook his head and clicked his tongue like a condescending parent. "Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki. I was so hoping that you would tell the truth. Now, I'm going to have to force you to tell them, and you know you didn't like my little truth serum last time, don't you?"

Nabiki's eyes grew wide with horror. "No. No, no, no, please Ryoga, don't make me go through that again!"

"Nabiki!" Ranma and Akane dashed forward. Ryoga turned. "Sodom! Gamorrah!"

Ranma felt a razor-sharp needle pressed against his neck, held by an arm with a orange cloak. Beside him, a green-cloaked monk pressed a similar needle to Akane.

Ryoga girnned that demonic leer. "Meet my personal bodyguards, Sodom and Gamorrah. They're two of the finest demon assassins in the Vortex World. They've never missed a mark."

He glanced at the two monks. "If either of them moves, kill the other one."

The monks nodded together. "Understood, Master Ryoga."

Ryoga turned back to Nabiki. "Nabiki, I'm sorry I have to do this. But you sealed your fate when you didn't tell them the truth."

Nabiki was crying hysterically now, real tears pouring down her face. "Please, Ryoga! Please!"

Ryoga gestured dramatically. "Sorry to keep the show waiting. It's time to scream."

Long, then tendrils of Magatsuhi, barely visible, rose from the pool. One wrapped itself tightly around Nabiki's ankle.

Ranma had never heard a more bloodcurdling scream in his life.

Another curled around her wrist.

Ryoga leered in pleasure. "The Amala Network told me what Hikawa told you in the old Nihilo Headquarters. Once I got Nabiki, I decided to test it out."

Ranma managed to tear his eyes away from Nabiki to steal a look behind Ryoga. He had to see Ranko, know if she was enjoying this...

One look at Ranko told him everything. She was refusing to look at Nabiki's torture, and was staring down at the floor, small drops falling from her eyes. She was mouthing "I'm sorry I'm sorry Oh God I'm so so sorry..."

Ranma tried to get Akane's attention, to let her see Ranko, but Gamorrah tightened his grip, and whispered "Ah-ah-ahh. You rember what Master Ryoga said, don't you?"

Akane managed to look Ranma in the eyes. She nodded ever so slightly. She had seen Ranko too.

More tendrils wrapped around various parts of Nabiki's body, causing more screams from her mouth. Tears flowed freely down her face now.

"Nabiki is currently feeling the pain of a thousand flaming nails sticking into various sections of her body, multiplied tenfold. They wrap around Nabiki, not dissolving her like Hikawa said, but generating a very similar effect without killing her. It's a very effective torture device, plus it gives the interestingly funny added appearance of tentacle hentai."

Mass grimace from Ranma, Akane, and the Musubians.

Another scream from Nabiki was cut short as another tentacle wrapped around her neck. Ryoga sneered sadistically up at her. "There, now you can't scream. Perhaps, since it appears you don't intend to talk for quite a while now, we should see how close this really can get to tentacle hentai..." A tentacle wavered around her mouth.

"I'm sorry! You were right! I'll tell the truth! I lied! I didn't tell them! Just please don't do _that..._"

"There now, was that so hard? Why don't you tell us why you didn't tell them about the Magatsuhi? We're all friends here." The tendrils unwrapped from Nabiki and fell back into the pool with the faintest of plops.

Nabiki was breathing heavily, tears still spilling over her face. "I... knew about... all Magatsuhi Pools. Learned about 'em... over a long... period of time. I really don't know... why..."

Ryoga interrupted "Perhaps because, in the back of that scheming mind of yours, you wanted to become the Creator yourself? "

"Maybe. I just don't know. But even if I did... I would _never_ sacrifice a friend. I wouldn't sacrifice my sister, I wouldn't even sacrifice Ranma!"

"You say that now, dear Nabiki, but power does a lot to a person. Makes him realize a lot. Makes him want to make his enemies watch him sacrifice someone, just because he can."

He turned to Akane and Ranma. "Akane, I want to make it clear that I'm not leaving until someone is sacrificed, and neither are you. I'm going to give you two choices.

"Choice One: You and Ranma go on your merry way after I sacrifice your dear sister.

"Choice Two: You join me and become a follower of Musubi, and I'll let your sister down and sacrifice Ranma instead.

"What's it gonna be, Akane? Sisterly love... or actual love?"

Akane gasped silently. "What... Ryoga, I can't-"

"You'll have to choose one or the other, Akane. You should know I don't care either way. Tick-tock, Akane. Tick-tock."

Tears ran from Akane's eyes and trickled over the needle poking her neck. "Ryoga... this is an impossible choice. You know that. Think about yourself. You would have never made me choose something like this before you became a Higher Being."

The evil smile faded from Ryoga's face for a moment.

But only a moment.

"Judges: _Ehhhhhhh!_ I'm sorry, your answer must be in the form of a question. But thanks for playing!"

Nabiki smiled sadly. "Bye, Guys. It's been fun."

Ryoga snapped his fingers.

Before Ranma or Akane could even blink, there was a **SNAP** of metal. The chains had broken.

Nabiki fell feet first into the Magatsuhi Pool.

The last thing Nabiki Tendo ever knew was her sister's horrified face, staring down at her through a field of red.

And then, peace.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Nabiki body dissolved into small red dots, which quickly dispersed throughout the Magatsuhi Pool. Within seconds, they were gone.

Akane's horrified scream was lost in the sudden rumbling. The Amala Temple shook with the fury of an earthquake. The Magatsuhi Pool was drained within a minute.

Ryoga remained level as ever on his podium, arms crossed. "The God of the Amala Network has seen my sacrifice. She's coming now. Behold: the Coming of the Great Goddess Io!"

The rumbling stopped. A great light appeared, shining throughout the Amala Temple. Every follower of Musubi fell to their knees, foreheads on the floor.

A profile appeared in the light, then color, and then, Io truly appeared.

At first, Ranma though he was looking at a huge goat head. Then he realized that it was a great throne carved from rock and gold, flawlessly carved to look like the head of a male goat. Sitting in a hollow in the top was a woman. She was clad in a pink tunic. Her skin was as black as a moonless night. Long blond hair floated behind her. Blue eyes shined from a mouthless face. Loose chains strung from her wrists to the horns of the goat.

**"I am Io, Goddess of the Amala Network, and the first of the New Gods. Who are thou who has summoned me?"**

Ryoga raised his head, while keeping his knees on his podium. "I am Ryoga, Higher Being and Master of the Amala Network. I have called you to lead the Reason of Musubi."

Io turned to face her summoner. Ryoga averted his eyes. **"Ah. Thou art the one that has summoned me. Tell me, half-mortal, what is your Reason? What is your vision?"**

"I seek a world of Blissful Solitude. Where it's inhabitants can each live on their own, where no one can enslave them, or even see them."

She nodded. **"That is the Reason of Musubi? Very well. Thou art now my Avatar. I shall lead your troops to victory."**

Ryoga rose, turned to Ranma and Akane. "If you two can live that long, meet us at the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Perhaps, if you beg, I'll allow you to live through the Recreation. Everyone else, come!"

The Musubians rose as one. Ryoga tossed Ranko her cloak, which she wrapped around herself. Ryoga and Io lead the Musubians into the darkness of the temple, where another large door opened, spilling light into the chamber.

Ranko took one last look at Ranma and Akane.

Then she turned sadly and walked after Ryoga.


	24. Grief

**Obligatory Disclaimer (Do you even read this anyway?): I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**I wanna take this opportunity to thank all of my readers for helping this fic reach over 13,000 hits! That's a record breaker for my fics! And I'm sorry that it's taking so long for me to put out chapters. I have no excuse.**

**1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1**

There was nothing but total silence, broken only by the persistant _creak-creak_ of the caravan's wheels. Saffron said nothing, just observed quietly.

Ranma was sitting on the wagon floor with his elbows on his knees. Akane was hugging her legs close to her. Her forehead rested on her knees.

A year ago, Saffron would have made some sort of snide or cruel comment. Now, however, all he could bring himself to do was tap his talons quietly on a barrel. Even Jack Frost, the cute, bouncy little demon critter, was quiet. He knew enough when to speak or not.

"It's not your fault, you know."

Saffron spun his head 'round, looking for who had spoken. It was Kiima, who had not moved from her spot at the back of the wagon since Ranma and Akane had left and come back.

Ranma blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say, Ranma Saotome. The death of your friend's sister was not your fault."

Ranma shook his head. "But it was. I couldn't save her, Akane couldn't save her..."

Kiima interrupted. "That is still not your fault. It was the thing that was once Ryoga Hibiki that sacrificed her sister, not you. You tried to save her and just were not able to."

Akane lifted her head and glared fiercely at Kiima, allowing Ranma to see her face. She had been crying. "Oh, what would you know about losing someone? You're a high and mighty Phoenix, your people have been worshipped all your life, you haven't had to do a thing!"

Kiima raised a hand. "Please calm down, Akane Tendo. I only meant-"

Akane rose to her feet, crossed the wagon in two long strides, and slapped Kiima across the face. No mallet, just a quick smack to the face.

"You have no right to pity us! You and your master over there both tried to kill us! You dropped me into the one uncursed spring at Jusenkyo, just so you could have a human disguise! And now you think you can suddenly preach to me about saving lives?"

Ranma jumped to his feet. "Akane, she's a Phoenix, she could-"

Akane whirled, tears flowing freely now. "Are you on her side?! She thinks she can lecture us, she... she..."

Without warning she buried her face in Ranma's chest and sobbed freely. Ranma patted her softly on the back, quietly, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Kiima didn't say anything after that.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Hikawa was in critical condition.

Hinako's poison had slowly been continuing t's mission to cut off his control of his body. His right arm could no longer move at all. It hurt to breath. Sweat constantly poured down his brow from his now-messy Widow's Peak. He couldn't tell whether he could control his urinary tract or not. He thought not.

He was in his private quarters. He had one finger on the play button of the recorder in front of him. His mind was processing all the possibilities of if he acted on what he had just heard.

Because, if what he had heard was true, then they had only one last shot at Creation.

Hikawa had made it a requirement among his troops to wear listening devices on their person if they were ever captured, so transmission could be sent and received.

That was why he had left that dead Oni behind when Ryoga had killed him. He wanted to be able to hear what was going on for the Musubians.

The door to his room hissed open. He didn't bother turning to look. Only one person knew the passcode required to get in.

Mousse strode toward his leader. "Commander Hikawa, the soldiers are getting anxious. Musubi's gaining ground, and Yosuga's on the move. We've had another large group of demons desert us."

Hikawa was quiet.

"Sir?" Mousse moved tentavely toward his leader.

Suddenly, Hikawa's arm thrust out. He grabbed Mousse by the collar and yanked him close to him with speed and strength that Mousse would have never expected from someone so physically messed-up ad Hikawa was.

"...diet..."

Mousse certainly hadn't been expecting his leader to tell him to go on a diet. "Beg pardon, sir?"

"The Diet Building, you insufferable twit. We have to get to the Diet Building."

Hikawa's walker machine clicked as it rose and headed toward the door. "Why the Diet Buidling, sir?"

Hikawa wouldn't have looked back if he could. "I'm off to instruct the troops. If you want to know why the Diet Building, listen to the machine under the table." With that, the door _whoosh_ed shut.

Mousse reached out and clicked _play_ on the recorder. Scratchily, a voice Mousse recognized as Ryoga's emanated from the speakers.

_"Through the Amala Network, she learned about all of the huge deposits of Magatsuhi in the Vortex World. The whole time she was with you, she never bothered to tell you about the one here, or the one under New Asakusa, or the one sealed in what's left of the Diet Building, or any of them."_

Eyes wide, Mousse felt his arm dart out again. He rewound quickly and played again.

_"-the one sealed in what's left of the Diet Building-"_

Rewind.

_"-the Diet Building-"_

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Back at the caravan, Sarasvati stared off into the distance from her usual spot at the front of the wagon. There was a small dot standing atop a sand dune in the distance. The caravan had been heading toward it for five minutes.

As the wagon got closer, Sarasvati was able to make out the figure more clearly. It was small, a child or a short adult or demon. It was wrapped in a tattered, loose-fitting shawl that only allowed it's eyes to peer out.

The small thing raised its arm into the air, signalling the caravan.

Then it disappeared with a pop.

Sarasvati blinked.

"Keep it rolling."

with a little scream, Sarasvati darted to the side. The covered figure was now sittig right next to her on the seat, staring at her with a pair of deep golden eyes. _How did he get next to me so fast?? _Sarasvati thought. "Wh-what did you say?" she stammered.

"We said, keep the wagon rolling. We'll only be a minute. We just want to talk with a pair of your travelers. Which wagon are Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo in?"

"Th-this one." Something the figure had said clicked in Sarasvati's head. "Wait a minute... did you say 'we'? Who else is with you."

"That's none of your concern. We are we." With that cryptic answer, the figure turned and disappeared through the canvas that separated the riders from the driver.

The sudden appearance of a short person wrapped in a shawl certainly scared the wagon's inhabitants. There hadn't been anyone else riding up front with Sarasvati. Kiima adopted a defensive stance. "Who are you? What is your business here?"

The figure raised an arm. "Peace, phoenix. I only have business with Ranma and Akane."

Ranme raised a trembling arm to point at the figure. "That voice... are you-"

The figure raised a hand and tore off it's loose shawl.

It was Hinako.

"Miss Hinako!" Akane grabbed her teacher n a hug, something that would have seemed strange Pre-Conception.

Hinako raised a hand. "My goddess Aradia is still with me as well." A small, blue, transparent butterfly appeared above her hand, flapping its wings slowly before disappearing.

Akane pulled back, seeming happy for the first time since Nabiki's death. "It's good to see you again, Miss Hinako."

Hinako smiled. "We're glad to see you too."

The smile faded from Akane's face. "We?"

Hinako smiled tiredly. "It's quite a strange experience, having a goddes share your body. I've starting referring to myself in the plural form without realizing it."

Suddenly, Hinako's face was covered by that beautiful butterfly symbol that had been there when Aradia controlled her at the Obelisk. "**I can always leave, if you so desire, Hinako."**

The design disappeared. "That's not what I meant, Aradia, and you know it. And could you please stop doing that? It's quite unnerving."

"Plus, it makes you look like you're talking to yourself." Ranma added.

"I know, I know. Anyway, I've been moving about the Vortex World with Aradia. I've still got a few allies in Shijima. They've helped me get a few safehouses. We've mostly just stayed on the move.

"But enough about that. This isn't a social visit. I've come to warn you two. I have bad news."

"What is it?"

"My contacts in Shijima have told me that Hikawa has learned of this caravan. And he's sending some demons this way. Why? I don't know."

Hearing that, Saffron stood, spread his wings, and flew out the back of the wagon. Hinako stared after him. "Where's he going?"

"He more or less leads this caravan. He's gone to tell the other demons."

Hinako nodded. "Makes sense. But that's not all."

"Of course. There's always more bad news, isn't there?"

Hinako shook her head grimly. "No. This isn't just bad. This is disasterous. The Yosuganites are marching on New Asakusa. They plan to slaughter every Manikin there."

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Outside Nerima Park, the home of the Fairy Kingdom, a pair of figures approached the gates. The light of Kagutsuchi shone brightly off of Kuno's newly reflective, metallic skin. Sakahagi stood beside him, idly twirling his kunai between his fingers.

"We thank you, Sakahagi, for telling us of New Asakusa's Magatsuhi supply. You are forever welcome in Yosuga, my friend."

Sakahagi glanced around lazily. "So why are we here?"

Kuno gestured at the Fairy Kingdom with an open palm. "We of Yosuga have kept close tabs on the various groups in the Vortex World. So far, the Fairy Kingdom is the only large group that has not bothered to align itself yet. We feel that they are a nuisance to the world as it is. Therefore, we have decided to dispose of them. Think of this as our gift to you."

Sakahagi's eyes grew wide as he stared at the front gates, mind realizing what was happening. "Y... Ya mean..."

"Yes, my friend. All yours."

Sakahagi grinned ferally under his scarf of skin. Kuno turned to go "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must lead the troops to New Asakusa while Ukyo is at the Mantra Building. Plus, I expect you would rather have this to yourself."

Sakakhagi leered evilly. "You guess right." He turned to the Kingdom's gates and shouted three words.

"IT'S FEEDIN' TIME!"

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

**In future chapters: The invasion of New Asakusa begins! The clash of two Reason Leaders! Shampoo reaches the center of the Labyrinth! And, the return of Pixie! All this and more, coming soon!**


	25. The Labyrinth's Center

**Obligatory Disclaimer (Do you even read this anyway?): I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Alright folks, we're gonna take a break from our little apocalyptic ballet for a moment and look in on Shampoo. Haven't seen her lately...**

**1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1**

The Trumpeter's skull smashed into pieces as it hit the ground.

His horn clanged to the floor somewhere nearby.

Shampoo and her followers watched silently as a large, ornate Candelabrum materialized above the empty robes, just like all the other Fiends.

Shampoo strode forward and plucked the Candelabrum from the air. Inscribed on the bottom plaque was the word _Godliness._

She had done it. Each of the Fiends were dead, the Candelabra retrieved. and now, she would learn the answers to the questions that she so desired.

A loud crack split the air. A small, square area of floor in front of the entrance sank about a foot into the ground. Another section of floor next to it sank a foot and a half.

More and more pieces of the floor sank downward, in a large spiral, slowly tracing into the middle of the room. Within a minute, the room had been replaced by a spiral staircase, leading downward.

The disembodied voice of the Trumpeter filled her ears. _"Congratulations, Shampoo. You have earned the right to see our Master. You may descend the staircase. He is waiting for you."_

Shampoo didn't hesitate a moment. She started down.

Time passed. Perhaps she walked downward for hours, perhaps only minutes, perhaps days. She didn't know, and honestly didn't care. She hadn't cared about the time since she had started her trek into the Labyrinth.

Soon she was jerked from her thoughts. A door stood before her at the bottom of the stairs. An ornate yin-yang symbol was inscribed on the door, at eye-level. There was no knob or handle.

Shampoo felt her arm rise automatically. She pressed inward on the yin-yang. It quietly depressed into the wood. The door slowly swung open.

There it was. Before her was the Old Man's room. The fire burned in the fireplace. The old gramophone played its music in the corner, louder than ever now that Shampoo was closer to it. The room ended in its sudden drop into the liquid Magatsuhi.

But the Old Man and his attendant were nowhere to be seen.

Shampoo looked around anxiously, feeling nervous for the first time since she had started her quest into the Labyrinth, since she had first met the man a thousand years ago.

For the first time, Shampoo noticed something about the room: the floor was in perfect contrast. On the left side, it was covered in the most beautiful white tile, white as the purest snow. On the right, the darkest black, blacker than a moonless night. Against the wall there was a bookshelf, placed exactly halfway on each color of tile. Shampoo approached it, examining the books.

It was definitely the most mixed library she'd ever seen. And the books were divided over the color as well. On the left side-goodness again- were holy books like a Christian Bible, and a copy of the Torah. On the right, -evil again- were books labeled _Luciferian Bible_, and something that Shampoo recognized from pictures as a copy of the Necronomicon.

On the other shelves, there were scores of other books, packed together tightly. Each one matched the other, like a set of dictionaries. Wedging one out, Shampoo leafed through it. Every page was filled with cursive writing. Shampoo's eyes widened as she recognized some things mentioned here. There was Lincoln freeing the slaves. There was the bombing of Pearl Harbor.

The books were a perfectly chronicled account of human history. Dated and matching writing throughout the book.

"Congratulations, Shampoo." said a familiar voice. Shampoo spun.

An open door had appeared in the wall. The veiled woman was standing there, hands firmly on her white-suited employer's occupied wheelchair. The Old Man was staring firmly at Shampoo with his deep blue eyes, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

The Veiled Woman spoke again. "You've reached the bottom, Shampoo. There's nowhere left to go but up."

"Shampoo not stupid. Shampoo knows difference between up and down. Now will stupid veil-lady tell Shampoo why Shampoo has wasted weeks fetching Old Man's Candelholders?"

"I told you before, Shampoo. My Master and I believe that the Recreation of the world is the most evil of evils. One nearly always shapes the coming world to their desires. We wish to end that. So we needed a warrior, a champion. My Master chose you."

Shampoo sighed. She'd heard this before. "But why Old Man choose Shampoo? There plenty others Old Man could choose. Why Shampoo?"

The Old Man raised a hand before the Veiled Woman could speak. He placed the end of the cane that he always cradled in his arms onto the floor. With it's aid, he slowly rose from the wheelchair and to his feet. Leaning on the cane for support, he slowly hobbled over to Shampoo.

He placed a tender hand on her arm.

The smallest of smiles graced his features.

And for the first time, the Old Man spoke. His voice carried the wisdom of ages.

"Because, Shampoo, you were the only one in the Vortex World with no ideals on the remade world."

The Old Man slowly walked around behind her, never removing his hand from her shoulder. However, it wasn't the Old Man that reappeared at her other side.

It was a Young Boy, in a well-pressed black suit.

It was _the_ Young Boy, that Shampoo had seen leaving the hospital just after the Conception, standing there with the Old Woman. The Veiled Woman had disappeared, Shampoo noted dimly.

The Young Boy spoke into her ear, with the quiet innocence one would expect of a child his age. She could feel his brown eyes fixated on her. "Since the beginning of time, nearly all of demonkind has had their own views on how the world should operate. And once the conception occurred, your friends were no different."

The Boy disappeared behind her again. Shampoo heard the voice of the Old Man in her left ear. "Johji Hikawa, of course, had his idea for the World of Silence."

In her right ear spoke the voice of the Young Boy. "Ryoga Hibiki had always felt alone, laying groundwork for his Reason."

The Old Man's voice in her left ear again. "Ukyo Kuonji soon discovered her idea for the World of Beeauty, which soon became her World of War."

The Young Boy's at her right. "Tatewaki Kuno soon joined her, as your friend Mousse did Hikawa."

"And even your love, Ranma Saotome, wished for a World o Freedom, with help from Hinako Ninomiya, Akane Tendo, and her sister."

"But you, Shampoo, you stayed pure and allowed me to find you. And you passed my test."

Shampoo had stood as stiff as a board throughout all of this. Now, she finally spoke. "Wh... what are you? Old Man or Little Boy?"

There was a quiet sigh from behind her, a sigh that was indistinguishable from the voices of the Old Man or the Young Boy.

And then, appearing at her left, was not the Old Man or the Young Boy, but someone else entirely.

It was a man, a middle-aged man. He was clad in a well-pressed grey suit. Long, healthy blond hair fell about his shoulders. One brown eye stared from his left side of his face, one blue eye from the other. He looked like a younger version of the Old Man. They could pass as father, son, and grandfather.

The grey-suited man gestured to himself. "Who am I, you ask? I am the Watcher of Good and Evil. I am the Regulator.

"Since the first world was created here in the Amala Universe, I was there. I have constantly observed the state of each world, of each cycle of remaking it. I have watched the purest of the pure help and aid those who need it. I have seen people with the blackest of evil in their hearts make the same people suffer.

"When the Berlin Wall came crashing down, I was there. When Adolf Hitler ordered the Jews of Europe to be killed, I was there. When Saddam Hussein was convicted and executed, barely a few years ago, I was there. When the snake offered Adam and Eve the apple, I was there. And it is my duty to record every second of it in those books. That is my first duty.

"My second: Evil is a powerful force. So whenever the strength of evil threatens to overwhelm, I balance things out."

For a moment, Shampoo's vision went hazy. The man- the Regulator- went blurry. When Shampoo's vision cleared, he had been replaced by the Young Boy.

"Be it by going into the world..."

Another haze. The Young Boy was gone, with the Old Man in his place.

"...or by staying here in the Labyrinth."

With a final haze, he returned to his middle-aged, grey-suited form. "That's why I've called you here, Shampoo. As said before, the Creation is an evil that must not be allowed to go on. Each ideal of the next world is selfish, tailored for the benefits of the maker. Even that of your friend, Ranma. He may consider it a World of Freedom now, as have many who tried the same thing. But each and every time, it had evolved int a world of freedom _for them only._ The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

"Therefore, there is only one choice of action. When the time for Creation draws nigh, and passage is opened to Kagutsuchi, someone must ascend to it. Then shall Kagutsuchi be destroyed, and this horrid cycle of torment and suffering can finally end. And I have chosen you to do the honors, Shampoo."

Shampoo's mouth was dry. "But... but if Shampoo kill Kagutsuchi, then Vortex World will stay Vortex World forever. It stay like is now. It never change."

The Regulator shrugged. "A necessary sacrifice."

"But why not Regulator kill Kagutsuchi? Why Shampoo?"

The Regulator put a warm, kind hand on Shampoo's shoulder. "I am honor-bound not to influence in Creation... _directly._ You can make a wonderful loophole for me. You can end this suffering. I know that, in your heart, you agree with me. If you didn't you'd have attacked me by now."

The Regulator held out his left palm and pointed at it with his right index finger. The finger bulged at the end, and then bulged a long, thin line up his finger, tracing around it like a spiraling vein.

As the bulge reached his knuckle, the skin pushed upward, then _out,_ as if the Regulator was growing another finger from his index knuckle. It began to peel off down the finger, as if the Regulator had a worm wrapped around his finger. When it reached the tip, the strange line of skin snapped off, and fell to rest in the Regulator's palm.

Slowly, the wormlike thing began to grow features. Tiny, centipede-like legs appeared, three on each side. Claws like on would see on a scorpion sprouted. An armored tail and stinger grew. Within seconds, the thing resembled a cross between a worm and a scorpion, curled up in his palm.

Shampoo was fascinated, disgusted. "What that?"

The Regulator picked up with tiny thing by its tail, with his finger and thumb. He allowed it to dangle in front of him. "This, Shampoo, is a Magatama. A living manifestation of power itself. Now..."

He dropped the thing back into hes palm and held it out to Shampoo. "...eat up." Shampoo cringed.

"I understand your hesitance. But this will bestow great power upon you. You will become the Hitoshura- both human and demon, yet neither. This power can be used to help us defeat Kagutsuchi. All I ask you to do is ingest it."

Shampoo blinked, thought carefully.

Then she reached out and plucked the thing from the Regulator's hand. It curled gently around her finger.

She examined the Magatama for all of two seconds. Then not allowing herself to hestate, tilted her head back and dropped it into her mouth.

She swallowed.

At once, she felt the power begin to course through her body. She keeled over, arms at her sides, the experience infiniely painful, yet so pleasurable one could never want it to stop.

Yet in spite of all this, she could still hear and understand the Regulator bending over, whispering into her ear, "Thank you, Shampoo."

Then with a single push, he shoved he backwards. She stumbled two steps, then teetered on the edge, falling facefirst into the liquid Magatsuhi.

**1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1**

**Let me make it clear that, while Nabiki was dissolved by the Magatsuhi, Shampoo is much more powerful than her, therefore, she will not. More of Ranma next chapter!**


	26. The Siege on Two Kingdoms

**Obligatory Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is based on**

**Nothing to say except, mad props if you get the Artemis Fowl reference in this chapter. and I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very long.**

**1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1**

"What do you mean, you're not coming with us?"

After Hinako had dropped the bomb on them that Yosuga was on the warpath, Ranma was the first to start packing to head to New Asakusa. However, just before leaving, Akane had dropped a second bomb: she was staying at the caravan.

"Ranma, Miss Hinako said that Shijimians are heading for the caravan. You're heading to New Asakusa, and she's going with you. I should stay behind and help Saffron and the others protect the Caravan."

"But Akane-"

Akane stepped forward, closer to Ranma. "Look, Ranma. I know I'm weaker than you, and Miss Hinako's got a God on your side. I'll just wind up in the way if I go with you. I need to stay behind. Just..."

Then Akane did something very surprising.

She reached forward and took Ranma's hand. "...just don't die. You'll be fighting the Higher Beings now. Be careful." She squeezed Ranma's hand tightly.

Ranma hesitated, then nodded. Akane felt her hand be squeezed in return.

Then Ranma and Hinako started running.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Screams filled the streets of the Fairy Kingdom. Sakahagi strode arrogantly through the streets, attacking fairies with his signature kunai. He had even eaten a few. _Eaten._

A siren began to sound, a loud klaxon. _Ah, _Sakahagi thought to himself. _The cavalry arrives._

A line of troops marched down the streets, then knelt and took aim with their arms. A large, beefy one pointed and yelled "Open fire!" The soldiers began firing long electrical bolts from their fingers.

Back at the castle, more soldiers began to organize. Major General Pixie herself strode among them, barking orders. Her being appointed to the Fairy Council had included a military rank, and a high one at that. "Steady, men! Fall into line! You, get that cigarette out!"

Slipping away, Pixie ducked to the side and sighed deeply. This wasn't the life she had wanted. This was the reason she had run off and met Mister Kuno in the first place. But here she was. At least things weren't all uptight and stuffy. When she'd heard about this loony Manikin invading she'd been glad for some action.

But she hadn't realized that there'd be so much _death. _She knew some of these people that Sakahagi had killed.

"General Pixie! General Pixie!"

She turned at the young soldier running her way. "What is it, Private?"

"We've just received word from Commander Kelp, sir. The enemy has smashed his way through both his squad, Cudgeon's squad, and Short's squad. King Oberon has gone ahead and declared a state of emergency. The Manikin is heading this way."

Pixie gritted her teeth. "Dammit. And how long do we have till he gets here?"

Suddenly, a huge explosion from outside shook the ground beneath their feet.

"None, sir."

The doors flew off of their hinges. One smashed against the opposite wall. The other somewhat obliterated an unfortunate Private who happened to be standing in the wrong place.

Sakahagi strode in, cackling in glee. Several Privates broke and ran. The more courageous stayed behind, firing bolts from their arms with the magic that naturally comes to all fairies. Sakahagi swept them off almost casually, laughing wildly

"Weak! Weak! WEAK! You are all too weak! Make an effort! I'll admit I'm probably one of the weakest Higher-Ups in Yosuga, and you can't even defeat me! Be grateful, little fairies, that it is me and not Lady Ukyo or Lord Kuno you are fighting!"

Pixie heard nothing after that. Everything seemed muted to her as her brain listened over and over again to what she had heard.

"...Kuno? M... Mister Kuno?"

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

New Asakusa was in ruins.

The sounds of battle reached out into the desert to Ranma and Hinako, staring from a distance. Occasionally, there would be a scream of the dying or an explosion as battle wore on. Smoke rose from buildings here and there.

"Ranma? Hey! Ranma!"

Ranma spun at the familiar voice. About fifty yards to their left, Kasumi was waving her arms, yelling his name. Tofu was with her, along with about forty other Manikins.

One quick dash later, Ranma and Hinako stood with them. "Kasumi! Doc! You're alive!"

Kasumi nodded. "When the Yosuganites invaded, Herb told Tofu and I to get as many Manikins as we could and get out of the city. We lost nearly twenty of them on the way out, but at least this group made it."

Ranma nodded. "Good. Where's Herb?"

"In our Holy Land, where we took you to meet him. He and Futomimi are fighting off the Yosuganite forces as hard as they can."

"Who was leading the Yosuganites?"

"H-He looked like Kuno, but his skin was all silvery, and he had big metal wings."

Ranma nodded, to himself, silently thanking that Ukyo wasn't here. "Okay. You two get to the Shinjuku region. We've been traveling in a Caravan, and that's where they are now. Akane's there."

Tofu nodded. "Got it. Good luck."

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Ukyo listened as Kuno's voice emanated from the speaker of the portable Terminal she held in her hand. "**Things are going very smoothly here in New Asakusa. However, they weren't completely unprepared. There's a small army of Manikins fighting their damndest against us, and led by a human, no less. **

**"We've reached the door to Mifunashiro, the Manikin's Holy Land. It's where Sakahagi said the Magatsuhi is. I've already dropped him off at the Fairy Kingdom. He looked happier than I've ever seen anyone when I left him."**

Ukyo nodded. "Good, good. By the way, on the subject of the Fairy Kingdom, you've become quite cold, Kuno. Didn't you once have a fairy for a friend?"

"...**We must all make sacrifices for the coming of the New World. She will be of no consequence."**

"Good answer. Ukyo out." she said, pressing the deactivation button. "And don't think I'll forget that littile hesitation to answer," she added to herself.

The reason she was still in Ikebukuro while the Yosuga Troops were invading New Asakusa was because someone had to stay behind and make sure that the Mantra Building wasn't attacked. Since the Reason was led by two Higher Beings, they decided one should stay behind and hold down the fort. Ukyo drew the short straw, so Kuno promised her he would contact her when they had breached Mifunashiro.

However, there was nothing at all to do here. Yosuga was currently the reigning power of the Vortex World, and they were a Reason based on war. No one would dare attack them.

The Portable Terminal began to buzz. "**Lady Ukyo! Please answer, my Lady!"**

She answered. "What is it, soldier?"

The footsoldier on the other end began to sputter. "**Milady,** **there is something heading this way! Straight toward the Mantra Building! It's hooting through the sky, leaving a trail of fire behind it! It loo-"**

Whatever the soldier was about to say was drowned out by what Ukyo would have believed was a plane's engines, had there have been any planes left. It grew louder, and louder, and then deafening. And then with a huge **BOOM**, the front wall of the Mantra Throne room exploded inward.

Ukyo didn't blink.

A familiar voice rang through the cloud of dust. "So, 'Lady Ukyo', left behind while Kuno ravages New Asakusa, is that it?"

"Not at all, Ryoga."

The dust slowly cleared, revealing Ryoga, barefoot and face-covered chested as always. His old bamboo umbrella was clenched in his fist. A pair of great, firey wings singed the air around his back before slowly dissolving into smoke.

Ukyo smirked. "Nice touch with the wings."

Ryoga shrugged, smiling. "Like it? It gets me from point A to point B. A little gift from Io, my Goddess. Perhaps you''ve heard of her? I hear you don't even have your own God yet."

"In due time. So, come to crush me with your Goddess, have you? Not very sporting, don't you think?"

Ryoga shook his head. "Io is currently watching over my troops. I've come for a bit of sport. I figured I might wipe out an enemy, and see what happens when Higher Beings collide."

He pointed the business end of his umbrella at Ukyo. "Well, 'Lady Ukyo'? What say you?"

Ukyo smirked audibly.

Then, in one smooth motion, she unsheathed her batle spatula and leapt off of her throne. She bought the spatula down from over her head. Ryoga bought up his umbrella to block it.

The two weapons collision created a second deafening **BOOM **that shook the earth.

The remaining three walls of the throne room exploded into powder.

Every window in the Mantra Building shattered on impact.

"Accepted."


	27. Spring of Drowned Tomboy

**Obligatory Disclaimer: Right, here we go: I don't own Ranma or the game this fic is semi-based on. If I did, I'd be effing rich.**

**Right, sorry about the delay again. I again have no excuse. It's like since school let out, my productivity has actually gone _down._**

**1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1**

"Happo Five-Yen Satsu!"

Hinako's adult form stuffed her usual five-yen coin back into her pocket as the drained demon hit the ground facefirst. Ranma was already quite a bit ahead, battling his way through the Yosuganites. Mantra Demons and Fallen Angels flew everywhere, usually after Ranma screaming a chi blast or the Amiguriken.

Hinako dashed after Ranma, her newly adult-form's legs keeping up much easier than before. They were getting closer to the entrance to Mifunashiro. Ranma remembered from when the Manikin guards were taking them there. "Left, left, right, left, right, right, left, left..."

He and Hinako rounded a corner and stopped. They had reached the door to Mifunashiro. The circular door had been blown from its frame, lying several feet inside.

"Not good."

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

In the center of Mifunashiro, Herb felt the demons skull crush against the wall.

He- she now- and Futomimi were making a last stand in the center of Mifunashiro. They had retreated to where the Manikins had stockpiling Magatsuhi since the Conception, to be used when the time of Creation came.

That dream was long gone now. Herb had seen half of the Manikin population that she had come to love and care for decmiated by the Yosuganite forces that had invaded the center of their Holy Land. The large boulder she sat on to meditate had been desecrated, climbed upon by Yousganite demons. One had even thrown her into the water that surrounded three sides of it, triggering her curse.

Futomimi levitated a pair of demons into the air, then bought them together at a speed hard enough to hear their bones crack on impact. They caromed off of each other, flying and impacting the walls on the opposite ends of the chamber. He spun and delivered a martial arts kick to the head of another demon.

"Futomimi!"

He spun. "Herb?"

Herb eyed the remaining demons apprehensively. "Did you make sure that Tofu and the others got out?"

Futomimi nodded. "Yes, sir. I no longer sense their chi within the city limits."

"And how many demons are there between there and here?"

"Not sure, sir. Hundreds."

A pause. "Futomimi? I believe that that time we discussed has come."

"Sir?"

Herb looked Futomimi in the eye with a stern gaze. "I, Herb, hereby relinquish the title of High Manikin Leader to you, Futomimi."

"S-Sir! You have to lead your people!"

She shook her head. "They're your people now, Futomimi. The time has come for you to abandon New Asakusa. Use the back hatch outside this chamber. It comes out beneath the bridge. You can make your way out of town by following the canals, and meet up with the other Manikins at the Caravan. You Manikins taught me to care for others. I've grown to love this city, and all it's Manikins that lived in it. I wish to give back, and I can't think of anyone better than you to lead them."

"B-but, what about you, sir?"

Herb smiled sadly. "Even I can't fight through a horde like that, even if I were in male form. The most I can hope to do is use that attack that I told you about_,_ should the Reason Leaders reach here."

"But sir-"

"I know. Just pray that it works. Go."

Futomimi eyed the door, then eyed Herb again. Herb glared at him. "Go!"

Perhaps Futomimi glanced back before he left. Perhaps not. He dashed for the door, and closed it behind him.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Akane grabbed little Jack Frost and dove behind an overturned caravan wagon. The targeted chi blast struck where Jack had been exactly half a second later.

The Shijimites had attacked exactly forty-eight seconds ago. Saffron, Kiima, Akane, Sarasvati, and the rest of the caravan had been well-prepared for their arrival.

Already two wagons were destroyed, one overturned, and about fifteen travelers dead. Of course, none of them were really expecting the dragon.

The Shijimites had bought a real live Chinese Dragon, which was now winding an endless mobius strip above the wreckage of the caravan wagons, awaiting it's master's command. The dragon was such a force that not even Saffron could defeat it.

A sinister clap broke the air. Akane peeked her head around the wagon. Mousse, who had led the Shijimites here, was clapping his hands together, slowly, deliberately.

"An impressive effort. But you cannot fight us for too long. Sooner or later, our dragon will devastate the lot of you, and you will have been mere stepping stones on Shijima's path to greatness.

"However, there's no need for that. We came for one thing, and one thing only: we came for Akane Tendo."

A quiet gasp.

"Akane Tendo will not be harmed. If she comes with us, no one else in this caravan need die. Akane Tendo will now come with us. You have thirty seconds before we signal the dragon to strike again."

Behind the wagon, Akane was quietly, but frantically, weighing her options. Jack Frost looked at her with his cute little eyes, wondering, worrying.

"Twenty Seconds."

Akane sighed. She had no choice. She had to go with them. She began to move around the wagon.

A strong hand closed around her wrist. It was Kiima. She shook her head _no._

"Fifteen Seconds."

Kiima reached down to her belt. Akane's eyes followed her hand.

There was a small canteen attached to Kiima's belt. She removed it. It sloshed. There was water inside.

Immediately, Akane understood.

"Ten Seconds."

Kiima unscrewed the lid from the canteen. With a flick of the wrist, she overturned it over her own head.

Instantly, Akane found herself looking at what could have been her identical twin sister, clad in Kiima's white clothes.

_The Jusenkyo Curse still worked!_

Kiima shot a look to Saffron. He nodded. He had seen everything.

"Five, four, three, two-"

Mousse saw Akane step out from behind a wagon. He smiled. "Now _there's_ a good girl. You see?"

Akane watched as Kiima was placed in heavy-looking handcuffs and manacles. Mousse addressed the Caravan Survivors again. "I am a man of my word. We shall now be leaving. Attend to your injured, your dead, while you can. For unless you see the light of Shijima, none of you will live to see the Recreation."

They began to walk away, the dragon winding above them. Mousse sudden;y grabbed Kiima/Akane by the chain between the cuffs. He leaned over and hissed into her ear.

"I know that you're probably not Akane. I expect you're Kiima. We found out about your curse with the Amala Network. Honestly, I don't care which you are. If you're Akane, we've done what we came for, and both you and Ranma will be sacrificed when he comes to rescue you. If you're Kiima, you're a Phoenix, which is a type of Higher Being itself, so that's one step closer to Creation, and when we sacrifice Ranma, we'll transfer your power over to Commander Hikawa.

"Either way, you won't be breaking out of those handcuffs for quiet some time. They're too strong for Akane to break out of, of a Phoenix disguised as her. Either way, you've pretty much crapped out."

Kiima/Akane spat in his face.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

In Ikebukuro, an earthquake was happening. The source? A fight between a pair of Higher Beings, the likes of which the Vortex World has never seen.

Ukyo dropped down to kick Ryoga's legs from under him. Ryoga took one step back, drew his umbrella-wielding arm back, and jabbed it forward like a dagger. He caught Ukyo in the chest, hurling her int the air. He launched himself into the air, delivering a spinning kick to Ukyo's chest.

Ukyo was shot through the air, hitting the remains of her throne with her back, a blow that would have broken the back of a normal human.

She crashed through the back of the throne to the other side, hedaing for the edge of the tower. Her eyes snapped open. In the space of a second, she thrust her spatula down, digging the sharp end into the stone floor. She wrapped both hands around the steel handle, spun around the handle, and launched herself back toward Ryoga, drawing the spatula back for a killing blow.

Ryoga backflipped off the tower, firey wings unfolding from his back in midair. He flew upward, above the tower, leaving a flaming trail behind him. He hovered above the tower, taunting Ukyo. "What now, Oh Great Ruler of Yosuga? Not even you can fly without a God to give you wings!"

Ukyo smirked, her yellow eyes flaring under her snow-white hair. She bought her spatula down into the stone floor again, this time with all her might. The stone floor exploded, sending chunks of rock high into the air, obscuring Ryoga's vision.

He didn't blink. "Oldest trick in the book, Ukyo." He scanned the flying rubble for Ukyo's white hair, a glint of steel, the brown of her woodlike arm.

_There!_

The steely glint of the spatula blade rushing to meet him. Sneering, he shot his hand up, grabbed the spatula just under the blade, ready to wrestle it from Ukyo's grasp.

Only one problem. Ukyo wasn't attached to her weapon.

A flash of white next to Ryoga. Ukyo had run at a speed equal to that of a flying dart, and had launched herself upward on the flying rocks.

_Clever, _Ryoga thought as the spatula handle slipped out of his hand. _Fiendishly clever._

Ukyo slammed the flat end of the spatula against Ryoga's back. The umbrella tumbled from his hand as he flew into the Mantra Building facefirst. He broke through the wall somewhere on the 72nd floor, and emerged on the other side somewhere on the 35th.

The Tower buckled, groaning. Slowly, it tilted, then tipped backwards. Ukyo landed on the incline and slid down the tower to the ground. At ten floors up, she jumped and landed away from the tower.

The once-proud Mantra Building collapsed, burying several blocks and one Higher Being under tons of rubble.

Ukyo chuckled, then began to dash, the power of a Higher Being fueling her legs. She ran for New Asakusa, wondering if she could beat a Terminal trip there.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

A fist smashed up out of the wreckage. A battered Ryoga clambered his way out, spitting blood and gravel, cursing to himself. His wings unfurled again, and he flew off to his troops, battle lost, war still to be won.


	28. God's Fist

**Reverse Obligatory Disclaimer: .no desab si siht emag eht ro amnaR nwo t'nod I**

**I'm really not that good of a writer, am I? I'm just so lazy during the summer. Please give me reviews again? I only got one last chapter! ONE!**

**1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1**

Kuno's sword glanced off of Herb's steel wrist guards. Herb shot her hand out from under the sword with a lightning-quick punch to Kuno's emerald-robed abdomen. She jumped a quick step backward, and the two began to circle.

"Quite an interesting skin tone you have there." Herb remarked mockingly.

Kuno gestured to his skin, the shining color of silver. "It is interesting, the effects of Magatsuhi on a strong human body."

The two stopped on opposite sides of the chamber. Herb with her back to the open doorway, Kuno standing on the heavy circlular piece of metal that had served as the door, which had been blown from the entrance when he arrived.

Herb smiled. "Let's see if you bleed silver." The two martial artists rushed at each other from opposite sides of the chamber, screaming their battle cries. The parallel to the old kung-fu movie was lost on them.

Herb smashed her fist into Kuno's face as she passed him.

Kuno's sword drew a perfectly straight line from her shoulder to her opposing hip.

Herb ignored the slash of pain in her back as she dashed toward her real target: the removed door. Digging her hands into the dirt beneath the two-ton piece of steel, she grunted with exertion. The metal circle left the ground, and spinning around, she threw it at her opponent, the door flying like the world's largest, deadliest Frisbee.

Kuno spun as well, expecting the old ploy. He dodged backwards, torso sinking down. The deadly circle passed inches above his face. He slashed upwards with his katana, slicing through the door like butter. The bisected door continued on, each half embedding itself into the wall on each side of the doorway. The room shook, pieces of rock falling from the ceiling, dust obscuring the air.

Herb squinted, ignoring the stinging in her eyes as she scanned for Kuno through the dust.

With a sudden flash, Kuno shot from the dust cloud, his sword held in one hand, stabbing forward like a rapier.

Herb darted her head to the side, her ponytail flying and looping suddenly like a streamer. The katana passed through a loop in Herb's flying ponytail. She reached up and grabbed the end of her ponytail and pulled it taut, entrapping the sword in a loop of hair.

Herb's other hand snaked under her bloodstained tunic, unsheathing a hidden dagger. With a quick and practiced defensive maneuver, she slashed once, twice at the trapped sword. A long piece of metal fell to the rocky ground at Kuno's feet.

But it wasn't sword. It was sheath metal.

Kuno had once again anticipated her actions, sheathing his sword before attacking, then pulling it out when she trapped it in her ponytail.

His sword now came from the right, for a decapitating stroke. Herb again dodged to the side, ducking down. Hair flew as the sword caught her ponytail, slicing it off.

She leapt up from the ground, one leg planting onto Kuno's chest, launching her higher into the air. She flipped, kicking off the wall behind her and diving forward, over Kuno's head. Her hands hit the ground first, and with a flick of the wrist, she spun herself around to face her attacker. And again, the two began to circle.

Kuno smiled. "You are indeed a worthy opponent. I have heard stories about you Musk. It seems they were true. But look at you now. Reduced to commanding a weak army of puppets that pass for men. Pathetic."

"I was not 'reduced' as you say. I chose to lead my people of my own free will. They had no leader. I took pity on them."

"How very arrogant you are." Came a feminine voice.

Herb turned. Ukyo entered the chamber, a sinister smile across her face.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

An Oni warrior from Ranma's massive kick below the belt.

For several minutes now, the onslaught of Yosuganite soldiers had become a veritable swarm. Hinako and Ranma had not been able to make any progress toward Mifunashiro.

"Hinako! We're not gonna last long out here! Can't you do something to get us outta here?"

Hinako shook her head. "No way, Ranma. I don't know any magic techniques that powerful."

Ranma stared at her. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?? ARE YOU THE HUMAN AVATAR OF A GOD, OR NOT??"

Blink. "Oh yeah. Aradia! Get us out of here!" "**Patience, child."**

Hinako grabbed Ranma by the wrist. "Hang on."

Just before the pair burst into a swarm of sky-blue butterflies, one could hear Ranma scream "TO WHAT??"

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

Ukyo glared at Herb, spatula in hand. "You were once one of the most powerful humans alive. Yet now you lead weak excuses for men and claim power over us. How dare you presume to undermine a Higher Being?"

"I presume nothing. I was once like you."

"Impudent whelp! On your knees!"

Herb did not move. "I was once like you. I tried to rule over everything I saw. But when I fought Ranma to a standstill, something changed. I don't quite know how to describe it. I became a bit more forgiving.

"And then when I survived the End of the World, and my kingdom was gone, I found the Manikins. It's true, the were weak. But when I became their leader, I taught them to fight. I conditioned them. And I set another leader aside for a last resort. I have helped the Manikins with everything I can. And I will be more than happy to die fighting for them."

_Now that's what I was waiting for._

The three jumped. It was Ranma's voice.

A single, delicate blue butterfly fluttered into the chamber. It landed on Herb's shoulder.

Then a second, and a third. More and more butterflies entered the chamber, swirling round and round into a spiral. The one flew off of Herb's shoulder, joining them, disappearing into the swarming mass. With a crack, they suddenly solidified into Ranma Saotome and Hinako Ninomiya.

Ranma clutched his forehead. "Wow, that was trippy."

"Ranma? What do you mean that's what you were waiting for?"

Ranma began to walk."Herb, you remember when we first met here? I was so hostile to you, even though you said that you'd changed. I was waiting for evidence that you really had. And can you really blame me?"

"No..."

"Yeah. I heard what you said there. About dying for your people. I remember that there was no way you'd even think about dying for 'ol Mint or Lime. I can see now that you're telling the truth."

"Then..."

Ranma placed a hand on Herb's shoulder. "Yeah. I forgive you."

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Thumph. Thumph. Thumph.

Kuno and Ukyo were clapping, Ukyo's hand making a rough thud against her tree hand. "How very touching. And what an entrance! But it's all the better that you're here, Ranma. See, we've learned some stuff about the Blood Sacrifice needed to summon a God.

"See, one sacrifice just summons the God. But two? That strengthens the bond, you see. Between the God and it's Avatar-slash-Reason Leader. Makes them more powerful.

"So we're gonna give you a choice. Y'see, I still kinda like you-"

Thwak.

A small rock hit the ground at Ukyo's feet. It had bounced off Ukyo's face.

"Let me guess: you're gonna give me the choice of sacrificing Herba and Hinako or dying with them. You're just like Ryoga."

Ukyo smiled arrogantly. "Not quite. But either way, with such Magatsuhi here, any sacrifice will bring Gozu-Tennoh down, and Kuno and I will together serve as his Avatars."

"Blah Blah Blah. Reason this, Recreation that. You Reason Leaders all spout the same Holier-Than-Thou crap nonstop! And I'm sick of it! Ukyo, you didn't use to be this way."

"And now we are." With a sudden gust of air, Ukyo was gone.

A sudden glint of steel. The spatula came stabbing through the air, the razor-sharp blade heading straight for Ranma's stomach.

**Sching.**

A spray of crimson blood.

Ranma stared, mouth agape, mind trying to make sense of what happened. Blood slowly dripped from the end of the spatula.

The blade had gone clean through Herb's body, and exiting in the same spot where Kuno had slashed her, stopping inches from Ranma.

Herb had dove into the path of the spatula. She had saved Ranma's life.

With a roar of anger, Ukyo yanked the spatula out of Herb's body. She slammed the flat end into the wounded female warrior's body, impacting her into the stone wall. She began to slash at Herb's prone form. "You _filty-"_ slash "_-arrogant-" _slash "-_impudent-"_ slash "-_bitch!"_

Ranma grabbed at Ukyo's wooden arm. She flung him away effortlessly. Raising her spatula she bought it down. Herb was impaled into the stone wall.

Somehow, Herb was still breathing heavily. Kuno strode to her impaled body and grabbed her neck. "Why won't you _die,_ you ignorant little girl?"

Herb raised her head. "I will _never..._ give this Magatsuhi in here to the likes of you."

The air began to crackle.

Shining red Magatsuhi began to swirl around the ceiling of the chamber. Ukyo stared in anger. "What is this??"

Despite her injuries, Herb smiled. "It's amazing, what a strong human body can do with Magatsuhi."

The Magatsuhi began to spiral down through the air. It flowed into Herb's dying body. "I swore on my honor... that I would never use this Magatsuhi to ascend to a Higher Being. This is the purpose I have saved it for."

Now there was no more Magatsuhi flowing in the air. Herb's body was glowing a deep, rich red. She turned and looked at Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome... you are... a good person."

She reached and grabbed Ukyo by the wrist. "**Last Resort: God's Fist!"**

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

With a sudden outpour of energy, a huge explosion rocked New Asakusa. The three central blocks of the city were flattened immediately. Demons standing nearby were melted within a second. A small mushroom cloud drifted away toward Kagutsuchi.

The dust began to clear. Ukyo and Kuno stood, battered, but not dead.

Ranma and Ukyo crouched inside a shield of magical energy.

Herb lay dead.

Ukyo grabbed Herb's lifeless body, yanked it up to her face. "What did you do? Huh? What did you do with my Magatsuhi??"

**"She used it."**

The two Higher Beings turned to listen to the blue butterfly fluttering next to Ranma and Hinako, speaking in Aradia's voice. "What do you mean, Goddess?"

"**Herb used the Magatsuhi as chi. She knew it would not kill you. She knew that it would kill her. She used it for the purpose of eating it all away. To make sure that people like you could not use it."**

"No! You're lying, you foul demon!"

"**It is true, Ukyo."**

Ukyo screamed ferally. She flung Herb's lifeless corpse to the ground. She began to stomp it, kick it, beat it, releasing her rage and frustration on her once-opponent for robbing her of her chance.

Neither of them noticed the butterflier leaving the scene.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

At the outskirts of New Asakusa, the Yosuganite troops began to mobilize, the operation a failure. One soldier looked back at the dead city of Manikins.

The soldier's name was Thor. Once he was judge and second-in-command of the once-great Mantra. Now, he was a General in the ever-growing army of Yosuga. _Bit of a step down,_ he thought.

True, his position was great, but nowhere near as great as it had been. What's more, he now served under the once-human boy who's hand he had shaken at the fall of the Mantra, vowing that they would meet again, to fight and test each others strength.

They hadn't met face-to-face yet. It was neither the time nor the place.

Thor knew when it would happen. He knew where it would happen. He expected Kuno knew as well.

Thor stared at the empty city. Then he raised his mighty hammer above his head, whispering an incantation.

With a **_CRASH_**, lightning struck from the sky into New Asakusa. Immediately, the impacted building was engulfed in flames. Slowly, the fire began to spread. Thor turned and walked after the Yosuganites.

1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1

That day in the Vortex World, two cities burned.

New Asakusa.

The Fairy Kingdom.

And on the outskirts of each, one of each's inhabitants watched as their home burned. One was now the leader of his people, massecred by a Reason Leader. The other was the last of her kind, the only survivor of a senseless genocide.

Futomimi.

Pixie.

Each one now turned, marching toward their destinies, resolution burning with their homes.


End file.
